A weird sort of family
by minerva's-kid
Summary: Harry was attacked by Vernon and Snape comes to rescue him. However, seeing the boy so fragile makes Snape rethink a decision and tell Harry a secret. But Harry is not the only Hogwarts student in trouble. So is Draco Malfoy. OOC. Set after OotP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small under nourished teen quickly added another item to a small pile. It was a sheet of blank parchment but to those who knew what it was, it was a map. The Marauders Map had been his father's. The boy looked down at his wand. If this didn't work he would have no way of protecting himself. Not that he had any way now. Shrinking the package with his wand the teen attached his wand and the package to a large snowy owl.

"Go to Hogwarts and find someone to give this to. Please hurry."

Instead of pecking him like she normally would the owl simply hooted softly and left. Sounds of bolts being drawn made the young teen turn in horror at the door. In his world he was powerful. In his world he was respected and adored. In his world he was Harry Potter. But in this world, he was nothing.

The single lunch table in the Great Hall held all of the professors still at Hogwarts. While it was the summer holidays the teachers usually stayed for a while to organise next year. As it was the end of the week, many of the teachers had gone home. Albus Dumbledore surveyed his colleagues. Minerva and Severus were arguing passionately about something, Hagrid was quietly talking to the new, or possibly old addition to his staff, Remus Lupin, and Poppy was staring of into the distance lost in thought.

What looked to be a badly cared for bird flew into the Great Hall and dropped its package in front of Minerva and Severus. Severus was the first to reach it and as he opened it, it grew larger. He pulled out a firebolt, a cloak that all people around the table recognised as an invisibility cloak, a photo album, a cracked mirror, and an old piece of parchment that made Lupin gasp and reach over to grab. Severus then saw the wand. Pulling it of the bird slowly he handed it to Albus. Albus' breath caught in his throat and his twinkle left his eye. Without looking up he said,

"It's Harry's, as is the cloak."

Sighing Remus looked up,

"And this is his map."

Hagrid, too, looked like crying as he reached for the photo album.

"This is his too."

The group assembled were quiet as they contemplated why these items would have been sent. The sound of Hagrid sobbing slowly broke the silence. Minerva was the first to speak.

"I think we should pull him out of his house and bring him here. It looks like he thinks his things are in danger there, and he probably is too."

There was a murmur of assent around the table. Albus took one last look at the wand; he knew his staff was going to hate him for what he was about to say. Clearing his throat Albus looked around at each of them.

"For now, he stays where he is. We need to know exactly what us going on. Acting prematurely could do more harm then not acting at all."

The uproar this caused wasn't surprising, however, when one certain member stood up and started yelling along with the others, Albus had to work hard not to allow it to show. It always seemed as if Severus hated Harry. He made the boys life harder for him often enough. Yet, he had saved Harry's life a few times. Standing up Dumbledore yelled,

"That's enough."

He then stormed up to his office and told the gargoyles to refuse to open even if the person did know the password. Albus looked around his office remembering the time at the end of last year when Harry had destroyed any number of his things. He was simply grateful that the boy hadn't thought to use magic. He knew that his staff thought he was crazy for not taking Harry away from the Dursley's, but he needed to be there. Without his mother's blood there to protect him things would be harder. Maybe if one of his father's relatives were still alive and able to take him, things would be different. Sighing Albus tried to work out what he could do.

A tap on his office door made Severus look up. Opening the door he saw Minerva. Motioning for her to come in Severus studied her intently. He and Minerva didn't get along too well, although it was better then the way he got along with other members of staff. He sat in one of his favourite chairs and saw Minerva slowly do the same. Before speaking she took a deep breath.

"I know you don't really like Potter, but were as angry as the rest of us when Albus said we wouldn't be getting him. I do trust Albus; it's just that I think he's wrong. And if there was anyone I would break his orders with, it would probably be you. So, is you decide you want to get Harry out of there, you know where my office is."

During her little speech Severus hadn't said a word. He had just continued to stare at her, a calculating look on his face. Standing up Minerva headed to the door, as she reached the doorway Severus stated,

"I'll think about it."

Then she was gone. Severus stayed in his chair contemplating what had happened. After a few minutes he went to his lab to work on some potions.

Dinner had come and gone. The entire affair had been awkward. No one had said a word to Dumbledore, and the few conversations that were held were hollow and empty of meaning. Severus was making his way back to his lab to finish of a potion when he felt a burning on his left arm.

"The Dark Lord."

With that Severus grabbed one of the two portkeys in his pocket. They were not ordinary portkeys. They could be activated over and over again, as long as the person knew the code. This portkey took the holder to Hogsmeade. Severus said the code word to activate it and counted down. As he arrived in Hogsmeade, Severus changed his robes, put on a white mask and apparated away. With a _crack_ he arrived, with other death eaters, at the Dark Lords hideout. One by one the bowed and kissed the hem of the robe the Dark Lord was wearing and stood in a circle around him. It was a usual meeting. All were asked to report. None of the Death Eaters had any useful information, which led to many crutius spells. The recent Azkaban breakout meant there were three more among them. If not for Severus tipping of the Order of the Phoenix there would have been a lot more free. Lucius Malfoy unfortunately was one of the three who was free. Son was Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus, as one of the Dark Lords more trusted servants, did not receive so many of the painful spells. As the meeting ended and the Death Eaters started apparating away, Voldemort, with Wormtail, left to go to another room in the old house. Severus slowly followed. Dumbledore had asked him to try and find out what information he would get if he talked to Wormtail alone. Though Wormtail barely left his masters side. As Severus approached the room Voldemort and Wormtail entered he heard a moan of pain.

"Why is this happening Wormtail?" Voldemort turned his red eyes on Peter, "What's going on?"

He grasped his arm in obvious pain. As Severus watched he saw for just an instant the red eyes turn to a brilliant green colour. He stepped back in surprise and quickly apparated away. He knew those eyes. He had been seeing them for five years. A strange idea dawned on Severus. What if the boy was being attacked and he was sending the pain to the Dark Lord. Potter had been feeling what the Dark Lord felt for years now, what if it could work both ways? But the Dark Lord had seemed in so much pain.

Mind made up Severus apparated to Little Whinging. Number four Privet Drive looked exactly like it always did. Waving his wand Severus' clothes turned back to his normal cloak. He swept up to the house, cloak billowing, and knocked on the door, it was opened by a thin, blonde lady with rather a lot of neck. Severus looked at the bruise on her cheek.

"Petunia, what happened?"

Relief washed over Petunia's face.

"Thank goodness you're here. Oh Severus, I told him to leave Harry alone and he hit me." Petunia took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "I though you said you would never take the kid."

"I did." Replied Severus with a strained expression on his voice, "But then again, so did you. Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Nodding, Severus pushed past her and headed for the stairs. He saw a door covered in locks. It was open and there was a large man holding a baseball bat. He started to swing it,

"You're a freak, and a murderer. You shouldn't be alo…"

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

Vernon Dursley was at the instant hit by a very powerful body binder. Pocketing his wand, Severus stepped over to where there was a boy. Harry was bruised and bleeding. Many of limbs were sticking out at odd angles and the clothes he was wearing could barely be called clothes. Severus quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the other portkey. This one went straight to the Hogwarts infirmary and Severus had used it any number of times. Holding it gently to Harry's chest he whispered,

"Phoenix. Three, two, one."

A familiar pull just above the nasal and they both ended up on the infirmary floor. Gently picking the boy up Severus walked over to a bed and placed him on it. Alerted by ringing bells that meant someone had portkeyed in Madam Pomfrey headed to the two figures. She was not at all surprised to find Severus there, but as she approached she saw who was on the bed, it was another story. Potter had been in here often enough, but not in as bad a condition as this. Not ever. Pomfrey quickly headed to a cabinet and began pulling out potions. First things first, she had to stabilize his breathing. That done she looked over him. Too many potions and his body would start to reject the magic. With a few spells she healed all his broken bones. She then gave him a blood-replenishing potion. All the while Severus stood at the head of the bed in a silent vigil. After a nourishment potion Pomfrey stepped back.

"What is it?" Severus' voice had a small quaver in it as he looked at the boy. "Can't you do any more?"

"Not until tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey started to walk away, as she looked over her shoulder she added, "He could do with some clean clothes though."

Then she left through an office door.

Severus found some of the pyjamas kept in the hospital wing then headed back to Harry. He slowly peeled of the boys blood soaked clothes and tossed them in a heap on the floor. The very slowly, as to not injure the boy more he put on the pyjamas. Sighing Severus pulled a chair over to Harry's bed and sat down to wait for morning.

Walking into the hospital wing the first thing Madam Pomfrey noticed was that Severus was asleep in a chair beside the bed, head resting next to Harry's outstretched hand. As she reached him, Pomfrey saw that he was looking a lot better. Over the years she had been caring for Harry in the hospital wing, she had never worked out how come he always healed faster then everyone else she treated. She cast several spells, healing most of his cuts and bruises, gave him another blood-replenishing potion as well as a nourishment potion. He would need more potions later that day, but for now sleep was probably the best thing for him. As she headed down to breakfast she pondered whether the headmaster knew that Potter was here. As she arrived in the Great Hall, she saw everyone still at Hogwarts eating their breakfast in a stony silence. As she approached she pondered whether or not she should tell them Potter was here. Deciding she would, she dropped into a seat.

"Poppy, by any chance is Severus in the hospital wing?"

"Yes, he is. But he's not the only one. He brought Potter with him."

The response to this was immediate. Both Minerva and Albus jumped to their feet, Hagrid began quietly sobbing again and a look of extreme relief crossed Remus' face.

"They're both sleeping at the moment so I ask that no one disturbs them." Breakfast quickly finished and with a silent mutual agreement they all headed up to the hospital wing. As they reached the door Pomfrey turned to face her colleagues,

"I need you to all be quiet, no matter what you see. And I want you all, that includes you Albus, to just stay away from them."

Opening the door she let them in. They were both in almost the same position as when they left except that Harry was now firmly holding Severus' hand. For the most part Harry was looking better. Without his accelerated healing process it would have taken a few days to reach this stage. After seeing how well he was going both Hagrid and Remus left after a few minutes. Minerva, Albus and Poppy watched the two sleeping wizards. As they watched they saw a look of horror cross Harry's face. He then squeezed Severus' hand, who squeezed back before opening his eyes to stare at Albus. Slowly he moved his gaze to Minerva who he could have sworn was trying to keep from smiling.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore queried.

"We had our meeting. I tried to catch Wormtail on his own. But he was with the Dark Lord. He screamed out in pain and then his eyes turned green. Then I went to Privet Drive and rescued him." Turning his black eyes to the boy on the bed his whispered, "He shouldn't have needed saving."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly "The only other choice wouldn't accept him."

"I know," replied Severus. "I'll tell you if there's any change."

As Minerva and Albus left the hospital wing, Poppy watched as Severus smoothed Harry's hair from his face.

It was four days later that Harry woke up. He didn't open his eyes at first. The hand that he had been clinging to when he was in the dark place was still there. He didn't hurt all over and his felt safe and warm. He slowly opened his eyes. Harry couldn't see much as he didn't have his glasses but as he tried to sit up an arm came round his back from the dark shape next to his bed. He knew instinctively that this was the person who had held his hand and saved him from the Dursley's. Leaning against the shoulder Harry started crying for the first time in days. The one holding him simply started rubbing his back and saying words that Harry couldn't work out. Pulling his arm up he hugged the person back.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the glasses he had found next to the boy on the night he had saved him and with a tap of his wand he fixed them and placed them on the boy in his arms. Harry looked up. Even though he knew the person wasn't Mrs Weasley he still half expected to see her red hair. The person he did see shocked him so much that for a few minutes he couldn't speak.

"Professor Snape?"

Harry couldn't help but stare, if he could have chosen one person who it could have been it _definitely_ wasn't him. He probably didn't even fall on the list of the top one hundred people. While all these thoughts were running through his head, he hadn't let go of Snape's hand and he had also kept leaning on his shoulder. Severus wasn't sure if the boy had simply forgotten he was hugging him or if he really didn't mind. He wouldn't have blamed the boy if he hated him. Severus had done a lot to make his life miserable. But he had never caused him physical pain. He had even saved the boy a few times. Over the past few days he had stayed by the boys bed thinking. It really shouldn't matter whom his father was, at least not that much. It was time to come clean with the boy, and himself for that matter.

"I'm eleven months younger then my brother, so we both ended up in the same year at Hogwarts. However he is only my half brother because it was only a month after having my bother that she conceived me."

Harry had no idea where this was going but listened interested anyway. It wasn't everyday that Professor Snape talked about himself.

"I have only met my father once, and that was one time to many, however I did take his last name. My stepfather hated me. He would always give my brother everything. He was so spoilt. My mother tried to make it up to me, but her health was failing. She would teach me small magic, and she would try to get the house elf to pay more attention to me. When I was eight, she died. I kept her wand and continued learning magic on my own. My stepfather payed me no more attention then he ever did and I was forced mainly to care for myself. When our letters came for Hogwarts, my brother got a party to celebrate. He got all the newest things while my stepfather only brought me second hand things. He was sorted first and went to Gryffindor. When I got to the sorting hat I was thinking anything but Gryffindor. Obviously, I was made a Slytherin. I only went home during the summer holidays. My brother made my life at Hogwarts horrible. He was the older of us and had always been able to push me around. I hated him so much. Around our seventh year his father died. I was left the house as it was originally mothers and she wanted it passed to me. I also got all her money while my brother got all of my stepfathers. He got married and had a child, a little boy. The Dark Lord killed my brother and his wife, but not the boy. The child went to live with his mother's sister. For a long time I hated the boy. However, when his life had been in danger I saved him. It was kind of a family loyalty thing. My brother wouldn't have saved my kid, but his wife would have. Then lately I've realised that he is not his father. I've realised that he needs someone to be there for him, a real family. That maybe Dumbledore was right all along, and I needed one too."

Snape stopped talking and looked down at Harry. Harry had tears in his eyes.

"My halfbrother was James Potter."

Harry sat up straight and stared at Snape in the face.

"Uh huh. So that makes you my uncle?"

Snape nodded watching Harry for a response. Harry stared at his hands thinking. He had finally let go of Snape's hand. He stared at a spot on the floor not really seeing it. Snape had always hated him. But whenever Harry had needed him most he had been there. When he had been alone and scared and lost in a white world where nothing had made sense he had held his hand. When he had cried, Snape had held him. Snape had told him about his past. Something Harry would never have believed possible. But above all, it meant Harry would finally have a family. Deciding he would give Snape a go he looked up.

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving?"

Snape looked as though he had just been slapped on the face. He had just dropped a bombshell on the boy and he wanted _food!_

"Yes. Of course. Dobby"

Harry watched as Dobby appeared and bent low.

"Get as some food."

"Yes of course Master Snape."

Dobby disappeared with a crack and Harry leant back on Snape's shoulder.

"Would I still have to call you Professor Snape or could I call you Uncle Severus or maybe just Severus? Because I want to start again."

Snape looked at the boy in surprise. He was taking this amazingly well.

"Any. But don't call me Uncle Severus around people you don't know and trust. When you're feeling better you could come back to my house if you wanted to and live there."

Severus tried to keep the hope from his voice. He hated living all alone, but no one had been able to breach his defences. Not until Harry. And Harry had achieved it by almost dying which wasn't the most useful of getting to know someone. The last year, he Severus Snape, had been really worried that when Harry was in the Department of Mysteries the Dark Lord might have killed him. Of course, then he hadn't wanted to admit what he felt so generally treated the boy the same as before. It was only later when he thought back on it, that he was ashamed of the way he had treated Harry. Then when they had both been sleeping Severus had seen some of Harry's early childhood. He supposed that Petunia and her husband hadn't treated Harry any better then he would have himself. But it didn't help. The boy had lived a bad childhood. Severus had always thought that the boy would have lived a very pampered life. But he hadn't. This too, was one of the things that really bought his defences down and changed his opinion of the boy. It made him realize that the boy was more like him then he was like James. Yes, he looked like James and had his skill at Quidditch, but his personality was different. He wasn't as mean. He was even honourable. In fact, thinking back, Severus couldn't remember a single time Harry had ever initiated a fight. He retaliated a lot, but was usually not the aggressor.

Dobby appeared back in the room carrying a large tray of food that he deposited at the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling better Harry Potter, sir? I was worried"

"No. I'm fine Dobby really. How are you and Winky?"

"Winky is still drinking sir, but not as much as usual. I'm hopeful that soon she will stop drinking all together."

"That's wonderful Dobby." Harry closed his eyes and tried to push away a dizziness that was slowly become more and more obvious. "I'll see you round then."

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Of course."

With that Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry stretched out his hand and sipped at the pumpkin juice that was in front of him. As he finished the glass he set it back down and fell asleep on Severus' shoulder.

Making his way out from under the boy Severus positioned Harry on what looked to be a comfortable on the bed and finished eating what Dobby had brought. Madam Pomfrey showed up a few hours later and as she was moving around Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Oh, you're awake Mister Potter. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A lot better. When can I leave?"  
Laughing Madam Pomfrey looked Harry over. He always tried to get out of the hospital wing as soon as possible but often would have to come back in a short while. It was amazing how many times that boy had had to come to the hospital wing. He did however seem to be almost completely healed.

"You can probably leave in a few days. Today you may go down to dinner as long as Professor Snape is with you, and you must come right back."

Harry smiled and looked imploringly at Severus.

"What time is dinner?"

Madam Pomfrey walked off smiling leaving the two to talk.

Dinner had already started when Harry, Severus and Madam Pomfrey walked into the Great Hall. A hand resting on the boys shoulder he firmly steered Harry to two seats together. They were in between Minerva and Remus, which he was grateful for. Out of everyone there they were probably the two most level headed. Harry sat next to his head of house and looked up smiling.

"Hi."

"Good evening Potter. I trust you are feeling better."

"I am. How are you? Last time I saw you, you were still walking around with a cane."

"I'm feeling much better now Potter. I only have to sit down more often then I used to for a while, just till I'm back on my feet. By the way, I'm really not meant to tell you this but you're the Gryffindor Captain for Quidditch. I hope you're up to it."

Harry's smile was contagious and soon they were talking about Gryffindor's chances for the cup. That topic lasted until the start of dessert. At that stage Harry stared around the table and his eyes fell on Dumbledore briefly and the table saw the anger reflected in his eyes. He then realized Remus was there. He had known he was there before but it hadn't really registered that he was _here_.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing back?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to come back and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Cool"

It was a bit after that that Harry started to feel dizzy again. He tried to push it away but it didn't work.

"Unc……Sev……"

Severus turned to see Harry was slumped in his chair with his hands over his eyes. Picking the boy up he quickly excused himself and walked up to the hospital wing with a very agitated Madam Pomfrey following. As Severus set him back on his bed, Harry started to feel better and a little sleepy.

"Are you ok Harry?"

"Just a little sleepy" Harry replied truthfully.

Within a few minutes Harry was sleeping peacefully.

The peaceful sleep didn't last long however, and soon Harry was remembering.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't want them to die. It's not my fault. Please believe me, I didn't mean to get them killed."

Snape stared at the sleeping form. Who had he killed? Not knowing what else to do he whispered legilimens and entered Harry's head. He was in a maze. There was the Triwizard cup, and there was Cedric Diggory. He watched as Harry and Cedric took the cup together. He watched as they arrived in the graveyard and Wormtail killed Cedric. The scenery then changed and Severus recognised it as the ministry. He saw the order fighting Death Eaters. Severus watched in shock as Sirius Black fell through the veil after a spell shot from Bellatrix Lestrange hit him. Saw Remus restrain Harry from following. The scenery changed again and he was in a house. He heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off."

He saw the flash of green light then he heard Lily pleading for her son's life. There was another flash of green and a high cold laugh. Severus was thrown from Harry's mind as he woke up. Severus reached out for him, holding him. Harry had seen his parents die. How could he have remembered? He was so young when they died.

"It's my fault they died. It's all my fault."

Severus looked down at his nephew in astonishment. "It's not your fault Harry. It was never your fault." Snape looked down at the pair of green eyes that were looking at him in disbelief. "There was nothing you could have done to save them. Believe me Harry. It's not your fault.

"Are you sure?" If anyone else had told Harry this he wasn't sure he would have believed them, but Snape never said anything _nice_ if it wasn't true. In fact, he didn't say anything-nice full stop. Snape nodded and gently kissed the boy on the top of his head. They stayed that way for a long time. Neither wanting to be the one that broke the contact. Morning came and went before either of them moved. Harry sat up and looked Snape in the eyes.

"You saw it didn't you. All of it."

Snape nodded.

"Thank-you."

Snape looked down at the boy in surprise, "What for?"

"Everything."

Closing his eyes, Harry soon fell asleep on Severus' shoulder. He woke only briefly to take the potions from Madam Pomfrey. At dinnertime however he got up and started to walk to the door before Severus had even realised he was awake. The two arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes later and once again sat down next to each other. Harry talked pleasantly to everyone on the table except Dumbledore who he didn't even look at. That night Harry was released from the hospital wing. Not quite knowing where he was meant to sleep he turned to Severus.

"Uncle Severus," he still wasn't sure about addressing the man this way but wanted it to be true all the same, "Where do I sleep?"

"You could sleep in the Gryffindor Tower in your normal bedroom, or, I could create a room for you in my quarters."

"A room in your quarters would be nice" Harry admitted.

Snape nodded and started to lead the boy to his quarters they were just beside his office so the boy would have no trouble finding them as he had been to the office many times before. As they reached the painting that guarded the door it made a strange hissing noise. Severus recognised it as the same noise it had made when these became his quarters.

"_Hello_"

Harry looked at the painting before replying in parseltongue, "_Hi_"

"_You can speak it. Are you of Slytherin?_"

Not quite sure how to respond to the snake Harry shook his head, "_No. I'm in Gryffindor. Severus is my uncle. I'm going to be staying with him for a while. My name is Harry._"

"_I am Kanio. I look forward to talking to you Harry, not many people can understand me. I would love to have conversations with you sometimes._"

"_Of course._"

Severus listened to the strange hissing sounds between the boy and the portrait for a while. After a while they seemed to have stopped talking. The boy might as well have his own password. He looked down at Harry.

"Create a password with the snake so you can enter."

Harry nodded, "_I need to create a password with you. I think it will be 'family'. If that's all right with you._"

The snake nodded. Turning to his uncle Harry wondered what would happen next. Severus said something Harry didn't catch and the portrait swang open. Both climbed in. It revealed a spacious sitting room with several doors leading of it. Wandering up to it Snape waved his wand before turning and motioning for Harry to open the door. Harry apprehensively opened the door and found a cosy room with a large bed, writing desk, bookshelf and wardrobe. The room was decorated in true Gryffindor style. Snape sneered at the colours but didn't comment. There were two doors in the room. One leading out and the other to what Harry assumed was the bathroom. Snape walked out to the sitting room and waited for Harry to finish examining his room. The first thing Harry did was cast a Silencing Charm over his bed. It had become a habit for him to do it every few months. He then went to the wardrobe and when he opened it he found one set of robes and his invisibility cloak. On the table was his photo album, Sirius' mirror, his firebolt, the Marauders Map and his wand. In the corner was Hedwig's cage.

Walking into the sitting room he found a cosy looking chair and sat down opposite Snape.

"I know you probably don't want to, but tomorrow we are going to Little Whinging to gather your things that are not already here."

Snape watched the boy carefully for any sign of reaction. But all that happened was that Harry nodded.

"You'll have to go to bed soon or Poppy will skin as both alive."

Harry looked up smiling. Had Severus really just made a joke? He stared at him curiously for a few minutes before getting up and going to bed. He had been lying in his bed for a few minutes to comfortable to get up and turn of the light when Snape walked in. He walked over to Harry's bed and kissed him lightly on the head before turning the light out and whispering

"Goodnight Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning shivering. This was the day he was going with Snape back to the Dursley's. He got up and went to the sitting room only to find Snape already there. Snape was reading on a couch but when he saw Harry he put the book down and patted the couch beside him. Harry obediently went to sit beside Snape. Snape for his part reached out and laid his arm was across Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned in to Snape.

"I don't want to go. Can we just stay here? I like it here. Let's just stay, right here, please." Snape's black eyes found Harry's green eyes and Snape knew Harry would hate him for what he was about to say.

"We have to go Harry. But Dudley will be out, and with the help of the ministry, Vernon is in gaol. It will only be Petunia. That's not so bad is it?"

Harry remembered the time she had tried to make Vernon stop hitting him and nodded. He stood up to go get changed before remembering he didn't have any muggle clothes.

"Um, Severus. What am I meant to wear?"

Smiling Severus called out for Dobby who appeared carrying a large assortment of clothing, both muggle and wizard. Harry stared he had never owned so many clothes in his life.

"I guess they're like one years worth of presents form your uncle. I still have the other fourteen to make up though."

"Thank-you." Harry reached out for the clothes and couldn't stop staring. He took them into his room and hung them up in the wardrobe, which seemed to have never ending closet space. He pulled out a pair of jeans and top, which he put on before returning to the sitting room where Severus was waiting. After both had eaten a quick breakfast they walked to the boundaries of Hogwarts. Snape would have used the portkey but the walk would do the boys uneasy mind good. When they reached the edge of the boundary he firmly grasped Harry's arm and apparated away. They both appeared in a small park close to Privet Drive. They slowly walked up to number four. The closer they got to the house the closer Harry drew to Severus. Severus knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by Petunia Dursley. Upon seeing Harry she pulled him into a brief hug before stepping back. Harry stared frozen, first Severus and now Petunia. What was the world coming to? Petunia ushered Severus and Harry into the kitchen where she poured some tea for both herself and Severus while giving Harry a glass of milk.

"I would never have imagined this." Petunia admitted. "That day at the wedding, we both swore we would never take any of their children. Now look at us."

Snape laughed bitterly. "The wedding. The two of us hiding at the back pretending we didn't know who they were, while each of us was the only family left to them."

Petunia thought back. At first she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone. But then this man had seemed to hate both Lily and James as much as she did, so they started talking. It had turned out he was James' half brother. They had only seen each other twice. After the wedding they had each been present, for a short period at least, at the celebration held for Harry's birth.

"There's one thing I want to know." Petunia started, fixing Severus with a glare that Harry knew all too well, "How did you escape having to take Harry. Why was it me?"

Severus smiled mischievously "I had adoption papers ready and waiting," and then in a more sober voice he added, "and your blood bond is the stronger of the two. Not only that, but he was safer with you."

"His stuff is still upstairs if you want to go and get it."

Harry took this as an opening for him to jump and run to his old room to gather all his belongings. A few of his books had been destroyed, but Harry didn't mind that much as they had been Lockhart's. He was down stairs again in a few minutes. Severus said goodbye to Petunia and led Harry outside. They walked slowly back to the park. Severus was about to grab Harry and apparate them to Hogsmeade when Harry disappeared with a crake. Frowning Severus wondered if he had made it to Hogsmeade or was somewhere else. He quickly apparated himself to Hogsmeade but couldn't see Harry. He raced up to the castle hoping that Harry might be there. He swept through the Entrance Hall and made his way to the dungeons. When he came to the corridor that held his quarters he asked a portrait if any one had come this way and was disappointed to find that no one had been anywhere near here since they had left that morning. He hurried to his quarters whispered the password and pushed his way in. He heard noises coming from Harry's room. Snape stared in surprise as he saw the boy was there unpacking his things.

"How did you get here?"

Harry turned around. "Apparated I guess. I was in the park then I was thinking about what it was like to be apparating, then about my room. Then I kinda ended up here."

"But you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts."

Harry looked up. Hermione kept telling him and Ron that. Not that they ever remembered that, but now that Snape had mentioned it. Harry shrugged and continued rearranging his things.

"You know if I was you. I wouldn't spend too much time organising things here, because we'll probably be leaving soon. I want to get back home to Snape Manor before the end of the holidays."

Harry looked up at him, smiling broadly. "Can we leave tomorrow?"

Snape nodded and the exited teen started packing all the things he wanted to take with him into the trunk many of them had been in minutes earlier.

That night at dinner Harry was excitedly telling Remus and Hagrid about going to Snape Manor. Severus was talking to Minerva about Harry's extraordinary first apparation. Dumbledore was watching Harry sadly. The entire time he had been here, Harry hadn't said a thing to him. It appeared that the boy who lived was still angry with him. It wasn't without reason of course, but still, not appreciated. All of a sudden Harry cried out in pain his hand going to his scar. He could see Lucius Malfoy.

"Where is your son? I told you to bring him. You said he would be a faithful Death Eater where is he? _Crucio_."

Harry cried out in pain as both he and Lucius were hit by the crutius curse.

"Draco must come or it will be you're life Lucius."

Harry felt Voldemort leave his mind. His body was shaking all over. He looked up to seem Severus standing over him.

"Lucius made a deal with Voldemort. He said he'd give him Draco, but Draco run away and now Voldemort wants to kill him. I don't know where Draco is but we need to find him."

Kneeling in front of the boy he wrapped his arms around the boy, allowing Harry to let loose the tears. Picking the boy up he excused himself and walked down to their quarters in the dungeon. Seating himself in a comfortable green chair near the fire he arranged Harry on his lap and then started reading a book that was beside the chair.

They stayed in that position a long time. When it came time for bed, Snape picked up the boy and placed him in his bed. He must have fallen asleep while Snape was reading and he didn't feel like waking the boy up so he simply removed his glasses and shoes.

The next morning they ate breakfast quietly. Sitting on the couch Snape started reading again. At least that was his intent, but as Harry got up and went to his room, Severus couldn't help watching. The boy appeared a few minutes later with a book. He then sat down beside his uncle, lay down so his head was on Severus' lap, opened his book and started reading. When it came time for lunch Harry stood up and looked down at his uncle.

"Do we have to go to the Great Hall? I don't think I will be ok around that many people."

Nodding Snape called for Dobby and within minutes the two were sitting down and eating lunch. That afternoon the two of then both stayed in their shared quarters. Snape was making a potion and for the most part Harry just watched. There was one or two occasions when Snape got Harry to cut something up, but after a while was content to just let the boy watch. As dinnertime came Snape cleaned away his working area. He held out an arm to Harry, so the boy could have some comfort walking down to the Great Hall. With Severus arm resting over his shoulder, Harry pushed the door open and headed to the table. Both Harry and Snape wore identical scowls as they saw the only two seats left were either side of the Headmaster. They took their seats wordlessly. Harry was next to Hagrid and Snape's other side held Remus. All through main course, both Harry and Snape pointedly ignored Dumbledore. As dessert ended, Dumbledore turned so he was facing the Gryffindor golden boy.

"Harry, in Sirius' will…"

"No." Harry turned on his headmaster. "Don't you dare talk about him in front of me."

"We've been through this Harry."

"It doesn't make the pain go away. You can't just expect that everything will be all right because we _talked_. It doesn't work like that."

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore started.

"Not any more." Harry voice held so much venom that Hagrid actually moved back. "I'm not your boy any more. I'll never be_ your_ boy again. It's your fault Sirius is gone, and I don't forgive you. I don't forgive you for leaving me at the Dursley's, or for not telling me about the prophecy until it was too late. I don't forgive you for keeping me locked up at the Dursley's every summer holidays for the last few years. I don't forgive you for making Sirius feel like he couldn't do anything to help the order, and for keeping _him_ locked up. And most of all I don't forgive you for Sirius' death."

"Sit down Harry."

Harry hadn't realised that he had stood up, but now he was standing he wanted to keep it that way.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. Not again. Not ever."

Harry turned and strode from the Great Hall without a backwards glance. Severus glared at the Headmaster before heading after Harry. The other teachers refused to meet his eyes.

Harry was leaning against a wall in the Entrance Hall when Severus came out of the Great Hall. Severus made his way to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Neither looked up as the professors walked out of the Great Hall. Remus was on the verge of going up to shout at Severus but a look from Minerva stopped him. Dumbledore watched sadly. His two favourite boys were angry with him. But no, angry really didn't cover what the two wizards felt towards him. Sighing deeply he headed of to his office, lost in painful memories.

Harry and Snape weren't the only two leaving Hogwarts that day. Both Minerva and Remus were going too. Harry was desperately trying to avoid meeting Dumbledore. Minerva came down as Harry and Severus were eating breakfast to say goodbye.

"Severus, my offer still stands. If you ever need help, you know where I live."

"Thank-you."

Minerva and Severus clasped arms firmly, for despite the hostility shown towards each other, they each respected the other. Turning to Harry, Minerva did something quite out of character. She hugged him.

"Goodbye."

She walked from the room not allowing the tears to fall.

Snape watched her go. He then went into his room and pulled out his fully packed trunk, and put it next to the fireplace. Harry was quick to follow suit.

"Before we go, can I go and see Remus and Hagrid."

Severus smiled, "I think we both can."

Harry nodded and pulled his map out of his pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Severus watched as the blank piece of parchment turned into a map. When he had taken it off Potter in Harry's third year, he was sure there was something about it. Guess it turned out there was.

Harry checked on the map to see where Dumbledore was. It turned out he was in his office talking to Hagrid. That meant he would talk to Remus first. He headed of to the Great hall where the map told him Remus was.

As he entered the room Remus looked up.

"Harry. How are you?"

"Better professor."

"Good, good. I'm glad you got that map back. It was a fine bit of magic if you don't mind me saying. Sirius, James and I worked forever on it."

Severus gasped. Remus turned his attention to the man that had followed Harry in for the first time. Remus didn't know what to say. The Marauders had spent most of their seven years at Hogwarts annoying this man. And now not only would they be working together, but he had taken in James' son.

"I'm sorry for what we did at school Severus. I really am. And even if you don't want to believe it, Sirius was to. For some things at least."

Snape nodded impassively. "Well we're about to go. So please continue with the goodbyes."

Walking up to Remus, Harry pulled the man into a one armed hug.

"Goodbye Professor Lupin."

"Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Severus."

"Lupin. Come on Harry."

Severus started walking, hoping against hope that he could get away from the werewolf before he lost his cool. He stopped when he felt a hand catch his wrist. He looked down at Harry. The boy looked upset about something.

"If I have to choose between you and Professor Lupin, I'll choose you."

Harry looked up at his newfound uncle. Having a family member that really cared for him was something he would give anything to keep. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Severus smile. Checking on the map Harry saw that Hagrid was almost at the Entrance Hall.

"Hagrid." Harry called upon seeing the half giant start his descent. Harry ran up the stairs quickly closing the gap between them. Hagrid smiled at the enthusiasm the boy had.

"I'll write Harry, all the time."

Harry smiled up at his big friend. "So will I."

Hugging briefly they went there separate ways, Hagrid out to his hut and Harry back to Severus.

Severus looked down at the boy, "Is that everyone?"

Harry shook his head. "But I can say bye to Dobby back in our quarters."

Snape looked down at the boy in surprise. He wanted to say goodbye to a house elf. Shrugging Severus started towards the dungeons. He was about to turn down a corridor when Harry pulled him back sharply into a doorframe. He stared at the boy trying to work out what was running through his mind. A minute later Albus Dumbledore walked past their hiding place. Severus looked at the boy in surprise. How could Harry have known where the Headmaster was? His eyes fell on the map in Harry's hands and his question was answered. Not only was it a map of Hogwarts but also it showed where everybody on it was. Stunned by the map, Snape didn't walk out of the doorframe till Harry gently pushed him forward. The rest of the trip to the dungeon was uneventful. That was until they reached the portrait that guarded the entrance.

"Severus." Cried Harry in alarm. "We forgot about Draco. We've got to find him. Quickly."

"Calm down Harry. I have a fair idea where he is. After we make it to Snape Manor, if we still don't know where he is we can search for him."

Looking at his hands Harry nodded. He couldn't believe he had just forgot about Malfoy like that. When they entered the sitting room Dobby was already waiting.

"Harry Potter sir, I made you a present. But it's for your birthday so don't open it till then." Dobby held out the gift.

Harry took it, smiling down at the elf. "Thank-you Dobby. I'll see you when I get back next year."

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Dobby bowed so low his nose hit the ground then he disappeared back to the kitchens with a _crack_.

Snape threw in a handful of floo powder into his fire. He then gently pushed Harry in, handed him the trunk and said Snape Manor. The fire started spinning and Harry was off. He landed in a fireplace in a place he had never been before. Stepping out of the fireplace he dragged his trunk over to a chair and started dusting himself off. A few seconds later, Snape was stepping elegantly out of the fireplace, trunk in hand. He motioned for Harry to leave his trunk and follow him. Harry hastened to obey. Reaching the door they stepped out into the Entrance Hall of, from what Harry could see, was a very large house. Placing a hand on his nephews shoulder Snape propelled Harry forward. There was an exited squeal and a blonde haired boy started running down the stairs. As soon as the blonde boy saw Harry he stopped, and sneered.

"What are you doing here Potty?"

Harry took a half step back into Snape. Allowing the boy to lean on him, he turned to his godson, his voice turning icy, "Harry is here, because I want him to be here. And as this is my house, you had better accept it."

Draco Malfoy looked at the two of them. Harry was virtually collapsed in Severus' arms.

"You're both ok aren't you. There hasn't been an accident with a spell or a potion or anything?"

Snape glared at him. "What? No. We're both fine."

A house elf appeared out of one of the rooms.

"Master Snape. You're back. And you've seen Mister Malfoy. That's good."

Snape looked down at his house elf. She had been like a mother to him over the years. "Zella, this is Master Potter."

Harry looked at the house elf. "Call me Harry."

Snape looked at the boy in Surprise. Zella called him Master Severus when they were alone. But she had been with him for a long time. Harry had just met her.

"Of course Master Harry. I have already moved your trunk to your room. When you're ready I will show them to you."

Harry looked up at Snape, "Can I go Severus?"

"Yes Harry. But after you're settled in your room I would like you to join as in the dining room so we can start lunch. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

Harry followed Zella to a room on the second floor that was so large Harry thought he would never be able to fill it. In the centre there was a large double bed. Like his room in Severus' quarters, the room was coloured in red and gold. However, in a few places there was black and green. Not quite Slytherin colours but close enough. Harry saw his trunk was in the middle of the room. Once again he cast a silencing charm over the bed.

"Thank-you Zella. I'll unpack after lunch. Could you please show me to the dining room."

Bowing Zella turned and headed to the dining room, the boy who lived close behind her.

Dumbledore looked sadly around his office. Harry and Severus had gone to Snape Manor. That he was sure of. The problem was that he couldn't find Snape Manor. He had started looking for it out of mild curiosity about twenty years ago. Over time it had grown into a habit. He had spent countless hours trying to work out where Severus lived over the holidays. The annoying part of it was that he was no closer to finding the house then he had been twenty years ago. It was extremely well hidden. While he could send owls to it, he could never seem to find it himself. And now with Harry living there, he really wished he could.

"But what's he doing here?" Draco shouted. He had never had to share this house with anyone but Snape before. "You two hate each other. Is this Dumbledore's

doing?"

"It is like I said before. He is here, because I want him to be here. This is the end of this conversation." Severus' expression softened. "How are you?"

"How much do you know Severus?"

Snape surveyed his boy. He wouldn't give away what Harry had told him, but all that the Dark Lord had told his Death Eaters was that he wanted Draco Malfoy found. But Draco couldn't know that. "He said he was looking for you, and you were to be brought in alive so that he could make you a Death Eater."

Draco shuddered at the last words. "Don't make me go."

An idea came into Snape's head, "I wont, as long as you don't give Harry a hard time."

Draco nodded. They sat in silence till Harry arrived. He was brimming with excitement and Snape couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic boy.

"This is the dining room, Master Harry. I'll go bring in your lunch."

"Thank-you Zella."

Draco frowned slightly. Again Zella had called Harry, _Master _Harry. He was only _Mister_ Malfoy. It had happened every time today. In fact Severus had even introduced him that way. It seemed that some connection between his godfather and the Gryffindor brat had been formed. Draco fought the temptation to sneer at the boy as he could feel Severus' eyes on him. He did however, cast quick glances at the boy. Potter was mostly pushing food around his plate. His shoulders were slumped in a way Draco had never seen before. It almost looked like defeat. Draco stared in surprise at this realisation. Harry looked up and their eyes met.

Snape looked up as he felt one of his boys use Legilamency. He supposed it would have to be Potter as he felt a strong shield go up.

"Damn Potter you're good. Not many people manage to block me completely. Who taught you?"

Harry smiled in a sinister smile, took a quick glance at his uncle before countering, "Severus did."

Draco turned to glare at Snape, "You taught _him!_ You said you wouldn't teach me. But you taught him?"

Snape sighed inwardly; this house might take a while to settle down. "I taught him on Dumbledore's orders. You burst in on one of the lessons, the last lesson as I recall, I told you it was remedial Potions."

Draco nodded; it was when they had just found Montague. Looking back Draco remembered that they had been standing on either side of Snape's desk each with their wand pointed at the other. After that night, in Potions, Snape had been ignoring Potter.

"What happened? Why did you stop?"

Snape bristled, it had been because Harry had gotten into the Pensieve and seen him being bullied by the Marauders, but he didn't want Draco to know that. Luckily, Harry saved him, "That is between Severus and myself. And if you don't mind, we'd prefer not to think about it."

Draco took the hint and the rest of the meal passed in silence.

Severus looked at his nephew's plate. He hadn't eaten much, but he hadn't eaten much while they were at Hogwarts either. Zella came in and took away all the dishes. Draco stood up and walked to the door, as he got there, he turned back to Snape, "Lessons as usual, or are you busy?"

"No. Lessons as usual, or almost usual. Harry will be joining you."

"WHAT?" Two voices cried at once.

"I don't want him in my lessons…"

"… It's holidays. Why do I have to have lessons…"

"…he'll wreck everything, and he wouldn't know the stuff you've taught me…"

"…I'm still recovering. Madam Pomfrey said I used a lot of my magic to stay alive at the Dursley's house. Even more when I forced the link with Voldemort."

Harry shut his mouth quickly realising what he had just said. In the silence that followed, Harry's memories turned back to those times when the pain had become to much and he had forced it on Voldemort. Tears came into his eyes, he looked up and met Draco's gaze defiantly.

Draco just looked at him shocked. Had Potter just implied that not only had he almost died, but also he had some kind of link with the Dark Lord? Draco saw the tears in the green eyes and for the first time in his life, felt sympathy towards the boy who lived. Feeling he was unwanted there, Draco left. Thoughts were running round his head. What had happened to Potter? The next few hours Draco couldn't push the thoughts from his mind or the image of Harry's slumped shoulders and crying eyes. At four he made his way to Severus' office for the lessons Snape gave him whenever he came to visit. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. Potter was already there. Unknown to him, Harry and Severus had walked to the office as soon as Draco had left, and spent the time talking about Harry's relatives. For most of it Harry had sat slumped on Severus' lap. At the moment however he had his own chair.

Snape beckoned Draco in. "I thought we could start on something easy. At least, Draco managed it in his second year, in the simplest form. I haven't retouched the subject since then. But you have both seen it used. It's the spell Draco had used on you during the duelling lessons in your second year, the one that summoned the snake. The incantation is Serpensortia."

Harry nodded, he pictured the snake that had come towards him that time in second year and stated quite firmly, "_Serpensortia_."

A long black snake fell out of his wand.

"Good." Snape mused before vanquishing the snake. "But now try for a different type of snake."

Draco groaned. This was the part where he got stuck.

Harry pictured the next snake he knew really well. "_Serpensortia_."

A much larger snake came out of his wand this time. Snape gave out a cry and stared at the snake in fright. Harry looked slightly scared. He hadn't expected it to work. "_Nagini?_"

The snake answered in the same hissing noises, "_I am just a recreation of the one you call Nagini. While we hold the same name, look and personality, I am not enslaved the way she is, and I am free to do what I wish._"

Harry looked at the snake curiously, "_Do you have her memories?_"

Draco could have sworn he saw the snake shake its head. It was at the same time that Snape came to his senses and vanished the snake.

"What do you think you were doing?" Snape was furious, "Do you know whose snake that was?"

Harry looked up coldly. "Of course I know whose snake that was. But it wasn't really Nagini, it was just a recreation."

"Nagini?" Snape looked puzzled. It was a weird expression to see on the Potions Master's face. Neither Harry nor Draco could ever remembering seeing it there.

"The snake does have a name Severus. Voldemort may be cruel, but he does refer to his snake by name."

Draco stared at Harry, "That was the Dark Lord's snake?"

Harry was about to answer but Snape beat him to it, "Yes. It was. Or at least it was, as Harry pointed out, a reformation of it. That is what the next step is. Get different snakes. You can have your usual corner if you like?"

Draco acquiesced. He headed to the corner of Snape's office he had claimed as his own and tried to make different snakes. Harry went closer to the fire, and he too, started making different snakes. This time Harry never tried making a snake he already knew. After an hour Harry looked up. Draco was surrounded by a large amount of snakes. More then what surrounded Harry. But, his were all identical. Harry on the other hand, had about a dozen snakes, all different. It took him longer to make the snakes, because after each one was made he would talk to it.

Severus found this habit increasingly annoying, but could not find a way to stop the boy. He was more worried about the fact that Harry had created Nagini. It was not meant to be possible to create a replica of a snake in this spell.

Harry suddenly had a thought. "Can we move into the entrance hall please?"

Snape looked at him curiously. What was the boy up to? "All right." He quickly vanished all the snakes in the room. He motioned Draco to follow. They made it to the entrance hall before anyone spoke. "Severus, Draco, could you wait in one of the rooms to the side. And Severus, be ready to vanquish it if the need arises." Both Slytherins looked at the boy in curiosity. "Be careful Harry" Severus warned before following to the room where Draco had already entered. Harry took a deep calming breath. He was sure this would work. After all it was the King of Serpents. "_Serpensortia_." Harry watched as the Basilisk came out of his wand.

"_Close your eyes please_."

"_Of course. You summoned me, so as long as you speak, I will obey you._"

Harry sighed in relief.

But in the room where Draco and Severus stood, there was anything but relief. Snape hurriedly waved his wand and the Basilisk disappeared. He stormed out to where Harry was standing, Draco hot on his heels.

"What was that Potter?" Snape snapped angrily.

Harry was slightly taken back by the way Severus had addressed him, but decided it was probably what he would get called if he was in trouble. Knowing there was nothing else for it he smiled up innocently, "Don't you know what a Basilisk is?"

Snape growled in frustration. Harry smiled up at him. He took a look at Draco who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Harry smiled at him and Draco couldn't help it. He collapsed on the ground laughing. While Harry managed to stay standing, he was laughing nearly as hard as Draco was. Snape glared at them both furiously, before even smiling a little himself. At least they were getting along.

Zella arrived to tell them that dinner was ready.

After dinner the three headed to a sitting room. Snape sat in a green upholstered chair reading a book on the theory of Potion making. Harry was vainly trying to fix a mirror. And when all the spells he had known to repair things hadn't worked he had found a book in the library on repair spells and was trying then one after another. Draco had a roll of parchment and was trying to revise for History of Magic. As teachers couldn't set homework, as classes had not been decided, they simply informed everyone that they would have to revise over the holidays if they wanted to go well in the subject. After a while Snape stopped reading to see how his boys were doing. Draco had obviously stopped really working on the essay ages ago and was now simply trying to make it a bit longer. Harry was trying to mend his mirror, but as Severus watched he realised that Harry was holding back his magic. Intentionally or not, he wasn't putting everything he had into it. In fact from the magic that he had felt come of the boy when he had summoned the Basilisk, it was only a small portion of his magic.

Rolling up the parchment in defeat Draco crossed to where his godfather was sitting. "Good night Severus."

Standing up, Severus gave the boy a quick hug. Good night Draco."

"Night Potter."

"Night Malfoy."

Draco left the room but as he went to close the door behind him he saw Severus cross to where Harry was sitting on the floor and wrap the boy in his arms. Draco felt a tinge of jealousy. He could remember when he was younger and when his father was here with him, and Severus wouldn't let him come near. Even when his father wasn't there, Severus was still hard to approach. And here Potter was, with Severus holding him.

"Who's mirror was it Harry?"

"Sirius'" Harry looked up, "He really was sorry for some of what he did to you Uncle Severus."

There was a loud gasp from the door and both wizards on the floor turned to see a blonde head hurriedly pulled from view. Severus knew he would have to talk to his godson about what he had overheard. But at the moment he had more pressing matters. Picking up the mirror he moved it to one side. Helping the boy to his feet Snape allowed Harry to lean on him till they reached Harry's room.

"He loved you Harry. He always will."

Harry smiled. He knew how hard it must have been for Severus to tell him that. Opening the boys bedroom door Snape ushered Harry inside. Harry bade Severus goodnight and as he watched Snape walk away he felt safe and wanted for the first time in ages.

The day dawned bright and Harry tried in vain to ignore the voice telling him to get up. He felt a weird sensation before he felt his blankets, sheets and pillows suddenly taken from him. He glared up at Severus who had his wand pointed at Harry's bed things. "Get up. Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

Grumbling, Harry managed to get dressed in some of the clothing Severus had bought him. Now seeing them without the shock of having all these clothes he realised that they were mainly, black, green or dark blue. Sighing Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a green top. As he reached the dining room he felt that Draco looked like how he felt. Asleep. Over breakfast both boys managed to wake up. Excusing himself Snape left for his office to settle some of the affairs that desperately needed his attention. Draco started the conversation off by talking about the Basilisk Harry had conjured. Both laughed cheerfully at the memory. Before long both boys were outside the house zooming happily on their broomsticks playing a game close to tiggy. Lunch was close approaching but neither boy wanted to stop their game. Draco watched surprised as Harry stopped chasing him and sped towards the ground. Draco followed him. By the time Draco was beside him Harry was calling out in pain. Draco looked around frantically. "Severus" He called. In his office, Snape heard the boy yell and swiftly made his way to where the voice had come from. He heard a scream of pain that he knew to be Harry's and broke into a run. As he jumped of the steps towards the boys he could see Draco nervously patting Harry's back. Draco turned to see Severus approach. "I don't know what happened. One minute we were flying, and the next he zoomed to the ground, landed and started shaking and crying out in pain."

Snape merely nodded and reached down to hold Harry in his arms. He knew Harry was having a vision of Voldemort torturing someone. He hurried towards the house, Harry in his arms. Draco stopped to pick up the brooms and followed.

"Severus" a weak voice said, Snape looked down at the boy in his arms. "Lucius is coming here. Get Draco away. Lucius."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Draco stared in horror at the now unconscious boy on Snape's lap. How could he know that? What had happened? He looked to Snape for answers to his unspoken questions. Severus seemed to come to a decision.

"Draco, get some spare clothes, some pyjamas. Put it in a trunk. Get some for Harry too. Then come to my office. Go."

After placing Harry on a chair in his office Snape started to activate the house's protective spells. In particular one that can hide rooms. If the person didn't know exactly where the room was and what was in it, all they would see would be an empty room. That way Lucius could stare into Harry's or Draco's rooms and never know they were there. They were the only two rooms that he put this safety on as, if used to much, could strip the house of too much magic, and have some of the wards start to fail. That completed Snape found his floo powder. At the same time as there was a knock on the front door Draco entered the study. Snape threw in the floo powder. "Get in."

Draco stepped into the fire, accepted the still unconscious Harry into his arms and let Snape lean the trunk onto his leg. Snape said something that Draco couldn't quite here and he and Harry started spinning in the fireplace. Snape hurriedly left his office to greet Lucius.

Minerva McGonagall was eating her lunch, when quite unexpectedly her fire turned green and a large object appeared in it, or more precisely two people and a trunk. One of the boys kicked the trunk out of the fire then stepped over it, carrying the other person in his arms. Minerva recognised him instantly, "Mister Malfoy. What are you doing in my house?"

"Could you show me a place to put Harry, then I'll tell you."

Minerva stared. He said Harry. Was it her Harry? Harry Potter? The messy black hair easily confirmed her fear. But why was Draco Malfoy, of all people, carrying him. Picking up her teacup she motioned him into her lounge room. Draco tried to place Harry on the couch but found that sometime between Snape's office and this moment Harry had latched firmly onto him. Sighing he picked up Harry's head and shoulders then sat beside him and let Harry's head rest on his lap. Draco was surprised to find that he didn't really hate the boy anymore. He used to be jealous of Harry's fame. Of the way he would have people flock to him. But watching the boy break down, not once but twice changed his opinion of him. Also the way he had talked to Severus during the Basilisk incident.

Minerva cleared her throat loudly trying to get Malfoy's attention. "Why are you here Mister Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at her, puzzled, "I'm not quite sure why _here_ Professor. My father was coming to Snape Manor, and neither Harry nor I could be found there by him, so Severus shoved me into the fire, gave me Harry and the trunk then called out, what I suppose would be your address."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised to say the least. She was staring at Draco as if he had sprouted a second head. She knew that Harry would be staying with Severus, and as Voldemort was after Draco, she wasn't surprised to find that he was there too. There was the question of how they knew Lucius was coming so quickly. And also why Harry was unconscious.

"Mister Malfoy, what's wrong with Harry?"

Draco looked down at the boy in his lap he hook his head. "I don't know Professor. He started shaking and crying out in pain. Then he warned us about father coming, and then he fainted. I don't know what is happening."

McGonagall heard the fright evident in Draco's voice. It was against her nature to comfort a Slytherin, but then again, Severus was helping Harry.

"He'll be all right Draco." Using the boy's first name sounded weird in her own ears but it had the desired affect. Draco looked up at her hopefully. A trust in his gaze that she had seen often enough in Harry's eyes to recognise, what it was. It was times when he felt he needed help and his defences would fall. It was those times that he was a child. "He just needs to sleep. Are you hungry?" That was her other trick. Try to distract them with food. Albus always did it with his damn lemon drops. She looked hopefully at the Slytherin. Would he fall for it?

Draco carefully extricated himself from Harry's grip and stood up.

"That would be nice."

Harry woke up on a couch he didn't recognise. He looked around confused until he remembered the last few minutes before he lost consciousness. This must be a safe house or something. He heard voices from a room in front of him. He got shakily to his feet. The room he was in was remarkably neat and decorated in red and gold. There were a few pictures around the room, all of them moving. At least that meant he was in a witch or wizard's house. Harry followed the voices to what looked to be a room adjoining the kitchen. The sight that greeted him, even though he tried not to, made Harry laugh hysterically. Sitting either side of a small table, Professor McGonagall and Draco were playing chess. And from the look of it Draco was being slaughtered. Both players looked up at Harry who was bent over double and trying to catch his breath. Straightening up he moved over to where there was an empty chair. He was grinning like a maniac and it was all he could do to stop laughing. "Good afternoon Professor."

Minerva smiled across at Harry. "Good afternoon Harry." It was good to see him awake at last. "Do you want to play next game?"

Harry looked at her. He was vividly reminded of Ron. Both were good at chess. "Only if I get to play Draco. You should play Ron. He's really good at chess. He beat your giant chess set after all. And that was ages ago."

Minerva simply smiled. The rest of the afternoon went with Harry beating Draco at chess twice, and Draco beating him once. As dinnertime arrived McGonagall went into the kitchen to start cooking. It was a simple meal of chicken with a few vegetables. After dinner Draco once again tried to work on his History of Magic revision, while Harry pulled his Transfiguration homework out of the trunk, one of the two books Draco had grabbed from his room and started working. Whenever he had a problem he would ask Professor McGonagall who was only too happy to help. They moved the trunk to a spare room and McGonagall transfigured two nails into beds and Draco quickly changed and fell asleep. Harry waited until Draco was asleep to cast his silencing charm on his bed. He then turned in for the night happy and at peace.

Severus scowled as he and Lucius prowled around wherever they thought Draco might be. After assuring Lucius that he hadn't seen his son, Lucius made Severus join him in his hunt for Draco. They had left a few minutes after Lucius had arrived and had been hunting for him ever since. Aside from the fact that was bored and his legs were sore, his cloak was soaked and it was sending chills through his body. Minerva would care for his boys, so he needn't worry about them but he still did. It was difficult not to think of them seeing as the object of his search was his godson. Lucius was stubborn and took his orders very seriously. He also had a lot of people who would back him up if he made a choice. It made him a very formidable enemy and useful ally. The only trouble was making sure you were the latter and not the former. Severus was in his own right a very useful asset as he was a Potions Master, but he didn't have the same contacts as Lucius had. It came through the fact that he hadn't squandered his money on buying people. Not that Lucius was poor, far from it. He simply wasn't that rich anymore. As the Dark Lord took more and more, Lucius was slowly becoming broke. Severus had never mentioned the large amount of money tied to his name, and the Dark Lord had never found out. It was nearly three in the morning before Lucius agreed to give up the search. Lucius returned to the Malfoy house, while Snape went to his manor. It took every bit of his training to stop himself going strait to Minerva's house. He knew it would be pointless as they would all be asleep and he would do more damage then good. He also thought that they might not react to well if they sore him in his current state. The only good thing about the night was that the Dark Lord had not called a meeting and so he had not been cursed. Zella quietly took his cloak as he arrived home and he thankfully fell into a warm tub. The grime that had accumulated on his body over the past few hours washed of turning the water a muddy brown colour. Lying in bed finally Severus fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Screaming Harry fought to wake, to push Voldemort from his mind. Bellatrix had failed to do something. Voldemort hadn't said what, so Harry didn't know. What he did know was that Bella got severely punished for it. And somehow Harry couldn't push that thought from his mind that she deserved a lot more. He found himself wishing that Severus were here. Would come and hold him. But Harry knew he was just being selfish. Severus had more important things to do then try to comfort him. Lucius had been coming over to his house and didn't know if he was all right. Slowly Harry rose from his bed, got dressed and moved out into the hall separating the bedroom from the kitchen. He quietly pulled out a mug and went about making himself some hot chocolate. He sat sipping it for a while before heading over to where his almost finished Transfiguration revision was. It took less then an hour to complete. He then picked up the other book that Draco had thrown in his trunk, Charms. He smiled as he started reading the book. He found that after he set his mind to it he could learn most of these charms. Like silencing charms for instance. He could even change it slightly. Usually it was like a wall of silence. If there was one person either side of the spell, you couldn't hear what they said and they couldn't hear what you said. But the spell he cast on his bed allowed him to hear what they said, just not the other way round. The Charms revision was fairly simple and Harry had it finished within a few hours. He looked at his watch. 5:00. Looking around the kitchen Harry saw nothing extraordinary and moved into the lounge room. There he saw a bookshelf full of Transfiguration books. Over to one side he saw a book that looked well read, but disliked. Harry pulled it towards him. Wandless Magic read the title. Harry looked at it in surprise. He hadn't actually realised their was such a thing as wandless magic. Accidental magic didn't use a wand, so it probably had something to do with that. Sure enough the first chapter made a reference to accidental magic and drew many parallels. Apparently it was mainly will power. The more accidental magic that was displayed the easier it would be to do wandless magic. Harry thought back to the times when his hair would mysteriously grow, or clothes of Dudley's would shrink so they wouldn't fit Harry. How he had changed his teachers wig blue, when he let a snake free, and in a way, flying. Deciding there was nothing for it, Harry waved his hand W_ingardium Leviosa. _All around him McGonagall's furniture rose into the air. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and let the furniture come down. Apparently it was slightly harder to let the things down without a wand and the furniture went crashing into the floor. Harry thought _Reparo_ and the chair that and broken pieced itself together, as did the table in the same predicament. He couldn't do anything about the noise it had made so when Minerva and Draco had come into the room he tried, unsuccessfully, to look innocent. Minerva sighed. Every time he was in trouble, he wore the same look. He had even convinced her with it a few times when he was in his early stages of first year. After that if she saw him with that look on his face, she realised he had been up to something.

"You can go to bed Draco. Everything's fine."

Shrugging, a very out of it Draco, headed back to the comfort of his bed. He closed the door and was asleep almost before Minerva had started to scold Harry.

"What were you doing Harry? You should be asleep at this hour of the morning." She looked down, that was when she spied the book on wandless magic. "Did you read that?"

Harry looked down to where his Professor was pointing. The wandless magic book was the first thing he saw there. Harry knew there was no other way out of this mess but then to tell the truth and hope she forgave him.

"Just a little. I didn't get any further then the second chapter. It sounded interesting. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

Minerva sighed. This was one of the reasons she didn't have children of her own. "And after reading those two chapters, what did you do?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "I tried a spell."

"What spell?" It was like talking to a three year old. If she didn't ask the right questions she wouldn't get the answers.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"And what you lifted the couch, and then it dropped?"

"Kinda. I actually lifted all the furniture in this room. When it came to letting it down I had some trouble. That was the bang. Two pieces of furniture broke, but I repaired them."

Harry looked up hopefully. She couldn't take points or give him detention right. It was holidays.

"What would happen if I asked you to turn that table into a pig?"

Harry shrugged, looked at the table in concentration, waved his hand and watched as the table turned into a pig. McGonagall simply stared. He had wandlessly, silently and for all she knew, incantationlessly (Authors note: I have no idea if that is even a word, but in this story it means with no incantation), did a very advanced bit of Transfiguration.

A wave of nausea washed over Harry. The book had mentioned that feeling sick was one of the side affects that might be experienced before as person became practised. Pulling out her wand McGonagall Transfigured the table back.

"That took more out of me then I thought. I think I'll just go back to bed now. I'm sorry I woke you Professor."

"That's ok Harry. In the future maybe you could wait for everyone to be awake before attempting any more magic. It also wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone there with you, like Professor Snape or myself."

Harry nodded. Bed was starting to be an amazingly good idea. "Ok Professor. I'll just go now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

Minerva watched as the very tired Gryffindor in front of her entered the guest bedroom, which had never really been used before, and tried not to wake Draco as he went to bed. If they had been at Hogwarts or Snape's house, Draco and Harry would have to have been up by now. This was one of the first sleep-ins either of the boys had had in a while. McGonagall picked up the book she had read cover to cover many times, though never really understood it. Harry said he had only read part of it, yet he still managed to accomplish wandless magic. It was an amazing achievement, virtually impossible. Walking into the kitchen she placed the book on a bench and filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. Minerva thought back to the time Severus had told her Harry had apparated into Hogwarts. Creatures such as the house elves were able to apparate there with ease but all other creatures had never been able to accomplish it. Many had tried repeatedly to apparate. Unwilling to accept the fact that you just couldn't apparate in Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore had tried. He hadn't got any further then anyone else had. But if Harry really could apparate in Hogwarts, what kind of power was at his command.

Minerva's musings were interrupted as her fire turned green and a Potions Master stepped out. Severus looked none the worse for wear after a good nights sleep.

"Good morning Minerva. Sorry about not giving you warning before sending the boys here. But there really was no time for such curtesies, and you had insisted I come to you for help if I needed it. I hope they haven't been a problem."

"No Severus. It was quite all right. I quite enjoyed having them over. There was one accident, but I've taken care of it. Both boys are asleep at the moment." Minerva was hoping that Severus wouldn't pick up on the accident bit until Harry and Draco were awake. She really didn't think either of the boys would relish waking up to their Potions Master screaming, unfortunately, no such luck.

"What do you mean, accident?"

"Well, Harry was out here reading. I'm not sure why." This was the first time Minerva had thought about why Harry had been awake. After all it had been in the middle of the night. "But he was reading a book on wandless magic. He managed to raise all the furniture in my lounge room. Both Mister Malfoy and I rushed in here as we heard a loud bang. Apparently Harry had more trouble letting the furniture back down. By the time we got here, he had already repaired the two pieces broken, or so he told me. When I asked him to change a table into a pig, he did so. Without his wand, talking and I don't know if he knows the incantation for it, as I have never taught it to him. Miss Granger might know but I doubt that would have been the sort of thing she would have told them. It doesn't have a very practical use." Minerva stopped talking and looked at Severus. "He's very tired at the moment but maybe later, the two of you could try to expand that power. It would be very useful."

Snape nodded. His nephew was getting more and more powerful by the day. "The other day, I had been teaching him to conjure a snake," Ignoring Minerva's glare, Severus continued, " He conjured a Basilisk. What kind of wizard manages to conjure a Basilisk? Draco can't get anything other then a common garden snake. He's growing more and more powerful."

"Both his parents were very powerful. James was very advanced in Transfiguration and Lily in both Charms and Potions. The dramatic rise may have something to do with the lose of Sirius, the advancement of Voldemort or natural enhancement because his birthday is close. It could even be a combination. Actually, it probably is a combination."

Both Professors contemplated the idea in silence.

The kettle started boiling in the background and Minerva walked over to it and made two cups of tea. Handing one of these to Severus they both sat down and drank in a comfortable silence.

Draco was the first awake and after a while of lying in bed trying to fall asleep he realised he wouldn't so got up. Draco walked into the kitchen, upon seeing the kettle he made himself some tea. While both adults had seen him, he hadn't seen them. Draco seated himself and took a long sip of tea. He hated mornings. Looking up, he realised for the first time he was being watched.

"Severus, Professor McGonagall, umm, morning." He said the last word cheerfully, although anyone with half a brain cell could tell that he didn't mean it. Severus couldn't help but laugh. Draco definitely wasn't a morning person.

Draco simply glared at his godfather. "Oh shut up." Minerva was expecting Severus to tell the boy off for speaking to him like that, but was pleasantly surprised when he just laughed harder.

Harry saw a flash of green. Then there was a high maniacal laugh. He tried to wake up. Suddenly the laughing changed. It had become, almost human. This wasn't normally part of his dream. Harry was confused for a few seconds before he finally realised he was in fact awake. He wasn't sure whom it was laughing but he knew it wasn't Voldemort. Harry slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Harry smiled; Severus was there. Before Severus could react Harry launched himself at his uncle. Harry understood the risks Severus took in being the spy for the order, what with the visions and all. Even though Harry was sure he would have seen it if Severus had been hurt he wasn't sure. What if it was Lucius that hurt him?

Looking down at the mob of black hair Severus thought, not for the first time, that Harry looked to small to be entering sixth year. He looked more the size of a tall third year, or a fourth year. Harry was still dressed, as he had not bothered to change after the wandless magic. No one moved for a very long time, apart from sipping at their tea, that is. After finishing his cup of tea, Severus looked at Draco,

"Why don't you go get changed Draco. Then you and Harry can pack your bags and we'll be leaving."

Draco almost felt sad. Here it was more of a holiday. He could be more of a kid. Not only was he allowed to sleep in but also he had gotten to play chess. He was horrible at the game, as he never got to play it. The time he had won was because every so often he would read McGonagall's mind and see what she would do. Draco had thoroughly enjoyed playing and just hoped he would get to play it more. Rising to his feet, Draco gracefully left the room. He wasn't gone more then thirty seconds before he stuck his head back in and asked where the bathroom was. Snape waited till he could here water running before posing the questions that had been on his mind since the talk with Minerva.

"Harry, your power is growing rapidly, and Minerva and I just want you to know we're here for you." Severus looked helplessly towards Minerva. He was the guy that handed out detentions and took points, sensitive talks really, _really, _wasn't his thing.

"We're just worried Harry. Sometimes when something tragic has happened people reply subconsciously by growing more powerful." At this point Minerva stopped, a sad expression crossing her face. "It's not your fault. The two of us, just want to be here when you test your limits. And if you ever want to talk."

Harry looked from one Professor to the other. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. The best way around this was to simply play along.

"Of course Professor."

"Call me Minerva. I'm sure it can be with the same rules as you call Severus Severus."

Harry nodded. This conversation was going better.

Snape realised something about Harry he had never realised before. He had seen that look a million times in class, and now, finally he understood what it meant.

"If you don't know what we're talking about Harry, just tell us."

Coming to a sudden decision Harry nodded, "I have no idea what you just

said. Except for the fact that you told me to call you by name, that I get."

Harry smiled up at Severus. He thought it was going to be harder to admit he

had no idea what was going on, especially to Severus. Even though they were getting on better now it was hard to ignore all the years the Potions Master had tried to make Harry feel like he didn't know anything. The next thing Severus said shocked Harry almost to silence.

"That's understandable Harry. But it might also be the shock of it. Take a few minutes to absorb what we said before asking any questions."

"Ok"

As Harry sat in silence, Minerva and Severus exchanged knowing looks. It didn't take long for Harry to work it out.

"It's not bad is it?"

"No Harry, of course its not. It just means you might attract a little more attention."

Harry stared at Minerva in shock. "But I don't want that. I want to be just Harry. Why can't I be just Harry?"

"Because it wasn't meant to be." Minerva reached across the table to hold Harry's hand. "But it doesn't matter. You'll still be you. That's what matters."

Harry nodded. "Ron's always jealous of all the fame I get. But he doesn't realise how lucky he is. I would give anything to be just some other kid as long as I had friends and family that care for me. That's all I ask for. Why is it so hard to get? Why is it never me?"

Severus stared. He realised that the boy may not of liked fame that much, but he didn't realise that he hated it. The comment about a caring family had hit him. Severus stood up and moved to the side of Harry to wrap him in his arms. With both Severus and Minerva there, Harry felt like his comment about family might be more easily fixed then he had realised. Severus, of course, was his uncle. But at this moment he really felt like it was true. Not only that, but he felt that Minerva would be there for him. Always. The tears were falling freely down both Harry's and Minerva's faces.

"I love you."

Severus froze. It had been so long since someone had said those words to him. "I love you too, Harry."

As Harry regained his composure, he headed of to Draco's and his room to pack up their trunk.

By the time Draco was ready Harry had packed their trunk and was waiting back with the adults. All four headed towards the fireplace. Draco took the trunk, tossed in floo powder, entered the fireplace, said Snape Manor, and disappeared in a flash. Severus flooed away next. Minerva gave Harry a quick hug and watched as he too, flooed away.

The next few days passed amid lessons from Snape, flying with Draco, and settling into family life. Harry would still wake up screaming most nights, but thanks to the silencing charm, neither Severus nor Draco could hear him. All in all, Harry felt this place more and more of as home. Even over the past few years Hogwarts was only sometimes home.

Harry sighed contently, leaning back in the chair. It was hard to believe that he had only been here a few weeks. It felt as if he had been here forever, yet no time at all, all at the same time. Harry slowly felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He slowly lost awareness of what the other two were doing. Dreams claimed him. Normal dreams. Ones that made no sense to Harry, but held people he knew. Then the link with Voldemort came into play.

Severus looked up in shock as Harry started screaming. He knew for a fact that the boy had been asleep for a few hours. Draco looked panicked and was not reacting well. He had taken the news that Severus was Harry's uncle very well and had worked harder to get to know the boy. Most of the time whenever Harry had one of these visions Draco wouldn't be around. He took it very hard when he saw Harry screaming in pain. Severus went over to the screaming boy and walked to his bedroom. As Severus placed Harry on his bed, the Potions Master realised something. He could no longer hear the boy screaming. Harry was still thrashing round in pain, and his mouth was open.

"_Finite Incantantum._"

The screaming came back. How long had the boy had silencing charms on his bed? The next few minutes heralded the stop to the vision and the boy who lived shot straight up in bed. He fumbled round for his glasses and when he saw Snape, stopped what he was doing.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough Harry. I don't want you casting silencing charms on your bed."

Harry looked like he had just been slapped on the face. "But Severus, please, I need them. Otherwise people will wake up every night and I…"

Snape cut him off, "Every night Harry?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "Most nights."

Severus sighed. "I will be taking off all the silencing charms you put on this bed. So don't bother."

Harry nodded. He knew he would never not put on the charm. Severus kissed the top of his head, and left. Harry redid his silencing charm only to find that next second it disappeared. Harry scowled. Trust Severus to stop his charms. Getting up Harry went over to his books and started reading.

Severus had simply told his boys he had business to attend and that he would be away for a while. They could go to Minerva's if they wanted to as long as they stayed together. He didn't want to tell them where he was really going. Not that it was dangerous, just that he didn't want Harry to know. He was going to Hogwarts to see if Harry had silencing charms on his bed there. Severus wasn't quite sure what to expect. On one hand, Harry might want to keep his roommates from hearing his screams, on the other hand, Harry's visions had simply taken a turn for a worse so may not have needed it then. The latter was hopeful thinking but Snape couldn't quite dismiss it. Snape flooed over to his private quarters in Hogwarts. He walked to a door in his bedroom muttered another password and walked to the Gryffindor common room. He came out near the fireplace. Severus' worst fears were confirmed as he could still see traces of the spell around his bed. There were too many to count. It had obviously going on for a while. There was only one way to find out how long it could have been going on for. Either talk to Harry himself, Snape shivered at the idea, or talk to one of his friends. Severus scowled at the dark idea. Steeling himself for the task, Snape closed his eyes trying to calm himself before tossing the floo powder into fire. He slowly followed it in. If any one heard what he was doing it would be the end of him.

"The Burrow" Snape called, before vanishing in green flame.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. _ Minerva's-kid._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Molly Weasley stood alone in the kitchen of The Burrow when Snape stepped out of the fireplace. Severus thanked whatever force it was that had kept the children out of the kitchen when he entered.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Molly was shocked. Apart from seeing him at order meetings, and occasionally at Hogwarts, Molly had never seen Severus anywhere.

"I'm looking for your youngest son." Snape actually sounded slightly worried. When he next spoke, however, he was sneering. "I would prefer Miss Granger but have no idea where the insufferable know it all would be."

"Severus." Said Mrs Weasley sharply. "Don't refer to Hermione that way. For your information she is outside with Ron and Ginny. But now I'm not sure I will show you where she is. You'll just have to find her yourself."

Severus thought of all the red heads he could run into. He shuddered. He _had_ to get Molly to bring Hermione inside by herself. He would have to play his trump card. "It's for Harry. You wouldn't wont to bring hurt to the boy now would you Molly?"

"What's wrong with Harry. Oh the poor dear. I'll find her at once. Just wait here."

Mrs Weasley ran off. Severus smirked after her. _Just wait here!_ Where would he go? Hermione appeared with Mrs Weasley. She stared at Snape in shock. Mrs Weasley had told her that she had a visitor in the kitchen. She hadn't said who it was.

"Um. Professor Snape, how can I help you?"

"Mrs Weasley, I would like to talk to Miss Granger in private please." Snape waited for Molly to leave before turning to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I would like you to come back with me to Snape Manor, just for a few days at least, as I believe a Mister Harry Potter really needs to see one of his friends and I would most prefer it if you were the one to come."

Hermione stared. Her brain was in overload trying to not only work out what Professor Snape had said but also what it meant, and how it had come about. She didn't get very far. "Professor Snape, I believe I am right in assuming that Harry is with you at Snape Manor. May I ask why?"

"That Miss Granger is an entirely different story which I will tell you at a later time at the manor."

Hermione tried hard not to laugh. He didn't want to stay here any longer then was necessary. She was sure why Professor Snape had wanted to talk somewhere else, all the Weasleys. Hermione nodded. She ran up the stairs to pack a trunk. When she came back Mrs Weasley was back in the kitchen. Molly was drilling Snape about how her boys behaved in Potions. Upon seeing Hermione Snape stood up and moved towards the fireplace. Hermione hugged Mrs Weasley quickly and politely thanked her for allowing her to stay. Hermione walked into the green fire and said Snape Manor. Severus followed with a hurried goodbye to Molly. After the two had left Mrs Weasley tried to remember the address Hermione had called in the fireplace she found she couldn't. With a shock she realised that she now had no idea where either Harry or Hermione were only that they were with Snape. Ron interrupted her thoughts by walking into the kitchen.

"Mum. Where's Hermione?"

""She had to go dear. There was something urgent that had come up. She'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry she's fine."

A voice from outside called for Ron to come back and join the game. It was one of the twins. Ron had no idea which one. Shrugging he walked into the garden to where he, the twins and Ginny were playing Quidditch.

Hermione didn't say a word as a house elf came to take away her trunk. The Potions Master introduced her as Zella. Hermione simply nodded. She followed Snape into what was unmistakably his office. He motioned for her to sit down, and took a seat opposite her behind his desk.

"Professor Snape," Hermione started cautiously, "Back at The Burrow you said you would explain why Harry is staying here with you."

Snape surveyed her. He knew that she would be able to work out a lot if left on her own long enough, and Harry wouldn't want him to tell her everything. "Miss Granger, over the holidays, Harry's Uncle Vernon had started to beat him. After we removed him from there he came to live here. I'm sure he will tell you other things, but what things I'm not sure. I think that I should leave that up to him." Hermione nodded. "There's one other thing. Draco Malfoy is here too. I can't anticipate how he will react to you. Both boys have changed a lot."

Hermione was shocked. How could Harry and Malfoy live together in a kind of harmony? It wasn't logical. And why would they have changed. Sure, what Vernon Dursley had done to Harry might have changed him, but Malfoy? Had something happened to Draco that changed his view on the world? "Of course Professor. Can I see him now?"

"He's the last room on the right on the second floor Miss Granger. I believe he is there at the moment."

"Thank you sir."

"Before you go, how long has Harry had silencing charms on his bed?"

"Ever since I learnt how to do them sir. I taught Harry. I guess the first time we used one was in third year. But Ron would always comment on when Harry had screamed in his sleep during first and second year. We never told Harry. It didn't happen that often. Fourth year Harry managed to make a silencing charm better then my own so I left him to it."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may leave."

Standing up Hermione left the office and went to find Harry.

Harry had been staring at a snake enclosure on the far side of his room. He couldn't quite bring himself to vanquish them. They weren't his though. For the last hour Draco had been sending snakes to his room. The funny thing was that they all had exactly the same personality. Draco was trying to make them just a little different but had not yet succeeded. Every so often Harry would send him a snake that was so obviously magical, one had been fluoro pink with purple stripes. Harry found that the snakes were in fact quite funny. A knock on his door bought Harry's thoughts away from the snakes.

"It's open."

A bushy head came into view before the person launched herself at Harry. "Oh Harry. Ron and I were worried. You hadn't been returning our mail."

"I'm fine Hermione. The Muggles just wouldn't let me write to you. Having a good holidays?"

"Yeah. They've been great. I've been… argggh!"

One of Draco's snakes had just appeared in the room in front of them. Harry told it where all the others were. He then raised his own wand. Harry waited thirty seconds before a yell of anger came from somewhere down the hall. The snake that had looked like a normal garden snake had, or should have, just turned into a boa constrictor. Hermione still hadn't moved when a blonde haired boy came into Harry's room.

"How do you do that? Mine don't even change with different casting. Do you know how annoying you are?"

Harry smirked. Hermione simply stared. That was when Draco caught sight of Hermione. His eyes narrowed in distrust.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"Visiting Harry."

Draco looked around before screaming "SEVERUS!"

Snape arrived in a few seconds. "What is it Draco?"

"What is she doing here?" Draco asked pointing at Hermione. "I thought people weren't meant to know where we are?"

"Miss Granger is here, because I asked her to come." His glance turned to Harry. Harry was smiling up at him. Before he realised what was happening, Harry was hugging him. Harry released Snape, he was very aware of the weird look he was getting from Hermione.

Draco had another issue he wanted to raise. "Do you know what Harry just did Severus? He spelled a snake, a common garden snake. At least that's what it was for the first thirty seconds. Then it turned into a Boa Constrictor. It was weird. He's a freak at it."

It wasn't Draco that Harry heard just then. He could hear someone else saying he was a freak. Then he felt a rib break as someone kicked him.

"Severus what's going on? Severus? Was it something I said?" Draco was obviously freaking. So was Hermione.

"Draco. Take Miss Granger and show her around the place. Maybe the two of you could explore the library or something." He said all this while pulling Harry towards the bed, the boy wrapped firmly in his arms.

Draco nodded and motioned Hermione out in front of him. They headed to the library, as Draco had no other idea of where to go. The library was a massive room. Its walls were lined with books and in the middle there were comfortable looking chairs and a few small tables. For the first time in her life Hermione didn't care what was in the library, she didn't have an itch to go over and start to read some of the books.

"What's going on Malfoy?"

"I don't really know. And call me Draco, as long as I can call you Hermione."

"Of course." Hermione had no idea who she was dealing with, as this obviously wasn't the Draco Malfoy that she had gotten to know and hate. "What do you know Draco?"

"Harry's uncle had hit him. They took him away from there. He spent a few nights unconscious at Hogwarts. He has visions through some kind of link to You Know Who and Severus is his uncle on his fathers side."

Hermione was stunned, (metaphorically speaking that is), "Professor Snape is Harry's uncle? He was always so mean to Harry."

"Don't ask me to try and explain their relationship to you. I have absolutely no idea. It's all very weird."

Hermione thought back to when she had first seen Draco these holidays. "How come you could do magic?"

"Severus has charms on the place which blocks the Ministry from finding out if underage magic is performed."

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Draco reached over to a chess set he had been playing against Harry on. "Do you want to play?"

Hermione nodded. After several games it became quite obvious that they were almost equal. Draco hadn't needed to resort to Legilamency to win, and each had won a few games. Draco looked at a clock on the library wall. "It's almost time for dinner. I think we should go see Severus."

Hermione had no objections so followed Draco as he led her back to Harry's room. Draco pushed the door open and peered in, Hermione by his side. Severus and Harry were sitting next to each on Harry's bed. Hermione could only see the back of Harry's head and his face was hidden in Snape's chest. "It's almost time for dinner Severus. Should the house elf send food up here for you and Harry or will you join us at the table?"

"We can join you at the table Draco. If you set it for half an hour from now it would work quite well."

"Ok Severus. We'll see you then." Hermione and Draco left the room.

They were both already seated at the table when Harry and Severus arrived.

Harry's eyes looked slightly swollen as he sat down but both Hermione and Draco pretended not to notice. Harry and Hermione were soon talking about DA. As Hermione had been the one to suggest it she was keen for it to continue next year.

"But Hermione, Remus will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts next year and he's actually a competent teacher."

"We can learn different stuff. Besides, it can simply be for the fun of it."

Harry could see the sense in that. DA had been what had kept him sane last year. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had needed it. And Neville, among others, had progressed so much. "Yeah I think I will continue with it. You can have really good ideas some times Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked. "What do you mean sometimes?"

"Well," Harry stopped and looked at Severus. He had been thinking of the Polyjuice Potion. Not only was it illegal, but also Hermione had stolen ingredients from Snape's private stores. Unfortunately Severus used the eye contact to see what Harry was thinking off. Images flashed before his eyes. He, Ron and Hermione were in Moaning Myrtles bathroom looking at _Moste Potente Potions. _He heard himself say _'Shredded skin of Boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores?'_ Then they went to a Potions lesson where Harry threw a Filibuster firework into Goyle's cauldron. They image then turned to Draco leading them into the Slytherin common room. Harry and Ron turning back to themselves and running, then Hermione as a cat. The images ended. Neither Draco nor Hermione were talking. Draco because he could feel the Legilamency at work, and Hermione because she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Well, well, well" At this moment Severus looked every bit as dangerous as a dragon. "I knew it was you. Couldn't prove it, but I knew it was you."

Harry didn't dare to speak. Snape continued. "At least you managed enough Occlumency to block who actually stole the Boomslang." Hermione gasped. Snape looked at her. "Miss Granger I presume."

Harry found his voice. "It wasn't her. It was me."

Snape sneered. "It wasn't you Harry. If it had been you I would have seen it.

I think you only managed to stop me seeing who stole it, as you are trying to protect them. And as Miss Granger is blushing that extraordinary shade of crimson, it was her."

"It wasn't her fault. It was my idea. Blame me." It had actually been mainly Hermione's idea, all Harry had added was that they should steal it from Snape, and Hermione would have worked that out on her own.

Severus was very curious about it. He realised there was only one way to find out. "If you answer all my questions correctly I will pass punishment on you two and Mr Weasley." He waited for both Harry and Hermione to nod before continuing. "Who's idea was it really?"

Harry was the first to speak as Hermione was looking uncomfortably at her shoes. "Hermione's idea was making the Polyjuice Potion, but it was mine to steal the stuff from you."

Snape recognised the truth of that. "And was it miss Granger who did the actual stealing?" They both nodded again. "Why did you take the Potion and go to the Slytherin common room with Draco here?"

Draco looked up startled. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Harry looked to Draco. "We thought he was the heir of Slytherin. We tried to get him to tell us he was. All he did was show us a cut out from the Daily Prophet about how Mr Weasley had faced an inquiry at work about his flying car."

A light came on in Draco's mind. He remembered this. Crabbe had started to look weird.

"How come Miss granger was a cat?"

Hermione finally spoke up. "I found some hair on my robes that I thought was Millicent's, but it wasn't. It was her cats."

Snape nodded. The Polyjuice Potion was a very difficult Potion to make. It was amazing that they hadn't poisoned themselves.

"Very well. How long do you plan on staying Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "At least till Harry's birthday."

Severus remembered that he was going to try to find out when Harry's birthday was after Harry got the present from Dobby. He had however forgotten. "When is that?" he asked quietly, not quite making eye contact with anyone.

It was Hermione who spoke up. "Two days from now. The 31st of July. I'll work out what I'm going to do after that."

Dinner passed in peace, what was left of it any way. Hermione, Harry and Draco spent the rest of the night discussing different incidents they had each been in. They heard for the first time, both sides of the argument. They found it quite hilarious now they could look back on it from a friends' point of view. They stayed awake till close to five in the morning. All three slept through breakfast and lunch the next day.

Three still tired teens walked into the dining room for dinner to be greeted by an owl each Harry was the first to take his letter. He opened it and read the first line.

"They're our OWL scores."

Hermione shrieked and dropped her half open letter and Draco paused, eyeing his apprehensively. Harry took a deep breath. The letter read-

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results.

Harry James Potter.

Pass Grades: Outstanding O Fail Grades: Poor P

Exceeds Expectations EDreadful D

Acceptable ATroll T

Due to interruptions the grade for H.J. Potter has been raised in both History of Magic and Astronomy.

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic P

Transfiguration O

Potions O

Outstanding in Potions! Harry stared in shock at the paper before looking up at Severus. Feeling Harry's eyes on him Snape looked up. "How did you go Harry?"

Harry smiled evilly. After all Snape had done to try and fail Harry in Potions it hadn't worked. "I got Outstanding in Potions."

The Potions Master worked hard to keep the smile of his face. "Well why wouldn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You were marking me as Dreadful all last year. Are you trying to tell me that you _knew _I was good at Potions?"

Snape gave a short laugh. All three students stared at him like he had gone crazy. He ignored them. "You are good at Potions if you try Harry. That's why I'm so hard on you. You don't try. People who just don't try even when they could do well are always the ones that lose all the points in my lessons. Take Fred and George Weasley for example. They're talented if they try, but they don't. So I take points of them. Mr Longbottom on the other hand is simply not a Potion Maker. He is a complete dunderhead. You may have noticed that I don't take as many points off him because he at least tries."

Harry glared. "He'd be better if you didn't terrorize him so much."

Snape shrugged. "What else did you get Harry?"

Harry told him. Severus actually smiled happily as he heard the results. "Well done Harry. How did you go Draco?"

Draco looked down at his list. "Outstanding in Potions and Transfiguration, Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Arithmancy and Herbology, Acceptable in Astronomy, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Poor in Care of Magical Creatures. If that oaf hadn't been teaching I would have gotten better, but all in all eight OWLs."

Harry noticed that Hermione still hadn't opened her results. He wasn't the only one to realise this. Hermione was so fixed on her envelope that she didn't see Draco walking up to her. In one swift movement Draco held Hermione's results in his hand. Without looking at anyone Draco opened Hermione's results. "Tut, tut Granger. I expected better. Here Harry, look"

Hermione was frantic as Harry accepted the letter from Draco. "You're slipping Hermione. Can't believe you."

Snape was watching the teens calmly. Hermione was almost in tears, and the two boys were trying not to laugh. Severus reached over and plucked the letter from Harry's hand. "Only one Exceeding Expectations Miss Granger."

"What I only got one Exceeding Expectations? That's it?" Hermione finally managed the courage to read her letter. She sighed in relief.

Harry looked up at her, a serious expression on his face. "Astronomy really recked your plan for getting all Outstandings huh." Harry and Draco dissolved in a fit of laughter, and for the second time that day, Severus laughed too.

Harry tried to push away his screaming friend. "Harry Birthday Harry."

"Get off me Hermione. I'm sleeping."

"You have presents. And guests."

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up. Can you leave while I change?"

Hermione quickly escaped through the door. She headed down to the Dining Room. Severus and Draco were already there. As she opened the door Hermione let out a little shriek. Draco and Severus weren't the only ones, so was-

"Professor McGonagall. Um, hi."

"Good morning Miss Granger."

Hermione was taken aback by Minerva's presence, but worked hard not to let it show. "Harry is getting dressed. He'll be down soon."

True to Hermione's words, Harry walked into the room a few minutes later. Minerva walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Morning Birthday Boy."

"Morning Minerva. How come you came all the way here?"

Minerva looked slightly puzzled, "Because it's your birthday, and also to give you this." Minerva held out a neatly wrapped present that Harry suspected was a book.

"Thanks."

"Come sit down and open your presents. There have been a few owls drop by with presents as well." Minerva motioned behind her to the small pile of presents on the table. Harry just stared.

"Well come on Harry." Draco smirked. "I want to see what you got."

"Ok."

Harry sat down. Pulling the red wrapping off the present Harry's suspicion was confirmed. He now held a black book. Written across the front in gold was _Wandless Magic. A Complete Guide from Novice to Master. Brian Trellphis. _Harry smiled. He had personally been hoping to continue with the wandless magic, but true to his word Harry hadn't yet done anything, as both Minerva and Severus hadn't really been around.

"Thanks Minerva. Can I try some of these things soon?"

Minerva sighed in relief. She really hadn't had any idea of what to get the boy for his birthday. "Of course. I'll see if I can come over more often, or maybe Severus could put aside some time each day. Just as long as it's not the middle of the night and there's no furniture involved, I'll be happy."

Harry laughed. "Ok. What's next?"

A package with sparkling wrapping caught his eye. It was changing colour with a blink of the eye. Opening Harry it Harry smiled mischievously as many of the Weasley twins finest work spilled out. There was a note but Harry decided he might read it when he was in better company. Harry saw the fireworks, ton-tongue toffees, Skiving Snackboxes, and even one of their portable swamps. Severus reached over and picked up a Nosebleed Nougat.

"What is this?"

"Um. A lolly."

Both Hermione and Draco looked down at their hands, as they each knew perfectly well what it was.

Minerva was looking at it curiously too. "Who sent it to you Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Fred and George Weasley."

"If I see them at Hogwarts, I wont hesitate to confiscate them. Whether I know what it is or not. Understood?"

Harry smiled. "Yes sir."

Harry reached to the next present. It had been sitting next to the one from the twins. The bright orange could be seen through a crack in the wrapping. Harry thought he knew whom this was from. There were two posters of the Chudley Cannons. One was of the team flying, and in the other they were posing for the camera all were waving wildly. Ron's room was covered with Chudley Cannons and it appeared that he wanted Harry's room covered as well. Moving the posters to the pile of opened presents. He soon added a small plant that he had received from Neville, a diary from Ginny, socks from Dobby, a small bag of rock cakes with a portable stove from Hagrid, and a subscription to _The Quibbler_ and an amulet to protect against Twraflies, whatever they were, from Luna. Hermione handed him a small box that turned out to be Harry's favourite type of Honeydukes chocolate. Next, and very self consciously, Draco handed Harry his present. Harry laughed as he saw a perfect model of a Norwegian Ridgeback. He wasn't the only one laughing either. Both Hermione and Draco had trouble keeping straight faces.

"What is so funny?" Severus asked.

"It's Norbert" Of course Harry's answer made no sense to either Severus or Minerva, but at least Draco now knew the name of the dragon.

"And who is Norbert?" Draco looked at Minerva and answered before Harry could.

"The dragon Hagrid hatched in our first year."

Minerva and Severus were predictably shocked, and Harry and Hermione shot Draco glares.

Minerva looked up thoughtfully, "Does that mean, the time when you three and Neville all had detention for being out of bed in the middle of the night there really was a dragon?"

Harry nodded but didn't offer any explanation, Hermione however, did. "We gave him to some of Charlie Weasleys friends so they could take him to where Charlie worked. He's a dragon handler and could care for Norbert."

Just then an owl flew in the window. It was Severus' owl, but flew up to Harry and deposited a parcel. Harry looked curiously at it. Severus was still holding a parcel. "Is this from you?" Harry asked gesturing at the newly deposited parcel.

"No Harry. But I think I know whom it is from. I talked to Petunia, and she agreed to send something."

Harry scowled. "I don't want it."

"Look at it Harry. She really is sorry."

"Fine. But if it's something stupid it's your fault and I don't have to receive anything from Aunt Petunia again."

"Ok Harry. If that's what it takes to get you to open it."

Harry cautiously opened the present from a person who had made his life a living hell. There were two photo frames. In the first one a bony-faced girl with blonde hair had her arm around a small red head with brilliant green eyes. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He looked at the second photo. The same red head was there, but this time she was alone. She couldn't have been more then six. Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder, but didn't look up. A soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Petunia spent ages tracking these down. I think she felt that there was no point leaving them in a box in the attic."

Harry smiled. "She's beautiful."

"If you say so Harry. Your father thought so too."

Harry simply stared at the photos for a few minutes. "There would be some of James around the house somewhere. I burnt some of them, used others for target practise," Snape mused, "but I'm sure that Zella managed to save some. We can ask her if you like."

"Sure. But first things first, your present."

Snape handed Harry the present. It looked like another book and sure enough-

_A Comprehensive Guide to Basilisks._

Laughing Harry showed the book to Draco who, like Harry, quickly found it hard but do anything but laugh just this side of hysterically. Minerva smiled, but Hermione was completely clueless. Before she could ask Snape had pulled out a necklace from a pocket. It was a small locket with a snake on it.

"It's beautiful." Harry accepted the gift and studied it intently.

"It was my mothers, your grandmothers." Hermione let out a small shriek but both Harry and Severus ignored her. "It has been passed down through the family for generations. Oldest child to oldest child. As I have no children of my own, or at least no children of my blood," Here his gaze flickered slightly to Draco who was now giving Hermione a strong cup of tea, "I want you to have it."

Severus stood almost paralysed as his nephew hugged him. "Thank-you Severus."

"You're welcome. Now to breakfast."

Breakfast passed with many of Harry's favourite dishes. After breakfast all five went out to the lawn on Severus' promptings. Harry's Firebolt was on a broomstick rack along with Draco's Nimbus 2001 and three other broom sticks. Snape grabbed one, climbed on and flew off. Delighted, both boys grabbed their own brooms and joined him in the sky. Hermione eyed the broom apprehensively while by her side Minerva tried to slide away. After much threatening both Hermione and Minerva were air borne. They started a small game of free for all one person teamed Quidditch. It wasn't long before both Hermione and Minerva gave up. It turned out that Severus was quite good at Quidditch, and the three spent the time till lunch flying happily.

The birthday cake that was brought out after the meal had been consumed was beautiful. The sixteen candles were lit and the song sung.

"Blow out the candles Harry." Minerva said.

"I don't know if I want to. This is the first time I've ever had the chance to blow out candles on my birthday. I didn't even get a cake or a present till I was eleven. I kind of just want it to stay lit forever."

Snape sighed. "But then the cake will get wax on it. I'll give you candles next year as well. Don't worry."

"Ok" Harry took a deep breath and blew out all the candles.

"Now make a wish." Hermione whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After lunch Minerva excused herself, and Severus said he had things that needed his attention. The three teens happily spent the afternoon playing exploding snap and trying out some of Fred and George's new inventions. The note explained what everything did. Harry didn't show it to the others. But he did offer a lolly to both Draco and Hermione. The one to Hermione was the one that the twins had suggested he give her. Apparently they had Hermione in mind when they created it. It was obvious why. For half an hour Hermione was no smarter then a five year old. Draco and Harry found it quite funny to see the Gryffindor 'know it all' know almost nothing. The lolly Harry gave Draco made Draco's eyes turn orange and his hair turn purple. Draco kept looking at himself in a mirror trying to work out why the other two were laughing. The twins had put on a charm so the person affected couldn't see it. It wore of part way through dinner, but the damage had already been done. Harry and Hermione kept bursting out laughing at weird intervals, and Severus was wearing a smile that looked completely out of place.

It took Severus a long time to finally get all three teenagers into their own rooms. Harry happily fell onto his bed. He was exhausted, but had had one of the best ever birthdays. The surprises for the night were not, however, over.

"I have found out who the spy is My Lord."

"Really Bella. And who, pray tell, is it?" Voldemort's eyes shone menacingly.

Bellatrix Lestrange resisted the urge to back away. Her information was so valuable. "Severus Snape, My Lord. And he is protecting the boy too."

Voldemort's volume stayed the same but his tone turned slightly more deadly. Bella shrank from him. "Bring me Lucius at once. GO"

Harry screaming worked more effectively then any alarm clock could. Within a minute of when he started screaming all other occupants had surrounded his bedside. They were only there for a minute more before Harry woke up. He sat bolt up right and grabbed his uncle by the shoulders.

"Bella found out you were the spy and I was with you. She told Voldemort and now Lucius is on his way over."

Snape nodded once, pushed Harry back into bed and cast a sleeping charm on him. He then turned to Draco. "Go get Minerva. Granger you're with me."

Snape strode out of the room. Hermione shared a worried glance with Draco before quickly following Snape. Draco headed to a fireplace to call Minerva, and a clock in a hall ticked away their time.

"Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm Miss Granger?"

"I've read about it Professor, but I'm not completely familiar with the exact spelling of it."

"I'm going to talk you through it. I need you to cast the spell. Neither the old or the new secret keeper can cast the spell and that knocks out both Minerva and myself. I would prefer it if you were the one to cast the spell as there is really no time for trying to teach either Draco or Harry. As soon as Minerva gets here we have to cast the spell."

Not for nothing was Hermione one of the smartest witches to ever grace Hogwarts' walls. In the few minutes it took Draco to retrieve Minerva both she and Severus were fairly confidant that she could pull it off.

Minerva had realised that there was something going on but as Draco had not informed her of what she had no idea what was going on.

"Minerva I need you to be my new secret keeper. Do you accept?"

"If it's what is needed Severus."

"Good. Now we both kneel. Miss Granger, if you please."

Hermione shakily walked up to her two kneeling professors, uncomfortably aware of the pressure on her shoulders. She reached out with her wand so it was between the two.

"Severus Snape. Do you willingly relinquish your role as secret keeper of Snape Manor?"

"I do."

"Minerva McGonagall. Do you willingly accept the role of secret keeper of Snape Manor?"

"I do."

"_Celo Custodis Minerva McGonagall. Fidelius."_

There was a flash of blinding white light. Hermione sank to her knees in exhaustion.

Albus Dumbledore scowled in frustration. For about thirty seconds he felt like he could find where Severus lived. But just as quickly as he knew, he found he didn't know. That could only mean one thing, a change over in secret keeper. Albus' mind worked furiously. Did that mean there had been some kind of trouble, and if so what. He hated feeling so out of it.

Everyone present, barring Minerva, had no idea where they were. She quickly filled them in. Satisfied that Lucius would now be unable to find them Severus walked over to a very tired Hermione. Giving her an energy potion Severus sent the young Gryffindor off to bed. He then looked cautiously at his godson. Lucius had never been a good father to Draco but Draco had always felt the need to please him. It had only been of late that Draco had realised just how bad a father Lucius really was. But it didn't help. Draco was still feeling abandoned. Severus could see the boy fighting to control his emotions. Like Harry, Draco had had a childhood with little familial love. His mother would hug him whenever Lucius was away but it wasn't all that often. Severus placed a comforting hand on his godsons shoulder.

"Is my father really gone Severus?"

"He will still be around Draco. But for now he cannot find you. You're safe here. I promise."

Draco nodded once before heading of to bed himself.

It was much later that Minerva headed back home. She and Severus spent the next few hours redoing the protection spells around the house. Content with the strength and number of the protective spells Severus led Minerva to a fireplace and bade her goodnight before falling exhaustedly into his own bed.

Breakfast next morning was a silent affair broken only by the scraping of cutlery and the clank of glasses been put down. Hermione was still slightly drugged by the potion that Severus had given her. Nearing the end of breakfast Severus quietly requested Harry meet him in his office after he finished eating and left. Harry had little appetite so was quite happy to follow Severus out of the room. In the office Severus turned to face his nephew.

"I need to see what you saw last night. It might help me to understand exactly what is going on. I hope it's not to soon but this really is urgent."

Harry nodded. He'd been relieving the moment again and again. Just how terrified he was for Snape in that instant came back to him as strong as it was the first time he experienced it. Severus' eyes met his and he felt his uncle enter his mind. They both saw Bella approach Voldemort. Then the surroundings changed slightly. Severus still recognised it as Riddle Manor and Harry knew that it was somewhere his visions often showed. They both watched as Voldemort raised his wand to point at Lucius.

_"Crucio."_

Lucius was not the only one to scream. Both Harry and Severus joined in. The spell ended. Severus barely had time to marvel at the strength of Harry before his attention turned to the Dark Lord. Voldemort had reached out to Lucius' arm and pulled forward the Dark Mark. He waved his wand over it and hissed something in parseltongue. Harry heard the name and reached out for his uncle's arm. Just as Harry's arm closed around Severus' left forearm, Voldemort touched Lucius' dark Mark. Severus felt a weird pain from his mark. It was like the pain that usually came when he was being called, but different. Masked. Harry on the other hand was taking the full force of the attack.

"Leave him" Harry whispered. However, it came out in a low hiss. Both Severus and Voldemort yelled out in pain, and Harry collapsed in a dead faint breaking the connection to Voldemort, for now at least.

Upon hearing the screaming coming from the room both Hermione and Draco had raced to it. It was this moment that they burst in. Severus was trying to not panic. After that unwanted feeling had left him he studied Harry. The boy appeared to be fine, simply exhausted his power supply and his body shut done in order to recuperate. He heard a gasp of surprise and looked up to see Hermione pointing at his arm a look of total disbelief on her face. He glanced down at his arm and saw immediately what Hermione was on about. His left arm was unblemished. He reached out his fore finger experimentally to rub the spot where the mark had been but nothing happened. The mark that had plagued his life for those long years was gone. He smiled ecstatically. He hugged the unconscious boy to him closely. Still smiling madly. Neither Hermione nor Draco felt they could interrupt on this moment. And not only that but they had never seen their Potions Professor smile so much. Hermione was getting slightly worried for Harry, as he still appeared to be unconscious. She had no idea what Snape would be like in this mood.

"Professor," She started cautiously, "What's wrong with Harry?"

Severus pulled back a bit his smile fading slightly. In his excitement he had forgotten that Harry was in need of help.

"He's run out of power Miss Granger. It will replenish itself in a bit. Could you pass me the vial on the desk? It would speed up the process considerably."

Hermione hurried to do as she was told. She recognised the potion to be the one that Severus had given her after she had performed the Fidelius Charm. Severus carefully tipped it into Harry's mouth. He then turned to Hermione again. It appeared she was a very useful person to have around in times of trouble, even if she was a Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger. I need you to head back to the Burrow. When you get there will you kindly inform Molly or Arthur that an emergency meeting must be called and could they please inform the others? Preferably tomorrow night at seven. Draco could you carry the same message to Minerva. Miss Granger I don't think you will come back these holidays but it was a pleasure having you. Goodbye."

As the two teens left the room he carried Harry over to a couch so he could sleep more comfortably. Carefully wrapping his nephew in a blanket Severus cast one last look at his unblemished arm before writing a note to the Headmaster with the request of the meeting. He sent the owl off and sat down to try and organise what to tell the order. It appeared that now the only way to work out what the Dark Lord was up to was to induce Harry to have his visions, and that was not an option. Another trouble was that he would have to take Harry and Draco with him to Headquarters. In his letter to the Headmaster he had asked for Albus to tell Draco where it was so that was no problem. The main trouble was that while Harry wasn't as upset about Sirius' death it was still a big issue and taking Harry to his godfather's house wouldn't help. Harry was actually sleeping peacefully and for the first time Severus realised that Harry was glowing faintly. Severus stared. He had only heard of this happening to a few witches and wizards. It had something to do with the power that needed replenishing. Apparently Dumbledore glowed when his powers needed replenishing, but that was only after he had been alive for a very long time. If Harry was this powerful now Severus shuddered to think what he would be like when he was older. It was at that moment that Draco arrived back home. All had gone well with Minerva so Severus decided that it was a good time for lunch.

When Harry awoke it was much lighter. He was also alone and not in his bedroom. It took Harry a few seconds to recognise Snape's office. Standing up he walked unsteadily to the door. Harry's stomach grumbled and he realised how hungry he was. After not eating much for breakfast and however long he had been out for Harry realised that he must not have had much food all day. Walking slowly to the kitchen he stopped when he heard voices from the dining room. Walking in he found Draco and Severus eating breakfast. He must have been out the whole day. Both stopped talking as he entered. Severus stared. He remembered Poppy mentioning something about the boy having accelerated healing, but it usually took longer for the power to replenish itself. Harry took his seat.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that vision Severus. Did you feel everything?"

"Mostly Harry. I have the feeling that you were blocking most of it from me."

Severus waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "Do you remember what you did?"

"No. But whatever it was I apologise for it."

Snape smiled. "What makes you think it was something bad." Then he held out his arm to Harry.

Harry stared at it confused trying to work out what he was meant to see. He looked up at Snape's smiling face before looking back down at the arm before he realised there was something he couldn't see.

"Your mark. How?"

"You Harry."

Harry gasped. Him. He had no idea that he could do that. It would explain why he had felt so weak. It would have been a big thing.

Severus really didn't want to bring up 12 Grimmauld Place, but he knew he had to.

"Harry, there's one other thing. Tonight we're going to have to go the House of Black."

Harry stiffened visibly. But nodded all the same.

"Will you be all right?"

Harry nodded again. "It's for a meeting isn't it?" This time it was Severus' turn to nod. "I'll be fine."

Before setting out for Headquarters, Harry grabbed a few supplies. They took a portkey to close by. Upon reaching the place where the front door would be Severus handed Draco a piece of paper similar to the one Moody had given Harry the first time he arrived. He watched as Snape burned the piece of paper, and the door materialise as Draco reached the address part. He took a deep breath as Draco opened the door and walked inside. It was exactly as Harry remembered it. He headed off. Draco started to follow but was stopped by Severus hand on his shoulder.

Harry walked into a small room where the tapestry of the Black family still hung. He was not the only one there.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Dumbledore whispered, stretching a hand out to the burn mark that once read Sirius Black. He then turned around and was shocked to see Harry standing there watching him. Dumbledore nodded in Harry's direction before hurriedly leaving. Harry watched him go with mixed emotions. He was still angry with Dumbledore that was for sure. But just being in the aged wizards presence brought a sense of safety to Harry that nothing else did. He looked at the burn on the tapestry. Sirius would want him to get on with life and cause as much havoc as possible. Harry smiled. He'd do the Marauders proud.

Dumbledore stood up.

"I now call the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix started."

Moody stood up. "Wait. Before anything else happens there are two people who shouldn't be here." His electric blue eye swivelled to the space where Harry and Draco where standing under the invisibility cloak. Harry cursed himself. Why didn't he think that Moody would have been there?

Snape scowled. "_Accio Cloak"._

The invisibility cloak went sailing into Snape's outstretched hand. There were several gasps from the assembled members as they saw Harry and Draco.

"Give it back. It's mine."

Severus studied the cloak carefully. "It _was_ yours."

Harry paled slightly. "No. It was my dad's."

There was a slight trace of panic in his voice. Severus realised his mistake. The boy thought he was taking it from him. "You'll get it back after the meeting Harry. Now go."

"But I've earned the right to stay."

"Not till your older. That's my last say on the matter Potter. Leave."

Harry couldn't remember Snape calling him Potter in ages. It must mean he was in trouble. Harry slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He wasn't going to give up yet though. From out of his pocket he pulled an Extendable Ear. Harry handed one to Draco before inserting one in his ear and placing it on the door. The charm that had blocked the Extendable Ears from last year were gone so Harry and Draco could perfectly hear what was going on.

"Why is Draco _Malfoy_ here?"

"Is Snape looking after Harry?"

"Why can't the kid be allowed in?"

The cacophony of noise and barrage of questions subsided. Harry guessed that Dumbledore must have stood up or something to the same affect.

"Those questions will have to wait. This meeting has been called for a reason. Severus"

"The Dark Lord knows I'm the spy. Bella told him. It is only because of Harry's vision that I'm standing here now."

The cacophony broke back out. Through the noise Harry heard a voice murmur "determined kid" before a chair scraped back and someone limped over to the door. Harry pulled his Extendable Ear out of his ear and put it hastily in his pocket. Draco saw him and followed suit. The door opened to see a both angry and proud Mad-eye Moody.

"Come in boys. How much did you find out due to your eavesdropping?"

"We already knew it all Professor."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Moody, Potter? I was never your teacher. Now empty your pockets."

Harry gulped and looked worriedly at Molly Weasley. Would she recognise the ears for what they were? Both Harry and Draco emptied their pockets on the table. Molly shrieked and grabbed the fleshy pink ear.

"They gave you these didn't they? I'm going to kill them. As if you don't get into enough trouble as it is. Why didn't we think to reapply the Imperturbable Charm?"

"It's not the twins' fault Mrs Weasley. It's mine."

Mrs Weasley snorted.

"What are they?" Moony had picked up one of the eras and was looking at it curiously.

"Extendable Ears. Fred and George created them."

"Can I keep one Potter?"

"Yes sir." Harry didn't want to give up one of his ears but if it got Moody on his good side he would.

"Thank you Potter."

Harry was aware that some people were staring at him. People he didn't know. Obviously they were awe struck to see him. Harry sighed.

"Yes. I'm Harry Potter. Get over it."

"Harry James Potter. What the hell do you think your doing?" Harry turned to see Snape. Eyes blazing. He was much like the old Snape in that instance.

"I want to stay."

"You can't have everything you want." Snape walked over to Harry and pulled him to a corner. "I'm trying to protect you. If you weren't so pig-headed."

"Maybe I don't need protection." Harry continued in the same quiet voice that Snape had used.

"And then again, maybe you do. But even if you don't, Draco does."

Harry looked over at the blonde Slytherin. "I guess. But I still want to know what's going on."

"Fine." Snape snapped. "I'll tell you later. But for now, please leave."

"Fine" Harry whispered and walked out, Draco following.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harry led Draco to the room that he and Ron had shared. Flopping down on the bed Harry stared at the ceiling. He was feeling irresponsible. In his eagerness to get into an Order meeting he had overlooked the fact that Draco might not be ready. Last year all the Weasleys, Hermione and he had tried to work out what was going on. Thinking back to times of danger Harry remembered that it was often he that stayed the most together. Looking at Draco, who was sitting on the bed Ron had occupied reading a book, Harry suddenly felt so much older then him. Severus had been right. Draco did still need protection and Harry felt a weird sense of wanting to protect him. The same feeling he had felt when he had found out that Snape was a spy. Even though Severus was so much older then him Harry still felt the need to protect him. Now that he had been exposed he was in both more and less danger at the same time. After a few hours Draco put the book away and lay down to go to sleep. Harry on the other hand felt wide-awake. He knew that the meeting would still probably be going on otherwise someone would have come up. Third time lucky he thought before heading down to the kitchen. The still closed door confirmed his suspicions that the meeting was indeed still going on. Harry walked slowly closer. It was at that time that there was a loud noise of many scraping chairs, a sure sign that the meeting had just ended. Harry didn't want to be caught just outside the door of the room but he also didn't want to be seen running away. He decided to lean casually against a wall and wait for Severus to come out. Many people he didn't know walked out of the room, some very quickly. Harry noticed that there appeared to be loud, and angry, voices coming from the room. He recognised Mrs Weasleys voice instantly.

"…when he showed up at the burrow I just thought that he was a messenger. I didn't think that you would actually make Harry live there."

"Molly. He's not a boy any more. Severus' was the best place for the boy."

"Severus brought him here. Didn't he think what that would do to Harry?"

Severus' voice entered the conversation "I asked him if he would be all right with it. If he wasn't I would have found somewhere else to place him."

"Like where." Molly's tone was growing harsher. "Everyone's here. You had your big important meeting about being caught as a spy. Then you tricked Harry into removing your mark."

"I didn't trick him Molly. Harry did it himself. I didn't even know it could be done."

"And I'm expected to believe you Severus?"

Harry decided it had gone on long enough. "Maybe not. But could you at least believe me?"

All occupants of the room turned as Harry spoke. No one had realised that he had joined them. Harry was staring at Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dear. It's the middle of the night. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't sleep."

"It's cos you're here isn't it Harry?"

"Molly." Arthur reached out to his wife.

Harry's eyes glistened with tears as he thought of Sirius.

"This is not an appropriate conversation Molly. And it's definitely not helping. It appears that Harry is happy with Severus so just leave it be."

Harry was so glad that not only had Dumbledore stood up for him but that he had closed the talk of Sirius that Harry smiled up at him. Dumbledore smiled back. By that time Severus had made it to Harry's side.

"Is Draco asleep?"

Harry nodded.

"Can I? Please. I've earned it."

Severus stopped. Harry would probably find out most of the stuff any way, and he was a very useful ally. "If the others agree."

Severus lifted his arms to wrap around the teen hugging him fiercely. Snape found that he didn't want to look at his peers to see their reactions. Once upon a time he would have, but not now.

"Thank you Severus." Harry broke away and turned to face Dumbledore. A few people looked like they had just been petrified. "I want to join the Order Professor. Please. I've faced Voldemort so many times. Apart from Severus I'm the only person who ever attends Death Eater meetings. I've been under the Crutius Curse more times then I can count. Every year people try to protect me. And every year they fail. And you know why? You're not meant to save me, I'm meant to do the saving. Just look at the Prophecy. But I can't do that if I don't know what's going on. You have to let me in. Please."

"Harry no, you don't know what your getting yourself into. You're still a kid."

"No Mrs Weasley. I know exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm not a kid any more. I stopped being a kid a long time ago. Some things just make you grow up faster. Do you know that he asked me to join him? Voldemort. He said if I didn't join him, he'd kill me, just like he killed my parents. I was eleven and I still said no. I would have died to escape joining him. And I was only eleven. I was fourteen when we duelled. I was in a graveyard surrounded by his inner circle. He tried to kill me. Again. I still didn't know _why_ he wanted to kill me. But I still survived. Who was the person that went to save Ginny from the Basilisk? I did. Tom Riddle had my wand and the Basilisk. I had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. But I killed them both, and brought Ginny back to you. Don't you remember? I'm not a kid Mrs Weasley. Not any more. I'm ready for this. You're fighting a war. You don't have the luxury to turn people away because they're _too young._ It's too late for that."

"But Harry, you don't understand."

"No Molly. I think he understands more then you do." Harry looked up to see Moody studying him. "Potter's right. We do need him. I support him."

"So do I." Severus' and Minerva's voices rang out in unison.

Harry looked around to see several heads nodding. Harry hardly dared to hope that he would be accepted, finally.

"If we do let you in Harry, I must ask you not to flaunt the fact. Not even to Miss Granger or Mr Weasley."

Harry nodded and looked at Snape smiling. "Even if I don't need protection, I understand that some people do. A wise person told me that not too long ago."

"You can't seriously be considering fulfilling his request Albus."

"Alas, Harry is right. We can't turn people away. I'm sorry Molly, he's in."

Harry's face split into a broad smile. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily, but they were not the only ones. So did an emerald green pair. For the second time that night Severus was engulfed in a hug. Turning from his uncle, he hugged Minerva and then Remus who had both made their way over to him. Harry stood back and watched Mrs Weasley walk towards him.

"Just be careful Harry dear."

"I'm probably safer this way Mrs Weasley."

Molly only sniffed and pulled Harry into a tight hug, which Arthur had to rescue him from.

"You do understand that you wont be able to come to all of them Harry. You have school to attend." Harry nodded and took Mr Weasleys outstretched hand and shook it.

The nest person to approach Harry was Moody.

"Well done son. But just remember CONSTANT VIGILENCE." He patted Harry on the shoulder twice before leaving. Last to approach Harry was Dumbledore. In his hand Dumbledore held a gold necklace with a phoenix pendent on it. Accepting the necklace Harry put it on. As soon as it was over his head Harry saw the same necklace on all the people around him.

"It's so we can identify each other," Dumbledore said after noticing Harry staring at each different person. "Only someone wearing a necklace like this can see them. Most never take it off, but it's your own choice."

"Thank you sir."

"Not at all my dear b…" Dumbledore froze in his sentence. "Not at all Harry."

Severus was informing Harry of certain things that he could be expected to do now that he was in the Order when Draco walked down to breakfast. The topic quickly turned to Quidditch. Draco showed no sign that he found it weird that Harry and Severus would be discussing Quidditch. Soon after the three wizards flued back to Snape manor. Waiting for them there were their book lists. Harry opened his curiously. The first thing Harry realised was missing was the customary note telling him to catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9¾. Although there was a note telling him he was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and informing him that listed were the books to all the classes he could enter and to pick at least five. Harry looked at his book list.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 _by Miranda Goshawk_

An Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Difficult Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Magical Herbs and Fungi Revisited _by Phyllida Spore_

The Dark Arts Outsmarted _by Quentin Trimble_

How to Care for Dangerous Beasts _by Newt Scamander_

A Basic Guide to Healing_ by Isabella Washoerth_

There were two courses that Harry was not sure whether or not he should take. One was Care of Magical Creatures and the other was the Healing course. He needed the other five if he was to become an Auror. Harry had never been the best at making decisions. In second year when they had to choose what they would do next year Harry simply chosen the same as Ron had. But this time he couldn't. Harry looked up surprised. He had subconsciously been walking around the house. He needed help. Harry walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door, waited for the 'come in', before walking in. Harry decided not to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what subjects I should chose." Harry said slumping down into the chair in front of him.

Severus looked at him incredulously. "You don't know any subjects you want?"

"No." Harry replied. "I know everything except Care of Magical Creatures and Basic Healing. Healing sounds useful and I don't want to disappoint Hagrid, but at the same time I don't want to overload my timetable. Last year I had so much trouble with homework. Not cos I couldn't do it, but because between Quidditch, Occlumency, D.A. and detentions I just didn't have time."

"You could try getting into less trouble. Maybe give up Quidditch or D.A."

"No." Harry looked up. "Most of the detentions I had were from Umbridge. The stupid cow would give me detention any time I said anything about Voldemort, myself, any topic really. And I can't give up Quidditch. It's about my only means of relaxation. The one time I can really be a kid again. As for D.A., I don't even know if it will continue. We started it cos Umbridge couldn't teach. But I guess if some people want to continue with it, I will. It's important they learn. And they do. Neville can almost learn things as fast as Hermione. It's amazing."

"You got through to Longbottom?" Harry nodded. "What was one of the hardest things you taught them?"

Harry didn't have to think that hard. "Patronuses."

Severus succeeded in keeping the shock from his face. There were many grown adults who could not produce a patronus. Harry would make a good Professor if he wanted to go that path. But that really wasn't why Harry had come in.

"Is it only your friendship to Hagrid that makes you want to go to Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry nodded. "Then I would suggest leaving it. Healing is another matter. It is very useful, especially for someone who injures himself a lot. The only other thing I can add is the fact that the Occlumency lessons will be continuing. Or at least lessons with Occlumency in them, but I will also be instructing you on duelling and such."

"So if I did take Healing but not Care of Magical Creatures that would mean that I had one less class then last year. That would help. Thanks for your advice. I've never been very good at this sort of thing."

"What did you do for third year?"

"Took the same as Ron."

"What about Hermione?"

Harry smiled fondly. "Oh, she did everything."

"But that's not possible. There's not enough time."

Harry smiled happily. Severus could easily tell that he was not being told something. "What am I missing Harry?"

Harry gave a huge false sigh. "Gee, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Potter."

"All right, all right. She had a time turner. Did classes over. Completely swamped by homework mind you. She gave up Divination and Muggle Studies so she could have a normal timetable for fourth year. By the way, when are we going to get our books?"

"As soon as Draco works out what he's going to do I'll go buy them. Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

Harry left the study satisfied with what he'd decided. Walking past the library Harry heard a sigh of resignation. Opening the door Harry saw Draco looking frustrated, his book list in front of him.

"Need help?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I've got everything worked out. It's just that, I kinda want to do Defence now. I can get in but I don't think I really know enough. I've never cared about it before so simply didn't try."

"I'll help you." Harry wasn't sure why but he felt the responsibility to support the young Slytherin. "I'll bring you to the D.A. with me."

Draco's face broke into a wide smile. "Really. Thanks. I think I'll go give Severus my book list. I don't really think I'm allowed in Diagon Alley." Harry smiled. It struck him that Draco seemed so much younger. Harry sighed and walked up to his bedroom.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry read and reread his schoolbooks. It was quite a Hermionieish thing to do but amazingly Harry enjoyed it. And more amazing still was the fact that he could remember things. Whenever he came across things he didn't understand he could always ask Severus who would occasionally help but more often then not give Harry another book to read that explained it. Before he knew it Harry was once again packing for Hogwarts. Not because it was the start of term but because Severus had to get there a week earlier, along with all the other teachers. And as the only other place the two teens would have gone was Minerva's, they had to go to Hogwarts.

The day that it came to leave saw Harry waiting patiently to leave, Draco running round the house and Severus awash with annoyance. By the time Draco was ready Harry's patience was thinning and Severus looked very much like the Death Eater he used to be. Harry hoped to never see him that way again. Severus threw in the floo powder and pushed Draco and Harry into the fireplace with their trunks at the same time. The wind whistled in Harry's ears before he and Draco came to a stop in the Great Hall. There was one table in it with all the teachers sitting on it. Harry and Draco only just managed to get out of the way when Severus appeared in the fireplace behind them. Several of the teachers were staring at them, some in particular at Harry. Harry could see the Order's necklace being worn by a few teachers that hadn't made it to the meeting. As he could see theirs, Harry was sure they could see his. They went unnoticed by the other teachers, as they were quite surprised to see two students stepping out of the fireplace. Even if the fact that they were there was not surprising enough, the fact that it was Harry and Draco made it even harder to believe.

"You're late Severus." A voice called merrily from the head of the table.

"My apologies Headmaster. I'll only be another few minutes." Severus then turned to look at the two teens. "You are to go down to my quarters and stay there until I come to get you. An elf will take your trunks down to you. If you need anything call an elf. Understood." Harry and Draco nodded. "Good." Severus then reached out for Harry's trunk. He was at the stage of opening it when Harry shrieked.

"Hey. That's mine."

Severus apparently didn't hear him but spoke a well-chosen spell. From out of Harry's bag flew his invisibility cloak and six Extendable Ears, right to Snape.

"What!" said Harry incredulously, "Don't you trust me or something?"

Severus scoffed. "Go. Scat."

"Someone got out of the bed on the wrong side this morning."

Finished with taunting Severus Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall, but not to quickly. Before leaving Harry was able to hear the first of many questions.

"Are the boys staying with you?" squeaked an amused Flitwick.

"Yes Fillius, they are."

The doors closed sharply behind Harry as he walked out. He and Draco walked in companionable silence to the dungeons. As Draco had never actually been to Snape's quarters he had no idea where they were. Harry quickly took the lead. He hissed his password to Kanio, the snake guarding the doorway and entered. Their trunks were already there. Harry's was in his room and Draco's was in the sitting room. The elf had apparently had no idea where it was meant to go. As neither Harry nor Draco knew either, they left it where it was. As dinnertime approached a house elf arrived with a note from Severus.

You two may join as for dinner. Come up as soon as you've finished reading this note.

_S.S._

Abandoning their game of chess Harry and Draco exited the chambers.

"Race you" Draco called as he set out at a sprint. Harry was quick to follow. Harry however knew of something Draco didn't. Draco was just ahead of him as Harry turned down a different corridor and took a shortcut through a secret passage. The result was that Harry entered the Dining Hall and had almost managed to regain his breath before Draco entered.

"I win." Harry happily announced.

"Do not. You cheated."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Just cos I chose a different path."

"I saw you walk through a solid wall."

Harry smirked. "It wasn't a solid wall, it was an empty space _pretending _to be a solid wall. Just cos you can't tell the difference."

"Come now boys." Dumbledore's voice broke through the argument. "Finish the conversation of a plate of nice warm food." Waving his wand Dumbledore pulled two chairs out of thin air. They landed next to each other in between Minerva and Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: I found Sherbet Lemons in a shop over these holidays. They are actually really nice. Lemony, and if you can believe it, sherbety. Who would have guessed?)

Chapter 7

Severus had already left by the time Harry woke, and the quiet snores from the bed told Harry that Draco was still asleep. Severus had come down with then after dinner last night and had organised the room so that Draco had a place to sleep and store his things. The room now looked like it had two of everything. The mirror imagining was broken only by the door, which was on Harry's side of the room, and slight colour differences. Where Harry had red and gold, Draco had green and silver. The first thing Harry decided to do was freshen up. Walking into the bathroom, Harry stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the cold water run over him, to help wake him up, before adding hot water and washing his hair. After washing his conditioner Harry dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking over to the hand basin Harry studied his reflection in the mirror. He was still small, but there was none of the scrawniness that used to be there. His eyes were the same as they had always been. His hair, however, was lying neatly. Harry sighed, the neatness only lasted about half an hour, then it was back to it's normal self. That was when Harry's attention was diverted to a small jar on the counter top. It's label read _'Shirly Foring's Hair Tamer.' _ Shrugging Harry decided to give it a go. Taking a handful of the liquidy solid Harry pasted it over a small section of hair. As soon as it was rubbed in Harry stared in shock at his hair. Yes, his hair was now straight. There was only one problem. Harry sneered at his reflection. An idea struck. Harry smirked as he ran his hand through his greasy, black hair once more before going to rewash his hair.

Harry spent the rest of the day researching in the library. He was researching in a fashion that Hermione would have been proud of. What he was planning to do she would have disapproved of, but that was beside the point. After finding the spells he wanted Harry went off to some lonely classroom to ensure he could practise in peace. Most of the classrooms were locked but a simple _Alohamora_ opened them. Harry walked into the first classroom he came across and incanted the first spell. It was then that he realised his mistake. He needed a mirror. That meant he could either find a mirror, transfigure one, or go to the Room of Requirement. Harry chose the easy way out.

When a quick search of Harry's usual haunts Severus decided that the boy would have to go hungry. He knew that Harry was still in the castle for when he had asked the portraits if they knew the boy's location many had said that he had just passed. If the brat didn't think that dinner was important, that was his prerogative, but Harry's foolishness would not stop him from having a nice dinner.

When Harry stopped working he realised that it was very late. He had at last managed to do what he had intended and when he stepped out into the corridor found it quite dark. It was then that he realised just how hungry he was. Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was close to three in the morning. Harry wondered if he should go down to the kitchens. If Hermione was around Harry knew that she would go on about SPEW, something about house elves needing sleep. Ron on the other hand would love the extra food. It didn't take Harry long to decide which option he preferred. Ron won by far. The corridors were empty as Harry made his way to the kitchens. Without the students around the teachers obviously didn't prowl the corridors ensuring all was safe, and no one was out past curfew. Harry wished the corridors were always like this. It made things a lot easier. As Harry tickled the pair and walked into the kitchen, he was completely unsurprised to see that none of the elves in sight were sleeping. A familiar house elf quickly came into view.

"Harry Potter sir. How are you? Did sir like his gift?"

Harry smiled happily at the trusting house elf. Dobby seemed to have a weird affiliation to socks. Harry decided to answer the questions in reverse order.

"I loved the socks Dobby. I'm fine, just a little hungry."

"What does Harry Potter want? Whatever he wants Dobby can get it for him." The elf nodded his head vigorously, maybe to persuade Harry. He had no idea.

"Some pasties and pumpkin juice would be nice. If it's not to much trouble?" Harry seriously doubted there would be any problem but was polite as ever.

"No trouble at all Harry Potter. It's an honour."

About five minutes later Dobby came back with a large assortment of pasties and a jug of pumpkin juice, Dobby ushered Harry onto a small table where they sat and Dobby excitedly told Harry all about what was going on around the kitchens. Just after five Winky showed up. She was a lot better then Harry had remembered her. She appeared to have changed her outfit. 'Maybe Winky was settling in after all' mused Harry. It was not long after Winky showed up that Harry excused himself and headed back to Snape's quarters. He still had work to do.

Severus was not at all happy when he woke up. He still didn't know where the brat was but hoped that his nephew had gone to bed sometime over the course of the night. He quickly headed to the bathroom and didn't notice the door to the boys' room open a crack and a pair of brilliant green eyes watch him. He would have heard the gasp of surprise as the eyes' owner saw the messy black hair, but he had just stabbed his toe and was cursing furiously under his breath. What idiot came up with mornings anyway? They were horrible things.

As Severus went through his normal mornings rituals Harry tried to wake Draco up. It took a lot of persuading but Draco finally opened his eyes. Harry quickly dressed and watched through the door at the bathroom impatiently as Draco seemed to take forever to change. Just as Draco was finishing tying his shoelaces up Severus stepped out of the bathroom. His straight, black hair glistened from the moisture still on it. He was heading their way. Just as Severus walked through the door, the spell that Harry had cast on his gel came into affect. His hair turned a florescent pink. Harry heard Draco gasp.

"We have work we have to do Severus. We'll see you later." Grabbing Draco's hand Harry quickly walked from the room, pulling Draco behind him. As Severus turned to watch them go he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Letting out a growl of anger he chased after the boys. Harry broke into a run, still pulling Draco along by the arm. Unfortunately, the years as a Death Eater had kept Severus fit. Very slowly, he was gaining on them. Harry quickly turned a corner, as his Plan A, run, was failing he'd go to Plan B. Harry and Draco were pelting down the corridors. As they ran past Minerva Harry let out a short snort of laughter at the thought of her face when she saw Severus with pink hair, but could waste no more breath. As he reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office Harry managed to pant _chocolate frog_ before running up the stairs with Draco to hide behind Dumbledore who was seated at his desk. Albus had just turned to study them curiously as an enraged Potions Master ran in his door. The ex-Death Eater had to stop and regain his breath before being able to accuse the two teens crouched behind Dumbledore's desk.

"You look different Severus." Albus commented happily. "Change of clothes, cut your hair…?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes could have lit up a street on a cloudy night where there were no street lamps, house lights, stars or the light of the moon. Severus only reply was to growl menacingly at the Headmaster. If there was one thing about him that he hated, it was his hair. Now that it was pink. Bah!

"Kindly step aside Headmaster. There is something I need to _discuss_ with Harry and Draco." The tone with which Snape said 'discuss' made Harry shiver involuntarily.

"Now, now Severus. Let' not go to extremes. I'm sure it can either be removed or will fade away. Am I right?"

The last sentence was to Harry.

"Yes, on both accounts. If Severus can't find the cure, it'll be gone in twenty- four hours."

"You see Severus, nothing to worry about. You can just find the cure for it, or if, alas, you cannot, it will disappear on it's own accord." Dumbledore smiled happily. "Off you go then."

Severus stalked from the room. Harry felt just a little more of his fondness for the old headmaster come back as he too, left the room, a puzzled Draco behind him.

When they arrived back at their quarters Severus had barricaded himself in his study, which was were Harry wanted him to be. With phrase one successfully completed Harry felt more confident. The second phrase would be easier as Draco could help him. Harry quietly asked Draco to go and get one of Severus' robes from his cupboard and entered the bathroom. Harry took the spell of the jar of hair product. He then started putting it through his hair. Within minutes Harry's hair rivalled Severus'. The only differences being Severus hair was slightly thinner and shorter, and of course, pink. Harry then cast two glamour spells. One on his eyes to make them black, and another on his nose, to make it longer and more hook like. From a pocket Harry drew normal muggle concealer. He had found some in the hospital wing. If, for some strange reason, Madam Pomfrey could not heal something, she would conceal it. Harry then carefully covered his scar. Up close he could still see it if he looked hard. But it was almost invisible. And speaking of invisible, Harry cast an invisibility spell on his glasses. He would have preferred not to use them at all, but then he wouldn't be able to see. A soft knock on the door told Harry that Draco had stolen Snape's robe. Carefully opening the door Harry let Draco into the bathroom. Draco couldn't stop himself from letting out a small gasp of surprise; he did however manage to contain his laughter. Harry swapped his robe for Snape's; it was too long for him. Harry carefully shrank it too the right size. Harry knew he looked a lot more impressive from a distance. He could only hope that the teachers wouldn't look to closely. Draco agreed to cause a distraction that would at least keep his teachers attention off Harry.

(Author's note. Sorry. It's a short chapter. School just started again, I get more homework now I'm in Year 10. Hopefully next one will be larger. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. If you want something to happen, tell me, I'll see if I can add it.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Draco raced into the Great Hall and _'tried'_ to _'stop' _himself from colliding with the teachers. As arranged, Draco crushed into Minerva. She was one of the ones who would recognise Severus was not Severus. As the teachers were fussing over Minerva Harry strode into the Great Hall, cloak billowing and scowl in place.

In the time that it had taken Harry to walk from the dungeons to the Great Hall, he had found that Snape's cloak was a different style to his. It was made in such a fashion that the cloak billowing was actually harder to stop then to create. Harry chose a seat well away from Minerva, Albus and Remus. It would not help to be discovered. Lunch was a fairly easy affair. If anyone tried to talk to him Harry would either scowl, glare, or in one particular case, smirk. It didn't take long for them to stop talking to him. Thankfully, it was Draco that Albus questioned about Harry's whereabouts. As they had arranged earlier Draco span of some tale about Harry being grounded and confined to their quarters.

At the end of lunch Draco headed off to Merlin knows where. The teachers stopped conversing amongst themselves as Dumbledore's face took on a serious look.

"Glad you could make it Severus. Otherwise we would have had to cancel this meeting. There would have been no use having it without you here."

Dumbledore beamed brightly at the teenager, completely unaware of who he really was. If the Headmaster had actually thought, he would have realised it was not Severus, but as it was, he was too happy that the Potions Master had showed up to look any further then face value.

"As you all know, Harry and Draco have been living with Severus."

Harry took a deep intake off breath, luckily no one noticed.

"Both their lives have been published in the Daily Prophet. While I don't expect that Harry will be all too happy with the attention there is little we can do, I don't believe much harm will come to him because of it. Alas, the same cannot be said for Draco. Being the son of a Death Eater means that many of the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and especially Gryffindor, will likely harass him. On the other hand the Slytherins will not be any better. I ask that you keep a close eye on him to protect him from harm. I can only hope that things will calm down, or not reach the problems which I see."

Harry sat shocked. He had never thought of any of that. When Draco had turned down the Dark Mark, all the Slytherins with Death Eater's for parents would turn against him. Harry turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"This year Voldemort," a shiver ran through many of the teachers, "will be trying harder and harder to try and get to Harry. Harry is an amazingly strong wizard, one of the strongest I know, and he has faced Voldemort," another shiver, Harry didn't notice it, Dumbledore had called him a strong wizard, "many times, too many times. There are many people that want to help him, but, alas, he does not let them. Without help Harry will need more skills, therefore, I ask that he is taught everything, that he works harder, that his homework assignments are more challenging, small things like that."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in horror. More homework!

"I'm afraid I don't know what else to do."

Harry knew he had to do something. "Headmaster, what if the boy works with me. I can train him in the skills he needs."

Both Minerva and Remus were staring at him, curious looks on their faces.

"That is a splendid idea Severus. There is just one more thing, Harry will not be all too happy if he finds out, please move with caution. Harry is adamant in his belief that he has to do this alone."

Harry felt an anger grow in him. He didn't want to do this alone, and he did want to work with people, it was just people didn't want to work with him. They wanted to control him. Why couldn't Dumbledore see that?

"Headmaster, I feel that if you include Harry in what is going on, he will be more likely to work with you. He has accepted help from others; it is just that if he feels that the person is trying to use him he will not accept their advice. As an equal you find it easier to get through to him."

Dumbledore was on the verge of replying when the doors to the Great Hall flew open revealing a very angry, and very pink, Severus Snape. Harry gulped. All eyes flew from Harry to Snape to Harry and back to Snape.

Studying the sitting Severus, Albus recognised certain spells. "_Finite Incantantum._" The teachers watched as the sitting Snape's eyes turned green, his nose shrank and robes grew. The long greasy black hair however stayed. The pink haired Severus strode over to the sitting one, who slowly shrank back into the chair. The sitting Snape, that, with the exception of Professor Trelawney, everyone now recognised as Harry curled into a ball offering his shoulder. Some recognised this as a sign that Harry thought he was about to be hit. Severus waved his wand and a large amount of warm water ran onto Harry's head. Harry's hair lost some of its greasiness as the potion ran out and his hair curled slightly. Severus repeated the process before casting a drying spell on Harry's hair. The messy haired boy smiled up at his uncle. Waving his hand Harry turned Severus' hair back to black.

"Harry James Potter. Go to my quarters immediately and don't even think about leaving them. You're grounded till the start of term. And put my cloak back from where you got it after getting a house elf to wash it. Now, leave."

Harry nodded. Reaching the door he turned to Dumbledore. "Remember what I said sir. It's important." With that he turned and left, robes billowing.

True to his word Severus didn't let Harry leave their quarters till an hour before the train was due in Hogsmeade. Still annoyed about the pink hair prank, Severus had decided it was time to pay the boys back. Both boys had gone to their wardrobes to find all their clothes sporting Hufflepuff colours. Draco was furious. The only way he managed to keep his cool was reminding himself that at least they weren't red and gold. Draco spent his entire morning in the library and Harry read through the books he could find in the quarters, most of which were potions books so were absolutely no help. Amid the last minute preparations the professors stopped when they saw Severus Snape smiling broadly. This miracle was explained when they all met in the Entrance Hall to move to their positions for another year. An angry Draco followed by a restless Harry both wearing Hufflepuff colours, as neither had been able to remove them, walked into the hall. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Minerva's mouth drew into a sharp line.

"Exactly how old are you Severus Snape? Sixteen? Surely you are above this childish pranking?" As Minerva chided Severus most of the teachers headed into the Great Hall, or in Hagrid's case out to the train station to collect the first years. Soon it was only the two teens, Severus, Minerva, Remus and Dumbledore. Remus joined in with Minerva with the lecturing of Severus. Dumbledore took pity on the two teens and changed their robes back to their respective houses. Leaving their three professors arguing furiously Harry and Draco moved outside, while Dumbledore moved to the head table. Sitting on the steps leading up to the castle Harry and Draco talked.

"What do we do now?"

Harry turned to Draco, unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know. Play it by ear I guess."

"Are you still willing to take me into your DA classes."

"It's not so much classes as a club, but yeah, the offer still stands. I'll tell the inner circle about it tonight."

Draco nodded, satisfied. The silence spread comfortably as each was lost to their thoughts. Soft steps behind them alerted Harry to Severus' coming. Draco was not so lucky and jumped in surprise when Severus' voice broke the silence.

"Boys, you must remember that now I am your professor, and you must refer to me as such. The second thing is that now I am no longer the Orders spy I may treat you without indifference, it is however your choices how much people know."

Standing up Harry went over to hug his uncle. "Yes sir. If you weren't such a git it would be an easier choice." Snape chuckled slightly. Gently kissing the top of Harry's head he held his arm out to Draco inviting him to join in the group hug. If anyone other then Minerva had been watching they would have died of shock. Disentangling himself from his two boys Severus headed back into the castle. Minerva quickly hurried back to the table, not wanting to be caught watching.

As the carriages approached Harry moved to the other side of the steps, not wanting to give the Slytherins another reason to pick on Draco. Students started piling out and heading up the steps. Hostile glares were sent Draco's way, while sympathetic glances went to Harry, except for the Slytherins who either avoided his eyes or smirked cruelly. Crabbe and Goyle went up to Draco oblivious of what was going on around them. Harry was fairly sure that they weren't still friends with Draco on Voldemort's orders. More likely either Crabbe and Goyle Seniors didn't understand what was going on, or when they tried to tell their sons the message was lost in translation. As Draco and his goons headed into Hogwarts, Harry caught sight of a pair of red heads getting out of a carriage. Closely followed by Hermione, Luna and Neville. Harry made his way over to them. Both Ginny and Hermione came up and gave him a hug. He got slaps on the back from both Neville and Ron, while Luna turned to him and asked: -

"Did you have fun in the Knorkish Regions Harry?"

Having no idea what the Knorkish Regions were Harry did the only thing he could think of. "Yeah, I had a great time Luna."

This was too much for Ron who broke down laughing.

"Whatever is the matter Ronald?"

Ron stared at Luna in bewilderment. Seeing an opportunity Hermione mentioned the food that would be in the Great Hall. All three boys immediately started heading to the castle. Harry was well aware of all the stares still pointed in his direction. As he entered the Great Hall Harry looked across at the Slytherin table to see how Draco was being treated. Some were insulting him; many appeared to be in shock and not doing much at all. These were the Slytherins that had done what Draco said because he was powerful, and not because their parents were Death Eaters. One or two even looked like they had suddenly decided they liked him. The majority of students were still staring at either Draco or Harry, but one by one turned their attention to their friends. Harry sat down with his friends on the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnigan, who had been in one of the first carriages and had passed Harry on his way in, leaned forward as the five friends sat near him and Dean Thomas.

As Harry sat down Minerva led the first years in, the Sorting Hat and stool gripped securely in her hands. Placing the hat on its stool she stood back. The brim of the hat opened and song poured out.

_Since the years that I was made_

_My job was to split you apart_

_Now the time has finally come_

_To join again, with a willing heart_

_Old scores can be settled_

_New friends can be made_

_There can be a new dawning_

_Where House barriers can fade _

_When I was first around_

_The Houses lived side by side_

_Within these walls there was a place_

_Where each one could abide_

_They felt no animosity_

_They held no fear_

_My advice is this song_

_So listen with an open ear_

_A hat sees things you do not_

_What I see from where I stand_

_Is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,_

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, hand in hand._

The Hall broke into applause as the song finished.

"It's like last year." Hermione whispered. "It wants us to stay together."

Before Hermione could continue McGonagall started reading out the names of the new students. Ravenclaw got twelve new students, Gryffindor ten, Slytherin nine and Hufflepuff the lowest, on seven.

Standing up Dumbledore spread his arms wide. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. It's now time to eat and be merry."

With that Dumbledore sat back down and the plates on the tables filled with food. Conversation quickly sprang up.

"Were you here over the holidays Harry? Was that why you were already at the castle? Malfoy was there too, were you stuck with him?"

"Um, some of it, yes and yes."

Hermione could tell Harry didn't want to discuss it. She quickly changed the subject.

"I got nine Outstandings and one Exceeding Expectations. How'd you go?"

Ron had two Outstandings, one Exceeding Expectations, three Acceptables and three Poors. Neither Dean nor Seamus got Outstandings, and both had one poor. Dean also had five Exceeding Expectations and three Acceptables while Seamus got four of each. Harry beamed with pride when Neville announced that he got an Outstanding for Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as for Herbology. He also got two of each Exceeding Expectations and Acceptable. As the main course disappeared and the dessert appeared the conversation turned to what they thought could happen this year with classes, homework and the like. Harry and Ron soon turned to Quidditch with most of the guys around them joining in. As the Headmaster stood up and the dessert cleared away the conversations stopped.

"First I would like to welcome to our staff, or more accurately, welcome back, Professor Lupin. I'm sure several of our older students will remember him." A few exited whispers broke out across the hall as those that hadn't realized Lupin was back eagerly conversed with their friends.

"Secondly, anyone wishing to go on Quidditch teams will have to see their Heads of Houses. Mr Filch has also asked me to remind you that everything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is banned. Lastly, I want you to remember that in these troubled times friends are like gold, rare and extremely valuable. Now it's bedtime. I wish you all a goodnight and a goodnight to all."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Having led the first years to the dormitory and briefly describing the rules, both Ron and Hermione left Gryffindor tower to join the rest of their friends in the Room of Requirement. Having decided to tell his friends what had happened over the holidays, Harry had asked them to meet him there. Neville, Luna and Ginny walked with him to the seventh floor. The Room had provided comfy chairs around a warm fire and several bottles of Butterbeer. Selecting a soft red, armchair Harry sat down to await the prefects arrivals. The two other Gryffindors and Luna each selected their own chairs and waited patiently. It wasn't too long before the bushy brown, and red heads appeared. Harry felt relieved when he saw Hermione. Here was one of the people that knew his secret.

"Well, um, now that everyone's here. I guess I should start."

Harry couldn't help but feel nervous. Snape had never actually been nice to any of the people, barring himself and Hermione, who both already knew so it didn't matter anyway.

"Over the holidays, um, after the incident with my uncle," Harry paused. He was glad that it had been published in _The Prophet_ so that we wouldn't have to explain it. "My uncle Vernon that is."

"Well yeah. You only have one uncle Harry."

"And how do you know that Ron?" Hermione quipped.

"Because, Harry never mentioned anyone else."

"That doesn't mean there isn't one Ronald." Ron glared at Luna in annoyance. It was one thing for Hermione to correct him; it was another for Luna to.

"Yes, well anyway, I do have another uncle. I never knew before. I mean, I knew him, I just didn't know he was my uncle. But I didn't really know him at all, then. It was just an act. He's different now. I've been living at his house for almost a month. It's been great."

Harry fidgeted with his hands. He really didn't know how they would take it. Ron especially. What if they hated him? Looking up at Hermione Harry saw her give the faintest of nods. Trying to collect his Gryffindor courage Harry knew he just had to say it.

"Severussnapeismyuncle."

"Huh. Harry, one word at a time please."

"Yeah mate, Ginny's right. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Harry took a deep breath. "My uncle, is," Harry took another deep breath, would they still like him? A small whisper left his mouth. All his friends were quiet, to Harry's ears it felt like he had shouted it. "Severus Snape."

"What? Harry, that greasy git? You can't be serious. Of course you're not serious. Good joke mate."

Hermione could see the pain across Harry's face. "Ron, wait."

Ron gulped. "Tell me it's not true Harry. Please."

Harry avoided his eyes. Standing up Ron left, slamming the door behind him. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't worry Harry. We in Ravenclaw don't dislike him as much as you Gryffindors do. He is a really good teacher, and while he has a weird method, we all learn lots."

"Thanks Luna."

"He really means a lot to you doesn't he Harry."

"Yeah he does Neville. He's about my only family."

"If he means a lot to you, that's good enough for me. I know what it's like to have family."

None of the girls spoke. They felt that they shouldn't intrude. At least Hermione and Ginny felt they shouldn't intrude, Luna wanted to point out that everyone has a least some family, but found that she couldn't speak. Harry smiled gratefully at Neville. After all the Snape had done to Neville, the fact that he could over look it for Harry, showed Harry just how good a friend he had. After a few minutes of no one saying anything Ginny decided to add her two bobs worth.

"If you're happy Harry, then I'm happy."

Harry nodded. "There's just one more thing. I'm planning to continue with the DA." Hermione and Ginny faces both broke out into big smiles.

"That's fantastic Harry."

"I agree with Hermione. I'm so glad you're following through with it."

Luna and Neville both nodded vigorously.

"It's just that, at Sev's house, I wasn't the only one there."

Hermione could see where this was heading, the others, however, were clueless.

"I was with Sev's godson. We kind of started to get to know each other, and he's not that bad, really."

"Who is it Harry?" Ginny asked quietly as Harry paused.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" As soon as she said Ginny realised she'd said it the wrong way. She was just surprised. Ginny realised she had to try to do something to fix it. "What's he like Harry?"

"He's nice Ginny. He has a fun sense of humour, but he's kinda, younger."

Hermione thought back to the time she had spent with the two. Now that Harry had mentioned it, he really was a bit younger.

"So, what does he have to with the DA?"

"I want him to join Neville."

Neville nodded slowly. "Ok Harry. It's fine by me."

Harry looked at Ginny. "Me two."

"I'm fine with it. Draco and I are alright." Neville and Ginny stared at her. "Over the holidays I stayed for a while with Professor Snape, Harry and Draco. When he's not trying to impress anyone, he's a lot nicer."

Luna was still trying to get rid of the silencing charm. Hermione noticed and quickly whispered the counter curse. Luna didn't notice, instead she turned to the group.

"Watch out. There's a wroply in the room. It can steal your voice."

Hermione sighed in relief as Luna put the loss of her voice down to some non-existent animal, and not her magic. Luna was a nice enough person; she just didn't have all the people skills.

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Was that when mum told us that you were going home?" Hermione nodded.

"If Ron had found out he would have been horrible."

"Not that he isn't now." Ginny added venomously.

The group sat in thoughtful silence until Hermione decided it was time to go to bed. Luna headed towards the kitchens and the Ravenclaw common room, while the others headed to the north side of the castle to get to the Gryffindor tower. As they walked in through the portrait of the Fat Lady Ron shot Harry a scathing look. It was too much. Turning around Harry left. Ginny discreetly followed him. Hermione was trying to talk Ron around and Neville had entered in front of Harry. Ginny watched as the boy in question walked deeper and deeper into the dungeons. Hissing at a portrait of a snake Harry entered Snape's quarters. Ginny had no way to follow him so turned and walked away.

When Harry walked in he was surprised by what he saw. Snape was rubbing a potion over one of the many cuts and bruises on Draco's body. Harry stared in shock at the badly broken boy. Whatever Snape was applying was helping a lot. Draco's left arm and part of his back still held the injuries that Harry could only imagine had been over the resat of his body.

"What happened?"

"My house, or at least some of them," Draco looked down, "there was too many of them. All the Death Eaters kids, well except Crabbe and Goyle, they turned on me. They know I wouldn't join, worse, they knew Snape had betrayed You-Know-Who. He actually had to resort to magic to get me out of there. Several of the older children tried to curse him, but they don't know enough." Harry just stared at him in shock. As the silence lengthened Draco squirmed under Harry's incredulous stare.

"So what are you doing here Harry? It's the first night, surely you don't miss me that badly."

Harry sighed. While he knew that Snape had been trying to take the spotlight off Draco, it had landed, as always, blindingly on him.

"Um," after hearing what had happened to Draco it didn't feel that important, "not much."

"Whom did you fight with?"

Harry scowled. How come Snape could always read his mind? Even without Legilamency. "Ron." Harry whispered.

Looking down to his shoulder Harry saw Draco's uninjured hand, "I'm sorry Harry. Was it me?" Harry shook his head. Snape's rubbing in of the lotion stopped for a heart beat.

"I don't get it. Why can't he just trust me? Everyone else did."

Snape looked at him sharply, "Everyone, as in everyone who?"

Harry was confused for a second. "Oh yeah. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and of course Ron. Hang on, I forgot someone. Neville."

"You told the Longbottom boy that I was your uncle, and he just accepted it?"

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to believe. Because of, " Harry broke off and looked at Draco, "you know, " Snape nodded briefly, "he understands the value of family."

Snape nodded, understanding flashed across his face.

"Well I guess that you two will be staying here tonight." Snape said as he stood up, the last of Draco's injuries attended to.

Readily agreeing, both teens made their way to their room, both with troubling thoughts when they lay down to go to sleep.

Snape was already gone the next morning when the two young wizards woke up. Quickly dressing and hurrying to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry realised, with some trepidation that they were late. As they entered the hall, most eyes turned to them. Each unsure of how they were to react in front of the school, they simply headed to their own tables. Unfortunately, Slytherin students, were not deterred by the large number of teachers present and sent curses Draco's way. Hermione watched in amazement as Harry took out his wand, and from across the hall, created a very strong shielding charm. Hermione was suddenly reminded of the time on the past train ride. Several of the Slytherins had been picking on Ginny and Luna. Apart from the fact that they were severely outnumbered, the girls were going well. Ron had sent a shield to protect his sister. The way Harry was protecting Draco, was the same way in which Ron had protected Ginny. Harry walked steadily to where Draco was standing, shock still, and stopped just in front of him. Some of the Slytherins were staring at him in shock, others awe, a few even showed respect. But Harry disregarded them. It was the faces that held hostility in them, which Harry studied. One by one, the young Death Eaters and future Death Eaters backed down.

"I don't care how much of a _big shot_ your fathers are, if you even think about touching one of the students, you will not live to regret it." Everyone in the hall, barring the one person that mattered, noticed that Harry was starting to glow. Sensing danger Ginny and Hermione went over to Harry. They slowly led him back to the Gryffindor table and sat him down, far away form Ron. Over on the Slytherin table a very shaken Draco, sat with a few of the lower grade Slytherins. Those that were not loyal to the Dark Lord. These were the Slytherins that he had used to pick on.

The rest of breakfast went fairly quietly. The timetables were given out. The sixth year Gryffindors told Professor McGonagall what they wanted to do and she tapped a blank timetable with her wand for the subjects to come up. The other houses had their own heads of houses making their timetables but it was all pretty much the same. Harry studied his timetable. This morning there was double Charms, Potions and a spare. In the afternoon, double Healing, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Glancing at Hermione's timetable Harry saw that she had the same. Her timetable just looked a _lot_ more full then his did. Apparently she wanted to study hard.

During double charms Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Dean all worked together. All they were doing was revising. The rest of the classes went in much the same manner. The only differences being, in the afternoon classes, which both Harry and Ron had, the seating arrangement changed. Harry, Hermione and Draco sat one side, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys sat the other. Even though neither Draco nor Dean attended Healing, it was much the same. Professor Glarcios taught the class. He was an ex-healer and nice enough fellow. He spent the period detailing what they could expect from that course, simple skills such as mending scratches, cuts and bruises. Harry found that he quite enjoyed his first day back. He even found that the work he'd done with Snape over the summer was paying of, or at least that what he thought, as his practical work had improved dramatically.

Over the following week things stayed much the same. People were getting used to seeing Harry and Draco hanging out together, and on Wednesday Harry moved back into the Gryffindor tower. Often, members of the DA would come up to thank Harry for his help and to ask whether it would be continuing. Already decided to go through with it Harry gave a time and date to the first person who asked almost without thinking, _Friday, eight o'clock. _Thursday afternoon, during double Transfiguration, Harry and Ron managed to have a civil conversation with ended with Harry asking Ron to join in with the DA meeting.

By seven-thirty Harry, and a very nervous Draco were already in the Room of Requirement. By the time eight o'clock rolled around most of the members from last year had turned up. As with all the other classes, Harry decided to start with revision, that way he would be able to see where everyone was, and try to bring Draco up to scratch. However when informing the DA members he left the latter reason off.

"Harry." Someone cried out. "What is he doing here?"

While Harry couldn't see who he had pointed to he knew that it was Draco. He might as well settle the matter once and for all.

"Draco is here, because I want him to be here. Anyone willing to join, from any house, is welcome here. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave."

No one moved.

"Good. Now pair up."

They practised until nine, not wanting to push things to far. Harry waited until all the other students had left before walking back to Gryffindor tower with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. Begging an early night Harry headed up to the boys dorms. As he entered his room, not concentrating on anything, Harry felt a familiar feeling. Voldemort was angry really angry, and not only that, the Death Eaters around him were in pain. Cutting spells were flying everywhere. Crucio just as abundant, Harry fell to the floor screaming. At the sounds of his screams Ron and Hermione ran up to bedroom, Ginny, Neville and theCreevey brothershot on their heels. At the sight of Harry withering form Hermione shouted she was going to fetch help as she turned and ran to the staffroom. To worried about Harry to think normally she ran straight in, not even bothering to knock. Thankfully, the staffroom was full as there was a meeting taking place.

"It's Harry." She said urgently. At once the heads of houses, Lupin and Dumbledore stood up and followed her to the Gryffindor tower. Even before they reached the portrait holes they could hear the screams. The Fat Lady opened quickly and the scene behind showed. Many of the students were frightened. As Hermione and the entourage of professors made their way to Harry, Professors Sprout and Lupin stayed behind to try to calm the students, and to send them to bed.

As the door was opened to reveal Harry, Hermione gasped. It was worse. All around the room, things were blowing up. Harry's friends were evidently trying to reach him but were held at bay by some invisible force. McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick all went to try to get to Harry. Flitwick was thrown back from the shield as soon as he reached it; McGonagall was stopped, just like Ron and the others. Only Snape was able to go through it. With his nephew held tightly in his arms, Severus felt the boys shaking lessen, and his screams turned to sobs. The Creevey brothers were staring at Snape in horror, and Dean and Seamus wore equally shocked looks. Safe in his uncle's arms Harry was able to start to raise his Occlumency shields. After a few seconds he felt a familiar force join with his. Severus was leaving his mind open so that he could block Harry's.

"It's all right Harry." Severus whispered. "It's over."

Harry nodded into his chest.

"Fillius, can you check if the common room is empty?" asked Snape.

"No need." Lupins quiet voice answered. "They've all left."

"Good." Turning to the children in the room Snape told them "Harry will come looking for you, not the other way round." before picking up his nephew and leaving. As he reached the fireplace Snape said a password and entered into a tunnel that now stood open. Walking along it, he turned down several other passageways before stopping at a door, muttering another password and entering his chambers. Walking into Harry's room he lay the boy down on his bed to rest. Shortly after, Snape turned in too. It was about three in the morning when Harry woke with a jolt, a feeling of fright awash within him. Climbing out of bed Harry walked to where his uncle was sleeping. Curling up next to him, Harry fell asleep in the safe presence of his uncle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The first thing Severus Snape realised when he woke was that he wasn't alone. Watching his nephew sleep, Severus saw the hardness that a battle weary Harry usually wore was gone. For about the first time, Harry looked his age. Snape looked around his bedroom, thinking. How had Harry gotten in without him waking up? Since he was little Snape had always woken up if someone entered his room, except for his mother. It had been a good precaution, first against James, and then against the other Death Eaters. If he had lost that skill, then he was in trouble. But maybe it was just Harry, that he, like his mother could just do it. And more to the fact, why was Harry here? After a few minutes of fruitless pondering, the Potions Master went to get ready for the day. At twenty minutes from breakfast, Snape decided it was time Harry was up. Sure, a house elf could be called for breakfast, but then half the day would be waisted. Shaking his nephew gently Snape waited for the desired affect, when it didn't occur, he shook a little harder. This time the affect was instantaneous. Harry sat bolt upright, eyes open. Upon seeing it was only his uncle, Harry lay back down and covered his head with the sheet.

"You have to hurry up. It's almost breakfast."

"I don't wanna go."

"And why not? Don't all teenage boys think about their stomachs first and everything else second?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah." His face grew more sombre. "It's just that there are so many people there."

"How about I call for an elf and the two of us eat here?"

Thinking it over Harry nodded. "Sure."

"I think it's high time you got out of _my_ bed. What are you doing there anyway?"

Harry looked down at his feet. How do you tell a man that used to exploit your every weakness that you were scared? He settled for the age-old line. "I had a bad dream."

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Draco were all sitting around the edge of the lake, talking amicably. Well, Ron wasn't getting on very well with Draco, and as such, they two boys were ignoring each other. Always in the back of there minds was Harry. Draco was the first to brake.

"Right. I'm going go to find him."

"Who? Harry?" Ron asked.

"No Weasel." Draco replied sarcastically. "I'm going to go find Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Why would you want to find him?" Ron asked stupidly. Both Draco and Hermione gave Ron incredulous looks. Realising Draco was joking the top of Ron's ears turned red. Ignoring her brother Ginny turned to Draco.

"But how can you find him?"

"Last night when I went to our room he was already asleep. This morning he was gone when I woke, but he can't have gone too far because his wand was lying around. He's probably still there."

"And you have a password to get in?"

"Yeah. Harry, Sev and I all have different passwords. Don't know if anyone else has one though. You'd have to ask Harry he might know. He's the only on speaking terms with the portrait after all."

"What," asked Ron, "Are you too good for it?"

"No Weasley. I can't talk to it because it's a snake. Makes it a little hard to have conversations with it." Standing up Draco turned in the direction of the castle. Raising his eyes to meet Draco's Neville queried:

"What if Harry doesn't want to be found? Professor Snape did say that he would find us when he was ready."

"I'm just worried about him."

Hearing a Malfoy admit that he was worried about anybody was a miracle. Sighing in resignation Draco flopped back down on the ground. When the time came to go to the Great Hall for lunch the six students slowly walked in searching for a sign of their friend. Neither Harry nor Snape where anywhere in sight.

"After lunch we could get started on your duelling classes."

"Yeah all right."

Once again eating in their quarters, Snape tried to come up with a gentle way of introducing the topic that needed discussing. Not only was Harry still sensitive to the matter, but also he still couldn't stand the guy. He may have been better then the rest of his family, but the Noble House of Black wasn't amazingly hard to beat. Not for someone with a trace of decency.

"Harry, we need to set a date for the reading of Sirius' will. I know you might not want to go, but I have received a letter informing me that you have been left something. If you don't want to go, I understand. I could even go for you." Luckily, Harry was looking at his plate so didn't see the look of horror cross Severus' face at the last idea.

"Could we both go?"

"Yes Harry. That is a possible alternative."

"Good. Let's do that one. Can we do it now? I wanna get it over with."

"I'll check with the other inheritors."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore had mentioned Sirius' will when he had gotten back from the Dursley's. At that time he had been too annoyed to do think logically. The knowledge of Dumbledore's failure had been too great; it had consumed him. Now, however, he didn't hold such a grudge towards the old man, and the loss of his godfather wasn't as harsh as it once was. Leaving the table Harry headed to his room, which once entered, went over to his trunk. Seemingly oblivious of the pair of dark eyes watching him, he pulled out the still unfixed mirror. Severus felt he should not allow the boy to keep wallowing, but without any way to distract him, he had no way to stop it. Severus could only hope that the reading of the will would bring some of the comfort Harry needed. Feeling the need to quickly get it over with, Snape went off to fire call the others.

Hermione watched as Hagrid left his cabin and walked over to the gates of the school. He was beaten by seconds to it by Professor Lupin. After waiting for Hagrid, the two set off to Hogsmeade together. She was pulled out of her musings by the exited noise behind her. Following the gazes of those around her, Hermione saw the identifiable features of one Harry James Potter. He was walking with Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape was not to far behind them. They too, were heading in the direction of Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't need to know what was going on to understand that she, and the others, weren't welcome to come along. As Draco started to head off in their direction, Hermione caught his arm.

"They're obviously going somewhere. We can't go with. I'm Sorry."

Shooting one last glance at the departing form of Harry Draco acquiesced, Ron, was not as accepting.

"How do you know we can't go join them? We might be allowed, if we just asked?"

"Hermione's, we can't go."

Looking from Neville's sombre face to the nodding head of his sister Ron gave in. Some things you just couldn't win.

As they approached Gringott's Harry recognised a pair of red heads he hadn't seen in a while.

"Fred, George, how you doing?"

"Great Harry. Thanks to our," George started, giving a worried glance to the professors,

"Financial supporter," Fred continued

"We've been,"

"Doing great."

"I'm glad to hear it. What are you doing here?"

"We had a letter at the shop,"

"Telling us we had to come."

Harry supposed that meant that the twins had a share in the inheritance. He just wasn't sure what they'd get. It was at that moment that Nymphadora Tonks appeared.

"Wotcha Harry."

"Wotcha Tonks."

"Well now we're all here," Snape's voice cut through the welcomings, "I suggest we go inside."

No one voiced an objection, so Snape's suggestion was followed. After passing through the two big double doors, the group was met by a goblin who led them into a small room to one side.

"My name is Tangfen. I shall be conducting this awful business today." Harry was studying the goblin intently. Keeping his mind occupied helped him to not think about his godfather. The goblin, dressed in a scarlet and gold uniform, had very long fingers and feet. It had long hair and no beard leading Harry to the conclusion that it was female, and rightly too.

"If you'll all just be seated," Tangfen motioned to the chairs around the room, "we can proceed." Everyone quickly sat down, Harry and Severus taking up the only couch. The Weasley twins were staring at them like they had each grown and extra head.

"Firstly, I'd like to announce that this is the will of Sirius Araminta Black. To Rubeus Hagrid I leave Buckbeak and the sum of five hundred gallons as a thank you for letting me have him. To Albus Dumbledore," Tangfen broke of and looked around the room.

"I'm here on his behalf." Minerva said as she half raised her hand.

"Right. Well Albus Dumbledore gets the use of my house for as long as it is needed, but I would like to remind 'the meddling old coot' that this doesn't mean he owns it, someone else does. I would also like you to have one fifth of my money. To Fred and George Weasley I would also like to give them one fifth of my money, this is to go to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, and this book." Here Tangfen drew out an obviously hand written book. " 'Fred, George, Prongs and I spent so much time making this we just want it to go to the right home. Sorry Mooney, it's just not your kind of thing, Prongs junior; I have other stuff for you. However if the two twins use it against you, they're in deep trouble." Apart from Tonks, everyone in the room had heard of Prongs and Mooney. Only Harry and Remus knew who each of the people were. Snape had a rough idea, the Marauders would often sign things this way, and as people didn't know who they were they couldn't get caught. This was the same way that Minerva and Hagrid remembered them. The Weasley twins believed they were some kind of God.

"It implies that Mooney and Prongs junior are here in this room?"

"That it does, oh brother of mine. I wonder who they are?"

The twins started to stare at each of the people in the room one after the other. Their eyes set on Harry.

"As mischievous as a Weasley, but definitely not."

"Certainly young enough."

The twins kept staring at Harry.

"Fine. Yes my dad was Prongs, and Sirius was Padfoot."

Fred and George looked like they had just been petrified.

"All that time we were in a presence of a real Marauder" Fred whispered

"Think what we could have achieved" added George

"But there's still Mooney." Said Fred.

"Not really." Remus said. "Sirius and James were always the trouble makers, most of the time I tried to stop them."

"You're Mooney?" asked one of the twins.

"Yes. It comes from a," Remus stopped and looked up at Snape, "a problem I have."

The twins just sat in awed silence. Sensing the conversation had finished Tangfen continued reading.

"To Nymphadora Tonks I leave all of Uncle Alphard's treasured possessions, his law firm, one fifth of my wealth and my family book. It is a collection of everything the 'problem' side of the family are doing, and what you can use against them. For Mooney, I want to give you another fifth of my money. I also have a very important question for you old friend, as I'm obviously dead, Harry had no more appointed guardians, as Lily and Lames never appointed a godmother, can you, if not formally, at least informally, look after him. There are also many books in the library I think you'll like. I never really had much use for them, and I don't think the new owner will either. And finally, to Harry, you were the son I never had. I know I'm dead now, but that doesn't make it your fault." Harry gasped. "It doesn't make it anyone's fault, not Dumbledore's or, well maybe You-Know-Who's fault, but don't blame anyone. Just cause as much trouble as you can for me. To help you in this pursuit I leave the rest of my things. My possessions, my house, the rest of my money, and, I'm sorry to do this to you, but also Kreacher. You can kill him if you like, I would have, but no wand. By the way, in my room there are still several things of the Marauders. Some things like the map, but others as well. In the library there's also the book that Prongs and I nicked from the library, it's what helped us make the map. Take good care of it. I love you Harry."

Even through his tears Harry was able to make out the look of disbelief on the twins faces, the hurt on both Tonk' and Remus', an unreadable expression on Minerva's that probably had something to do with the fact that the Marauders had stolen a library book, not a very troublesome crime, but nonetheless, Hagrid's face was hidden by his hands as he sobbed into them, but what surprised him was Snape's expression. As he had just learnt the Marauders true identities, Harry had expected him to show anger, or at least indifference, a sight Snape wore year in year out. Instead there was a look of protection and comfort. Feeling his uncle's arms come round his shaking body Harry cried into his shoulder.

"He loved you Harry. And I know he would want you to remember him for the times he was smiling. Black was the kind of guy who wouldn't have wanted to go down any other way then fighting. Fighting for something he believed in. From wherever he's watching from, I'm sure he'd love to see you play more pranks. For instance, turning someone's hair pink." Harry laughed quietly. "I think we should go." Standing up Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Sure" The group slowly filed out of the small room as alarms in Gringott's started to ring.

"Diagon Ally is under attack." Tangfen told them before hurrying off.

Quickly making their way out of Gringott's the four Hogwart's teachers, two Weasley twins and the boy who lived saw the mass of black cloaks and white masks swarm the alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

In a well-practised movement both Harry and Severus produced strong shielding spells. Both were large enough to cover their entire group. Upon seeing not only the boy who lived, but also the traitor Severus Snape a barrage of nasty spells sailed their way, only to be bounced off the shields. The majority of Death Eaters were still attacking the witches and wizards in the street. Over by Flourish and Blotts there was a group of small children, and what looked to be a parent unconscious on the ground. Trusting to the strength of his uncle's shield Harry dropped his so that he could cast it over the children. Once this was accomplished he set about casting shields over all the others in the street who seemed unable to do so themselves. Finally coming to their senses, Fred and George set about stunning, tying up, or otherwise incapacitating the Death Eaters. Minerva was feeding her magic into Snape's shield, as he was starting to falter under the strain of keeping it over all of them. Remus tried to apparate to Hogwarts, and then, finding that he couldn't, set about activating the Order necklace in an attempt to notify Dumbledore. Hagrid was set about taking down many of the Death Eaters with brute strength alone. Thanks to the giant in his blood most of the spells bounced of harmlessly. Those that did get through were more of an irritation then a problem.

Goblins where running around frantically. It looked like an ant farm. Each goblin seemed to know what they had to do, and how to go about doing it. Tangfen was spelling extra precautions over the doors leading into the tunnels. Tonks had never been amazingly good at those kinds of spells; she had, however, been good at working with others. Letting the other witch or wizard, or in this case goblin, cast the spell, while simply adding her strength to it. While the bank wasn't under attack, she could recognise the chaos that would erupt if someone managed to get the money that Gringotts held. It didn't take long for Tonks and Tangfen to finish their work. By that stage most of the goblins had headed into a room, one that Tonks suspected was very protected. While goblins loved their money, and other peoples, they also greatly valued their lives. Heading to the grand doors leading out of Gringotts, Tonks went to see what she could do out there.

The silence in his office was interrupted by a small noise on his chest. Placing his necklace next to his ear Dumbledore heard fragments of speech. Listening only long enough to hear that there were Death Eaters at Diagon Ally. Tossing floo powder into the fireplace he called out the address of Order headquarters, or what he hoped was still Order headquarters. The whirling started and stopped; Dumbledore thanked Merlin that whomever Sirius had left the house to allowed the Order to still use it. Sitting around the small table, were Mad-Eye Moody, Emmeline Vance and Mundungus Fletcher. Aware that he might not have too much time to gather anyone else, the aged wizard herded the three Order members out to a spot close by the house that they had allocated as a safe apparation spot, explaining along the way. When the four Order members apparated into Diagon Ally the first thing they noticed was the strong protection spell cast on them. Looking around to find it's source Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes found a set of green eyes, which looked at him for only a second before they turned back to the fight. A small scream came from the witch sprawled across the ally, who had just tripped over her feet coming down the steps of Gringotts. One of the Death Eater's took this opportunity to send a vicious spell her way. As Harry had not realised she was out, and Severus' and Minerva's shield didn't stretch that far it hit her square in the back. A nasty looking cut appeared on her back, the blood seeping through her robes and onto the ground around. As more and more of the Death Eaters fell, the remaining few tried to disapparate, only to find that their anti-disapparation spell prevented them from doing so. Only a handful was left when Severus collapsed unconscious, and his shield disappeared. The remaining Death Eaters quickly succumbed to the pressure of those they were fighting, but not before one of them managed to hit Harry with a disarming spell. Although it wasn't to strong, with most of his energy drained by the effort of keeping up all the shields, and what was left of it, preserving the shields, Harry went flying. Ministry officials and healers started to flock into the ally. Knowing that all that were left were in safe hands, well safeish, Dumbledore pulled out a portkey. He wasn't quite sure where it would take him. If Severus was awake he would be able to tell him in a second, Dumbledore knew it led to somewhere in Hogwarts, he just wasn't sure where. Knowing that at least it took him to Hogwarts was all Dumbledore really needed to know. Going over to the unconscious Harry, he held the boys hand on the portkey; Minerva did likewise for Severus, and Remus for Tonks. Hagrid and the Weasley twins all managed to place one finger on the portkey, and they were away to Hogwarts.

Professor Sprout was worried. Several of her colleagues had disappeared mid afternoon, and they still hadn't come back. The students were chatting amicably amongst themselves as they ate. But with the three centre chairs empty, it just didn't feel right. The next second there was chaos. The portkey that Dumbledore had used, apparently, led to the Great Hall. Both he and Remus immediately cast levitating spells on Harry and Tonks and started heading up to the hospital wing. Still not completely recovered from the stunning spells that had hit her last year, Minerva was in no condition to cast another charm, and was leaning on both twins as it was. Not being one to cast spells, Hagrid simply picked up the unconscious Potions Master, and followed the others up to the hospital wing, he was quickly followed by Madam Pomfrey, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Shooing the uninjured people to the side Poppy set about her work. Tonks was attended first. It wasn't too long before the cut healed. Next was Harry, before finally Snape. Poppy then set about examining the other fighters. She had just finished when Snape woke up. Not wanting to be left in the dark any longer Draco rushed over to his godfather.

"What happened Severus? Are you all right? What happened to Harry?"

"Calm down Draco. I'm fine, just a little tired. We were in Diagon Ally when Death Eaters attacked it. I think Harry is just tired." Severus looked up from Draco to Madam Pomfrey for confirmation.

"He also had a few cuts and bruises, but they're gone now. I'm sure he'll be fine."

As if to prove her right, a faint green glow started to come from the boy. Those present who knew what it meant stared in shock. Those that didn't know what it meant still stared in shock, but that was simply because it was weird to see an unconscious wizard glow, not because they realised just how powerful a wizard he was.

Harry hadn't exerted as much power as he had the time he'd removed Severus' mark and woke within the hour, closely followed by Tonks. Dumbledore was the first to realise they were awake. Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office, Remus, Hagrid, Minerva and the twins were going over the details of the fight with each other, and everyone else, was arguing. Dumbledore winked in Harry's direction, and was very relieved when it was returned with a smile. Seeing that everyone was all right Dumbledore headed down to the Great Hall, as he was sure that the students and teachers there would be very confused, the Ministry of Magic would be expecting an explanation, and he was starting to get a headache.

"You should go Malfoy."

"And why's that Weasel. I have as much right to be here as everyone else."

"You made his life hell for years," shot back Ron motioning to his friend, but not turning to see him, "he hated you."

"So. That's in the past.

"He was just using you."

"Ron I don't think that's…" started Hermione before being cut off by Snape.

"That's quite enough Mr Weasley."

The sight of Snape, still fairly pale in a hospital bed, and the fact that he was completely carried away, are probably the only reasons that Ron uttered what he was about to say.

"You probably planned all this didn't you? We saw you and Harry leaving here. You were probably trying to hand him over to your master weren't you?"

By this stage the rest of the room had fallen silent, listening horrified to the conversation as it unfolded. Harry decided that it had gone on long enough.

"Back off Ron." All eyes turned to the boy, who most thought was still unconscious, "it's my choice to like Draco and Severus. If you can't deal with it fine, but don't be a prat about it."

Ron glared at Harry. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finely spoke.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be."

Turning on his heel, Ron left. Hermione made to go after him, before Ginny caught her arm.

"You should let him cool off a bit before talking to him. Trust me. I've had to talk him around a few times, normally after these two clowns," Ginny pointed her head in the direction of the twins, "just tried out a new idea, and Percy wasn't around to be the guinea pig."

"Right she has." Agreed Fred.

"And what marvellous times they were too." Added George.

Draco had moved over to Harry's side. Pain evident in his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Draco. He's the one with the problem Draco, not you, and don't you forget it."

Madam Pomfrey had just finished checking over Tonks, and was heading towards him.

"Can I leave?"

"No Potter. You'll be staying in that bed for the rest of tonight, just like the other two. That includes you Severus." Said Madam Pomfrey sharply as the man in question started to rise.

"But I'm fine. I feel great."

"No." Replied Madam Pomfrey firmly before heading back to her office.

For the next half hour, the fight was described to those that had not been there. The telling was drawing to a close before Pomfrey came to shoo all those not sleeping there, out. After much persuasion they were allowed to stay an extra ten minutes. They then said their goodnights and left the three bed ridden witch and wizards, and Weasley twins, each heading to their own respective dorm, quarters, or, in Hagrid's case, cabin. As the Weasley twins had nowhere else to sleep and had no intention of leaving this late, they accepted the offer to sleep in the infirmary with the others. This led to the problem of no one getting much sleep, but no one seemed to mind.

As the next day was Sunday, most of the castle was sleeping in. A certain Gryffindor had discharged himself from the hospital and was now walking around Hogwarts. As they hadn't gotten to sleep until the early hours of the morning the hospital wings other occupants were still asleep. Feeling it was too early for him to go to the Gryffindor tower Harry headed up to the owlery. Upon seeing her owner Hedwig flew down to sit on his shoulder. Finding a relatively clean part of the owlery, Harry sat down, back resting against a wall. Hedwig was content to let Harry pet her as he drifted off into a world of his own.

Cornelius Fudge was a fool. How could he be so stupid? Dumbledore was fuming. It had taken a while for the aftermath of the attack to be settled and it hadn't been till early in the morning that the Minister of Magic and he had been able to talk. Though 'talk' might not be the best way to describe it. Both men had very strong opinions, and as always happened when these two met, they clashed. While at least Fudge was finally admitting that You-Know-Who was back, he still didn't believe that Dumbledore's method of fighting was appropriate. Fudge was still refusing point blank to even consider the idea of taking the dementors out of Azkaban. Dumbledore believed that while it was too late to befriend the giants, other allies such as elves, vampires, and werewolves, among others could, and would be useful. Fudge's face swelled up like a red balloon at this idea, and so the yelling started. When all their arguments had been laid out, and neither wanted to continue any further, Dumbledore left. When they parted each was holding, just as stubbornly, onto their original views.

While it was still morning, Harry didn't feel that it would be too early. Setting off through the castle he made his way to Gryffindor tower. His passage was made quite uncomfortable by the fact that several of the students were pointing, whispering and staring at him as he passed. Harry sighed, why did this always happen too him? Ignoring them as best he could, a talent learnt over the long years of Hogwarts students after anything happened in his life acting much the same as these ones where now, Harry made it to the tower. Stating the password, _toadstool_, Harry entered. As predicted there were very few people about. One boy, from the size of him Harry suspected he was a second or third year, had fallen asleep over his books, possibly being there all night. Making his way past them, Harry entered the staircase to the boys' dormitories. Coming to a stop at the sixth years' door, Harry breathed in deeply before opening the door. Inside, Ron was the only one awake.

"You've got some nerve. Coming back here."

Harry stared at Ron.

"Go on. Go back to the dungeons with the rest off your," Ron scoffed, "_friends_."

Before Harry could react, Ron had slammed the door in his face. Harry was storming back down the staircase as he caught sight of something that made him stop. The fireplace. The night he'd had his last vision, Severus had taken him through a tunnel behind the fireplace. But Harry could specifically remember that the Marauders Map showed no such thing. Harry racked his own brain to remember the password. He knew he could remember it if he just tried hard enough. A word came to him. It wasn't in a language he knew, but Harry was sure it would mean something. _Testracasa_. Moving before the fireplace Harry whispered the unfamiliar word and watched in pride as the fireplace moved back, allowing him to slip into the secret passageway that neither the Marauders nor the Weasley twins had found. Inside, it was surprisingly light. The door snapped shut behind him. With one last look over his shoulder Harry headed off to see what he could find.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The passageway went on for a long time, uninterrupted. There was one single picture, of a lion, about halfway between the entry and the first fork. The middle fork looked like a continuation of the path he was already on as the direction did not waver. The passageways, both left and right, of the middle branch jutted off at almost perfect forty-five degree angles. Unsure of which way to go, Harry simply went to the path that was closest to him, the left. Running his hand along the wall Harry felt a raised bump. Turning to look at it, Harry realised with some surprise that it was a badger. Hurrying over to the right hand passage, Harry saw that it was an eagle. Heading over to the middle fork, the young Gryffindor started searching for what he thought would be a snake. What he found shocked him somewhat. A lion, eagle, badger and snake were all formed. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry headed off down that path.

Snape awoke to a loud noise. Upon scanning the room he managed to, without much difficulty, pinpoint who had made the noise. The Weasley twins had woken up and were now thoroughly enjoying themselves. Tonks appeared to still be sleeping, how she managed that, Severus thought he would never know. Another quick scan of the room and Severus realised that someone was missing. Where was Harry? Scowling, Snape pushed himself up. How was it that Harry had managed to get out, he himself would probably have to spend hours trying to convince Poppy to let him go. Sure enough, just as he was swinging his legs over the side of the bed Poppy's form came in through the doorway. No doubt drawn by the loud racket the twins were making. With her attention fully focused on the ex-Hogwart's students, Severus made it to the door and slipped out closing it softly behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief Snape turned round to find himself face to face with none other then Albus Dumbledore. Not exactly the person he felt like seeing at that particular moment in time.

"Out so soon Severus. I didn't expect that Poppy would have given you a clean bill of health so quickly. And what about Harry, he's certainly not out yet, it's not like you to leave him there."

Snape held his features impassive, but inside he was fuming. This showed how much the Headmaster knew. Harry, not out yet. I wish. But he was infuriatingly right about the other things. Severus would have loved if he knew where Harry was. Because aside from that, he was having a good morning, escaped from the hospital wing, and heard the Headmaster make a mistake. Dumbledore appeared to be waiting for some kind of reaction.

"You'll have to excuse me Headmaster. I have unmarked essays that need attending to."

"Of course. One of the little drawbacks of teaching isn't it Severus. But I'd say an important one. Well off you trot, I'll go see the others, glad to see your feeling better."

As soon as Dumbledore had entered the hospital wind Severus set off at a fast gait, hoping the Poppy would not realise his absence till too late, allowing him to get away. As he walked the truth of his hasty excuse to the Headmaster struck him. He had did have a lot of essays to mark. Little drawbacks as Dumbledore had called them. Snape could think of another one. Students. All the whinging, little idiots, why did they have to take Potions? Sighing Severus entered the Great Hall expecting to find Harry. He was however not there. The rest of his group of friends were all sitting there, clustered together on the Gryffindor table, with the exceptions of Draco who was on the Slytherin table, and Ron who was sitting by himself. At that stage breakfast seemed like the best plan. Harry could be found later, in fact, it might be better if he was, it might give him some time to cool off. Having finally convinced himself, Snape sat down at the Head table content to start up conversation with Minerva, not quite oblivious to the stares that were directed their way, as the young witches and wizards gossipped amongst themselves as too what the battle had been like yeasterday.

"You can't give us detentions, we don't attend Hogwarts." Argued Fred.

"And even when we did attend, you _never_ gave out detentions." Added George.

It was so unfair. Yes, they might have bee making a _little_ bit off noise. But Tonks hadn't woken up. And how was it their fault that both Harry and Snape were missing. Madam Pomfrey were holding them accountable, it just wasn't fair.

"This is a hospital wing." Poppy said angrily, "You can't go around doing whatever you please. I gave you refuge here last night, and this is how you repay me. It's outrageous."

Fred and George shared a look. Things weren't as bad as they seemed. Molly Weasley did a much better job. All the same, some twenty minutes later, when they were finally released, annoyed them no end, but thankfully, with no detention. The twins still remembered the passageways of Hogwarts as well as they ever did. Trying to catch their lost time they took several shortcuts to the Great Hall. Their arrival caused a large amount of noise. Kids that had known them from the DA, Quidditch or as either suppliers of Skiving Snackboxes or the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, screamed, greeted, and clapped in the twins. Filch was giving a look that, if looks could kill, would have turned them into some find of super concentrated ghost. Ignoring the professors both twins quite happily went about entertaining the students with many jokes and stories.

Heading steadily deeper Harry was just about considering turning back when he came to a portrait of a phoenix. The plumage was a beautiful array of every colour under the sky. It was breathtaking.

"Um, hi" Harry started off lamely.

"Good morning" the portrait replied in a very pleasant and musical voice. "How can I be off service?"

"I was just wondering what this room is. May I enter?"

"There is no password, yet, however, there are conditions"

"And what may they be?" Harry pressed.

"A simple gift." The phoenix replied. "The gift of friendship. But a friendship extended to each off the four houses. A friendship that is Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "So, as long as I have a friend in each house, I can enter?"

"Yes."

The golden Gryffindor thought about it. "Then how come you are guarding the entry?"

"Because," the portrait started "I have my body from Ravenclaw, my heart from Hufflepuff, my mind from Slytherin and my strength from Gryffindor."

The explanation made sense, but there was still one really big problem, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really get what the room is."

"Well young man, when Hogwarts was first created, they did not separate the students as they do now. That came a few years later, all the students slept together. The room is their common room. Over the years, it has not only been forgotten, but the people who may enter have dwindled, such is the animosity between the houses. Any one with the friendship for Hogwarts is still welcome inside and will always be given a bed, shelter and access to the knowledge that is ever present. You are such one."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Does that mean I can go in now?"

In answer to his question the portrait swung forward on its hinges giving the boy who lived entry. Stepping into the room Harry saw the large fireplace surrounded by a large number of comfy looking chairs, with small tables dotted in between. On another wall was a large bookshelf full of books that Harry had never even heard off. The last wall held two doors. The dormitories. Heading to the closest one Harry pushed it open and entered. A grate soon fell barring his passage.

"Right" Harry murmured aloud. "This must be the female dormitory."

The left door showed no such problem. There was another door a few steps down. Opening it Harry saw a four-poster bed. Harry recognised it as his, from the Gryffindor tower. At the bottom was his trunk. Moving back out to talk to the portrait a plan began to form in Harry's head.

"Is there a maximum number this place can hold?"

"No, it simply expands to hold as many Hogwarts students as is necessary."

"Does that mean only Hogwarts students may stay in here?"

"Not quite. Professors may enter, but they may not sleep."

Harry hadn't even considered the possibility that he would tell a professor about this place. But it did seem like a useful thing to do. "Where will the password work?"

"It will bypass any guardian leading into these passageways, however it does not lead out. You will have to go via your own personal common room."

"Ok." Harry didn't really mind. "Thank you for your time. There's just one more thing before I leave."

"Yes."

"What is the password?"

"What would you like it to be?"

Thinking Harry slowly replied, "friendship."

"Very fitting," the phoenix agreed.

Unable to keep his find to himself Harry called a DA meeting earlier then he would usually have done. Unsurprisingly, Ron did not attend. The twins said they would have loved to come but they had to get back to their shop. Harry was kind of glad. It meant that he didn't have to tell them that it was for Hogwarts students only. Upon entering the Room of Requirement many students were quite surprised to see that the room was filled with chairs, and had no space for practising. The DA members did however sit down and just wait for Harry to explain. Harry did not explain strait away. He wanted only those that would fulfil the conditions to know about the room. Therefore, he started off with asking everyone to close their eyes.

"Please raise your hand if you have at least one friend in Gryffindor."

Harry was pleased to see that every hand was raised. He repeated the same question but with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to the same results. When it came time for Slytherins turn, Harry was disappointed, but not altogether surprised, when close to half a dozen hands did not go up. He had been secretly hoping for everyone even though his common sense had predicted more hands would not have been put up. Quietly asking those who did not have their hands up to leave, Harry waited til the door was closed behind them before inviting the others to open their eyes. After explaining the new common room Harry suggested that he take each house to their own fireplace and show them how to enter. It was decided that he would take the Gryffindors first, allowing him to get his invisibility cloak before entering the other houses common rooms.

After the entire DA had entered the rooms in which they were to sleep were much larger. Unlike the other common rooms, all year levels slept together. It was only the girls from the boys that were separated. Somehow Hogwarts seemed to know who was friends with whom and placed their beds together. After they had all explored and were settled in, the students headed down to dinner in the Great Hall. Separating into their own houses for the table. That night, the students all slept soundly in their new common room, ready for the next day, and completely comfortable with their new surroundings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Monday, after having double Charms, Harry was walking back to the newfound common room, when he encountered Minerva.

"Harry, just the person I wanted to see."

"Ok." Harry asked, not quite sure of himself. There could be any number of reasons why Minerva wanted to see him, and not all were good.

"I have the list of Gryffindor's wanting to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Right." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Before looking up startled. "But it's almost time for it to start."

"I know Harry. I thought you would have done something about it sooner, but you were apparently distracted. Luckily, Gryffindor is not playing the first round of the season, but it should be attended to soon."

"Of course."

"I have the list in my office, if you want to accompany me there you can get it now."

"Thank-you Minerva."

"Of course."

As Harry was following Minerva up to her office he was berating himself for forgetting about Quidditch of all things. Pulled suddenly out of his musings, Harry saw a familiar lion. It was the one in the passageway. Harry stared at it curiously. Maybe this was the entrance to Minerva's quarters. If he walked round to the Slytherin side, would he find Kunia, Snape's quarter's guardian? After a sharp look from Minerva, Harry pulled his gaze from the lion, and jogged to meet her at her office door. After receiving the list he headed to the owlery. Sitting down in the dead quiet, as the owls were sleeping, he was able to organise a team. Each person that wanted to join the team had a brief description of their abilities next to their name written by Madam Hooch. Trusting Madam Hooch's judgement Harry was on the verge of congratulating himself when he realised that he was late for Potions. Grabbing his bag, he set off at a run. Pushing the dungeon door open, Harry entered in time to see the last few ingredients of the potion they were making appear on the board. Harry felt the sense of first relief and then annoyance waft off Snape.

"Potter, you're late."

"Sorry sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now sit down"

Harry hastened to do as he was told. The rest of the lesson went considerably well. At the end, Harry handed in a well-made healing potion before Snape told him to stay behind. As the rest of the class filed out, Harry headed up to Snape's desk. As soon as the door had shut behind the last person Snape turned to Harry. Neither was really concerned with the fact that Draco was still in the room.

"Where have you been? You might not have been well enough to leave the Hospital Wing let alone go traipsing off on your own. Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you all of yesterday, and then I thought you weren't going to get to my class. I thought that something had happened to you."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. In truth he had been so preoccupied with one thing after another that he hadn't even stopped to consider what his uncle might be thinking. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You have to use your head. I know your smarter then this. Act like it. You're not a little kid anymore, haven't you realised by now that your actions have consequences?"

"Yes." Harry whispered quietly, looking down at his shoes.

Turning on his heal Snape left. Glassy eyed, Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Wanna go down to lunch?" Draco asked gently.

"Yeah sure." Wiping a few stray tears of his cheek, Harry composed himself and followed Draco down to the Great Hall. Splitting to their own different tables, Harry didn't look up at Severus.

Most of lunch was spent discussing his quidditch team with Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Harry, would of course be seeker, Katie Bell would stay on as a Chaser, working with her would be Ginny and a Gryffindor in third year named Elena Batelly, who, according to Madam Hooch, could dodge bludgers remarkably well and had a very good habit of when scoring for goals making the Quaffle curve first, throwing the Keeper off balance. For his beaters, Harry had settled on the Creevey brothers. Madam Hooch had given them both fairly good write ups, and when observing them in DA Harry noticed that they worked very well together, not unlike the Weasley twins. Last, but not least, the Keeper. Ron was the most likely choice, but if he refused to work with Harry, then Cormac McLaggen was the only other possible choice. Harry was just starting his tart when he felt a familiar pounding in his head. Standing up Harry hoped to get out of the Great Hall before anything could happen. Unfortunately, fate was not with him. He had only gone a few steps when Harry's head felt like it was being forced open. Harry's scream of pain was cut short by the other being taking control of his body. Lifting his red eyes, Harry looked at the Headmaster.

"You should give up now while there's still time Dumbledore."

"Let the boy go Tom," Dumbledore ignored the statement addressed to him, it was of less importance.

"Don't call me Tom."

"Whether you like it or not, that is your name."

"No it's not."

"You can't hold the boy much longer, he's too strong for that, leave now."

"Don't tell me what to do, you will curse this day, but remember, when everyone around you is gone, Lord Voldemort did at least warn you." Many of the students and teachers present at the time let out a small scream at the mention of his name.

"Is the warning really for me Tom, or is it for Harry?"

If Voldemort had been able to answer, he would have tried to deflect the problem, however, it was at that time the Harry broke back through. His scream once again pierced the air around him, and falling to his knee's, the presence of Voldemort left him.

Snape had completely forgotten about all the students watching Harry, all he really cared about was getting to Harry, comforting him. Severus half ran to the fallen teenager, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can still feel him Severus." Students on either side of where Harry and Severus were kneeling quickly spread this important information. Harry had called their most feared professor by his first name.

"I know Harry, I know."

"He was so angry, so hurt. I can still feel it. It wont go away."

"It will Harry," Snape reassured, "just give it time."

"I don't want to. I don't want to feel this. Why's it so strong?"

"Because Harry, emotions are like wolves. If you try to keep them locked up, when they finally break lose they will be stronger and uncontrollable."

"Pleases, just make them stop, please."

"I can't Harry. Come on." Standing up Severus held the still shaking form and left through the main doors. Chaos immediately broke lose. Shooting up sparks from his wand Dumbledore tried to reinstate calm in order to explain, in part what had just taken part. While not wanting to tell them anything, Dumbledore realised that his hands were tied. He couldn't just leave things as they were. As it was, the children might be so distressed the afternoon classes might be pointless. After a small explanation as to the fact that Voldemort was in fact scared of Harry, Dumbledore decided that afternoon classes were impossible.

(Authors note. Sorry this is so short, I just had so much homework this week that I didn't get much time to write. I felt like I should at least update, hopefully the next one shall be larger. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for all the reviews; they really make me feel that I should keep writing, so thanks.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"But why'd he do it Severus?" Harry asked.

Severus was lost, he had no idea what was going on, why would he? How come Harry couldn't ask someone else?

A knock at the door saved Severus from answering, moving over to the door, he opened it a crack, seeing who was outside, before fully opening the door. Thank Merlin, Dumbledore should know what to do.

"Harry, are you all right?"

The wizard in question looked up incredulously. "Oh fine. Feels just like after a nice stroll in the park."

Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance, "I guess it was a bit of a stupid thing to ask."

Harry nodded, "Why, why did he have to do that? Why then?"

Albus fixed Harry with a very serious stare, "Because he's worried Harry, very worried. As for why then, it was, alas, just bad timing."

"Worried, about what?"

"You Harry, How strong you're becoming, the fact that you managed to get some of his best Death Eaters caught, again."

"Does that mean he'll give up?"

"No. Unfortunately the prophecy still stands."

"But how can I keep him out? I can never keep him out, the Occlumency just won't work. Don't be so disappointed Severus, it doesn't make me feel any better."

Snape was shocked; Harry wasn't even looking at him. "What am I feeling now?"

"Shocked and inquisitive. Why?" Harry may have missed the point but Dumbledore didn't.

"True or false Harry, my worst subject is Care of Magical Creatures?"

"True, but…"

What about, my favourite Potion to make is the Shrinking Potion?"

"False, but what is going on?"

Dumbledore and Severus shared a look.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Harry shouted.

"We think," Severus started, "that you may have picked up another of the Dark Lord's traits. He could always tell when people were lying, and how they were feeling."

"What Volde…"

"How many times must I tell you not to say his name?"

"Really Severus, fear of a name," Dumbledore was about to finish his sentence when someone beat him to it.

"Increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You can give house points sir?" Harry asked. He'd never heard Dumbledore take or give House points before.

"Yes Harry I can."

"How come you've never given points before?"

Dumbledore smiled, if he had been in his own office he would have given out sherbet lemons, as it was he reached into his pocket and found two of his favoured sweats. "I'm afraid I only have two sherbet lemons. Some will have to miss out."

"That's all right Albus. You have them. Now, getting back to the issue at hand."

"Yes with." Harry froze. What should he call Voldemort? "With him."

Both of his professors looked at him curiously. Harry just shrugged. "We're in Severus' quarters, so…"

Snape felt a wash of gratitude for his nephew. He knew it was stupid, but he still didn't like saying his name.

"Thank-you Harry. Anyway, if you are starting to pick up more of his gifts, it's probably an indication that you're becoming stronger. More like him."

"WHAT!" Harry cried. "I don't want to be anything like him."

"It's not his personality you're gaining." Snape tried to reassure him. "It's just some of his powers."

"Yeah. And no one will think that I'm evil now will they. Most of the students were ready to persecute me for simply being able to talk to snakes. I'm sure that being an antennae for not only Voldemort's emotions, but every one else's, will really put their minds' at rest."

"That's not fair Harry."

"I suppose. I still don't like it."

"They're lots of things you won't like in life, but you will still have to deal with it."

Harry scowled.

"If you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said, "I have work to do."

Harry's scowl deepened, "Just tell the Ministry to mind it's own business."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "If only it were that simple. I'll see you boys later."

After the door had shut behind the Headmaster Severus turned to his nephew, "Are you planning to stay in here for the rest of the day, or will you be somewhere else?"

"I might go back to my dormitory." Harry replied. "I have Quidditch to organise."

"Alright then."

Apprehension gripped Harry as he pushed the door open, and made to leave. What would the students be like now? Actually, come to that, how would the professors be?

Several shortcuts later and Harry was in Gryffindor tower. The tower was unusually full. It appeared that many of the students had been waiting to see him, because as soon as he entered many started heading towards him. A barrage of questions followed. Unable to make anything out Harry took a step forward.

"SHUT UP! I can only talk to one person at a time. And right now it's Elena Batelly, Dennis and Collin, as well as all of last years Quidditch team."

The six Gryffindor's all made their way towards Harry, relief washed through him as he saw Ron coming towards him with the others. Within a few minutes, the seven Gryffindor's were out on the pitch.


	15. Chapter 15

(Authors Note. Sorry. My life is chaotic. Been having trouble being able to find time to sit at a computer for longer then about an hour. Makes writing long chapters slightly hard. Hopefully, soon, my life will come back to me. Fingers crossed. Anyway, enough about my troubles, on to Harry's troubles.)

Chapter 15.

As most of the students had been expecting to be in classes, no one else was there. The training session went well. The Creeveys, while not having the skill of the Weasley twins, were good, and Elena, Ginny and Katie worked together well. Ron's improvement was astounding; it appeared that the win during fifth years had done wonders to his confidence. Even though the team had just started playing together Harry felt that they could play in the match coming up next week. Although, being able to look at both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams would be useful. Looking at the watch that Severus had given to him with all the other clothing, Harry called a halt. It was time for dinner. After showering and putting his broom away, Harry steeled himself to enter the Great Hall. He was stretching out his hand to the door when: -

"Harry."

Harry turned to see Ginny.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to you know."

"But I do Ginny. That's the least of what I'm expected to do."

"Then don't go alone."

Harry smiled, offering Ginny his arm. "Is that an offer?"

Take his arm in way of response, Ginny smiled brilliantly as they entered the Great Hall. The student body instantly silenced, patches of whispering soon starting up. Walking to the Gryffindor table, Harry was able to over hear that not all people were talking about Voldemort; they were talking about Ginny.

Dinner went fairly well as the only people to approach Harry were students he already knew, and not one of them was stupid enough to mention what had happened at lunch.

The nest day, Tuesday, most of Harry's classes were a blur, picking up only bits and pieces of information, the only thing he actually managed to achieve that day was an anti-banishment spell in Charms. Wednesday was much the same, although more then half of Harry's timetabled periods were in fact spares where they were meant to study. Harry spent most of his time either alone, or with Hermione and Draco. But, at night, he often sat by the lake, Ginny with him. Neither would say a word, but Harry felt that it was as if Ginny knew everything.

Harry's first class on Thursday was Potions. Entering the room with Hermione and Draco, Harry chose a seat. Severus had set the class a rather fiddley potion, and Harry just couldn't concentrate on it. As Severus started pacing around the room, ready to pounce on any student who hadn't been able to correctly make the potion Harry glanced nervously from his blue potion to Hermione's orange one. As Severus drew closer Harry thanked Merlin that he had at least listened in Charms and cast an anti-banishment spell. While Snape didn't still pick on him, two people in the class had already had their potions banished. As his uncle approached Harry refused to meet his gaze.

"What is that Potter?" asked Snape in barely a whisper.

"I don't know sir."

Snape raised his wand and said something that Harry didn't catch. The top of his potion shone as it bounced Snape's spell off. Harry risked a glance sideways and could see that Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh. Snape was not happy.

"_Accio wand_."

Harry's wand went flying to his uncle. Harry looked, for the first time meeting Snape's gaze.

"Fix it Potter." Snape commanded before walking away.

Harry looked from Draco to Hermione.

"Please help me?"

Hermione looked away; apparently she believed that what Snape was doing was for the best. On the other hand, Draco laughed, and came closer to Harry's cauldron to investigate. By the end of the lesson Harry and Draco had effectively turned the colour to orange, but a very pale one. Handing up samples of their potions in beakers the class headed out. When Harry, Hermione and Draco joined Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron out the front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry realised one very important thing. He hadn't gotten his wand back. Harry was wracked with indecision as the door opened allowing the class in. Harry crossed his fingers; maybe it would be a theory lesson. He could always hope couldn't he? But, as with most of the rest of his life, no such luck.

"I know that in your second year, you had a brief experience of duelling." Certain members of the class snorted at Lupin's remark. The duelling club with Lockhart wasn't something that you forgot in a hurry.

Lupin waved his wand at the board. Names appeared. "I have paired you up with people. If you could find your partner, we will start the class."

Harry sighed with relief when he saw who his partner was. It was Draco. Walking over to him, Harry and Draco faced each other. Draco glanced at Harry's empty hands and moved up to him.

"Where's your wand?" he asked quietly.

"I left it with Severus. I forgot." Harry replied, equally as quiet.

"Go back and get it."

"No. I'll get it later."

"You're planning to duel without your wand?" Draco sounded worried.

"I'll be fine" Harry reassured him. "I've been practising wandless magic with Severus. I think I can do it."

"Is there a problem boys?" Both teens turned to see Lupin watching them. The rest of the class was silent. Harry wondered how long they had been waiting for he and Draco to finish their whispered argument.

"No. We're fine." Harry replied confidently.

"Yeah Professor. Ready when you are."

"Right." Lupin said walking back to the front of the class. "First you bow to each other." Couples around the room all bowed some, like Harry simply nodded their heads, while others, like Dean, took their eyes off their opponent. Draco looked worried as he faced Harry. "Then on the count of three you can start casting spells." Lupin held up his hand. "One, two, three."

Spells started to fly in all directions. Harry cast the first spell, which Draco just managed to block. Then their fight started in earnest. Harry was trying to make sure not to use any of the spells Severus had taught them, or possibly just him, that were on the close side to dark. Draco was simply trying to keep up. At the same time, chastising himself for being worried. As other couples around them finished, one partner losing their wand, or being stunned they would start again. Draco and Harry simply kept going. After a while, Draco realised that Harry was simply playing with him. Draco called for a stop and went over to him.

"You're not even trying."

"Yes I am." Harry defended himself. He was trying, true, he wasn't trying to beat Draco, but Draco hadn't asked that, he was trying to be able to control the strength of the spells he cast wandlessly, which was quite trying in itself. The bell rang, and Lupin dismissed the class. Heading back down to the dungeons, Harry was half way down a staircase when he saw the Entrance Hall. Students were grouped around in a circle, much like they had when Umbridge had dismissed Trelawney. Harry could see Minerva, she had a determined look on her face, but under her mask, Harry could tell she was scared. Moving down a few more steps Harry saw Bane. He had only met the centaur a few times, and Harry had never really liked him.

"Albus Dumbledore is not here. You will have to come back later." To Harry, Minerva appeared to be talking simply to prove her title as Deputy Headmistress.

"I do not need to talk to any human." Bane replied. "Just tell me where the traitor Firenze is."

Moving down the rest of the stairs, Harry moved into the middle of the circle. "She told you to leave Bane."

Bane turned to look at Harry. "Harry Potter. Have you not yet learnt that I don't take orders from a human?"

"It wasn't an order Bane." Harry retorted coolly. "It was merely a suggestion. As we will not lead you to Firenze, and you will have to wait for Professor Dumbledore, she was telling you not to waste you time."

"That is not our way Harry Potter."

"But it is ours. And as we are not in the forest, but in the school, you could at least acknowledge them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let's take a walk Bane." Harry motioned towards the main doors.

"Alright Harry Potter." Turning on his heel, Bane walked out of the school, Harry followed, closing the doors with a wave of his hand behind him.

"Why exactly are we out here?" Bane asked curiously.

"A number of reasons. The first being that the students in the school were worried, they are – foals." Harry said uncertainty. "Second, it is more private, and third." Harry turned to look at Bane straight in the face. "I thought you would be more comfortable out here."

Bane had no response for this. The human had considered him. Not many from the wizard kind did this. As the silence stretched Harry decided to plunge in.

"So, what exactly did you need to see Firenze about?"

Bane looked at Harry, sizing him up. "Our herd want to punish the traitor."

"But," bane held up an arm to silence him.

"That is not all. We will no longer reside under the care of Albus Dumbledore, not when he is offering Firenze protection as well."

"Just because Firenze is helping Professor Dumbledore, is that really an excuse to call him a traitor?"

"You don't understand our ways. You are human, you can never see it."

"I'm trying." Harry replied defiantly.

Bane fixed him with a scrutinising stare.

"Is it because he's helping humans?"

"In part Harry Potter."

"What is so wrong with helping humans? Do you think we are below you, we're not smart enough, what?"

Bane appeared to be weighing up his answer. "It is because you believe us inferior. That we cannot think as you, so you shun us and treat us as common animals."

"Not everyone" Harry shot back. "Some look up to you. As it is with most problems, some are against you yes, but there are many that would wish to help, but they can't. Not if they're not allowed too."

"You may be right. But it makes no difference, we still do not want to be under the same protector as Firenze."

"Then get a different protector." Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"And who would want to protect us? You?"

"If I have to, yes."

Bane stared at Harry in surprise. That was not the answer that he had expected.

"Do you know what it entails Harry Potter?"

"No. But I'm willing to give it a try."

"The Wizarding world is lucky to have you Harry Potter."

"Just Harry," Harry cut in, "I'm just Harry."

"Well Harry," Bane stressed his name, "to be the protector of the centaurs all you really have to do is protect us when we are in danger. If you are strong enough for that?"

"But how will I know when you arte in danger?"

"Trust me Harry you'll know."

"All right."

"I have to discuss it with the herd first. I will come back to the school and we will talk again when we have made a decision."

"I'll see you then."

Harry watched as Bane turned and walked back into the forest. Retracing his steps to the entry, the giant oak front doors were still closed. With a wave of his hand the doors once again opened. Standing in front of him was Minerva, Severus and Albus Dumbledore.

"Um, hi."

The three professors in front of him just stared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Severus walked over to his nephew and wrapped his arms around him.

"What does this mean Albus?"

"It means that Harry is indeed becoming more powerful."

Harry stared. How could him talking to a centaur lead them to think that he was getting more powerful? It didn't make sense. But then again, what in his life made sense anyway?

Minerva looked at Albus. "But in _Hogwart's: A History_ it says that only the Headmaster or Headmistress could do that."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Was she channelling Hermione, or was it just him?

"Yes." Snape answered, it took Harry a second to realise that he had been agreeing with Minerva and not answering his unspoken question. "But it also says that you Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts, so this doesn't come as too much of a surprise."

Dumbledore was grinning brightly. Minerva and Severus were finally getting along. Harry's head snapped up. "If that's getting along, how was their fighting?"

Both Minerva and Severus were giving Harry weird looks. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had a calculating look on his face that Harry didn't think could mean anything good for him. The last time that Dumbledore had looked like that was one breakfast meal over the summer holidays before he had given out certain sweets, that while they looked a little like sherbet lemons, and Dumbledore had said that they were, had meant that the person eating the lolly took on a slightly yellow appearance and when they talked, gave off a rather strong smell off lemon. Harry knew that there were only two people in the world that would have thought of that. The next time that he saw the Weasley twins, Harry had promised himself to have a little talk to them about giving the Headmaster anything that could be used against him.

Dumbledore made sure that his mind was blocked before thinking; come along Harry, there's something that I want to show you.

"What?" Harry asked, once again aloud. Snape had felt Dumbledore increasing his Occlumency shield so was watching curiously; Minerva however, was completely lost. Severus was frowning at Harry, before looking up and realising that Dumbledore was trying to catch his eye.

'Will you meet me in my office Severus, I'll explain then.' Severus sent back an affirmative response, wondering what was going on.

"Well, I guess that just about wraps this up. Minerva, I suppose that you have a class that you want to prepare for."

Minerva nodded and headed back to her office. That was obviously a dismissal. Something had happened. She didn't know what, but she knew there was something. It wasn't like she was stupid or anything. Pushing the door of her office open, Minerva simply hoped that it wasn't more bad news, for Harry's sake.

Harry had purposefully headed in a direction away from Dumbledore's office. It wasn't that he didn't want Severus to know; it was just that there was a shortcut that was only round the corner. After having said goodbye to his uncle Harry and Snape had headed different ways. A few minutes later and Harry was on the moving staircase going up to the old wizards office.

'Ah. Harry. Please sit. I have to get something organised.' Dumbledore thought.

"Yes of course." Harry replied taking a seat.

(Author's note. I think that this is as good a time as any to put in a little explanation. As Harry, Dumbledore, and the person who's about to come into Dumbledore's office, you should know who this nameless person is, all know Occlumency and Legilamency they can pick up each other's thoughts. If they here each others thoughts it will be put in **'**whatever these things are called**'** and if they talk aloud **"**these things**"**.)

Albus had already informed his gargoyle to talk to Severus. He had only just finished when Harry had arrived. While he had wanted Harry to get there first, he had had no idea that the boy could get there that quickly. And he didn't even look tied. A nod from one of his portraits confirmed that Severus was heading up. Harry had left the door open when he had entered. Walking into the room Severus nodded at Dumbledore. Catching each other's eyes Severus thought 'Afternoon Headmaster.'

Whirling round Harry saw Snape. "How come you're here Severus?"

'Dumbledore asked me to come.' Severus thought.

"Oh. I didn't hear him ask you."

Taking his eyes off the boy he turned back to the Headmaster. 'You haven't explained yet?'

"Explained what?"

'He doesn't need eye contact?'

"Eye contact for what?"

Dumbledore placed a hand to his head. Between Severus talking in his head and Harry, simply talking, but albeit quite loudly, he was getting a headache. "Both of you. Please be quiet." Dumbledore finally speaking brought everyone's attention in the room, back to him. "Sit down Severus." Severus sat. "Now I know you both have questions but please ask them one at a time?"

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked angrily. They were keeping him in the dark again. But at least it appeared that they were going to answer some of his questions.

"Language Harry."

Harry looked up slightly surprised. He had never really had anyone around that would tell him off for his language before. If Mrs Weasley heard him she probably would, but just Harry didn't act that way in front of her.

Dumbledore, who had heard some of his wonderful vocabulary last year after Sirius' death, thought little off it. "It appears that your Occlumency lessons taught you something. While it wasn't exactly what we were trying for it is still useful. It seems that you are picking up other people's thoughts. It isn't the first time either come to think off it. At the time I had payed little attention. On the weekend after the Voldemort incident you had known that I was going to talk to the Ministry at the time, even though I had never mentioned it. I believe that this is the way in which you have adapted to the Occlumency classes. While it is very rare, there are some that appear unable to close their minds, they are too trusting, and instead, they are able to read what is in others minds if that person happens to be using either Occlumency or Legilamency."

Harry looked from one to the other. First Dumbledore, and then Snape. He focussed on his uncle. A steady stream of thoughts came into his mind that he knew weren't his. 'Well, I guess that this at least explains why the boy was horrible at Occlumency. I mean, with his family he should have been really strong. Will I know when he's reading my mind.'

"Huh." Said Harry triumphantly. "I knew Legilamency was reading someone's mind."

Snape looked up startled. He hadn't even realised that Harry was trying to get in his head, let alone was hearing his thoughts.

"Actually Harry, you're wrong." Albus' merry voice broke through. "You're not actually using Legilamency. You're using Farlimency. It is essentially the same thing, however there are a few subtle differences. As I mentioned before, it can only be used on someone who is actually using Occlumency or Legilamency. It is also more likely that you will go undetected. And unlike Legilamency, this may happen accidentally, like it did today. That means that you will have to be able to tell thought from someone speaking aloud, for you had no idea that I and Severus hadn't been speaking aloud to you. You'll have to work on that."

Harry nodded. "Right." He'd been thinking, would this mean that he would never be able to do Occlumency. Which wasn't such a bad thing really. "Would I be able ti up Occlumency then sir?"

"I suppose you could Harry."

"But I think that he's improving Headmaster. He was able to block out Draco over the holidays."

"Yes, well that can easily be explained. For while he will show people about himself, as soon as it comes to someone else's secret, he will protect them, forcibly."

"Does this have anything to do with his new ability of telling the truth from lies?"

"It is a possibility Severus. But I entrust that even if it is a completely different thing you will still be able to help Harry master it?"

"Of course Albus."

Harry was still just sitting there. Kinda in a little world of his own. Not really paying much attention to what was going on around him at all. It wasn't until Severus had shaken his shoulder that Harry realised that they were allowed to go. Saying goodbye to his uncle at the bottom of Dumbledore's moving staircase Harry headed off to the Gryffindor common room. He had almost reached the Fat Lady before he swore silently under his breath. He still didn't have his wand back. Scowling in frustration Harry turned around to head back towards the dungeons, cursing silently on the way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Harry found the next few days of class, unbelievably difficult. It wasn't the work. Harry now found that most of what the teachers were showing him was easy and he managed to pick it up almost straight away, a point off which Hermione was extremely jealous, and soon became bored. Along with the boredom, was the Farlimency. Simply looking at a person, or thinking off someone could start the odd thoughts running through his head. During a particular Transfiguration class, Harry, with nothing else to do, had let his thoughts wander to Ginny, or in particular, the brief interaction they had had right after the possessing.

'This charm is stupid. Who in their right mind would use it anyway?'

Suppressing a snort, Harry turned his attention to other matters. He didn't really want to eavesdrop on Ginny. Thinking back to the other night when Dumbledore had been explaining things, random thoughts once again began filtering through his conscious mind.

'Why does the Headmaster always have to put Gryffindor and Slytherin together? If it's not bad enough that I have to teach these imbeciles Potions, I also have to try and protect the school from being blown up after one student or another decides to sabotage someone else's. And then there's the fact that they would blow up this lab anyway if I didn't watch them very step of the way. I mean if the Gryffindors had at least half a brain between them.'

Harry straightened indignantly. If only Severus was there he could yell at him. Instead he settled for just thinking 'that's not fair.'

'Harry?' His uncle's voice spoke to him.

'Severus? You can't just go insulting the Gryffindors. A lot of us are really smart.'

'How long have you been in my head?'

'No idea. Why? Does it worry you?'

'Does it worry me that there's a student in my head, that I can't tell if he is there, unless he talks to me? Let me think about it?' Even though they were floors apart Harry could here the sarcasm.

'Well just stop talking.'

'If it were only that easy. You're doing all the work. Both picking up what I'm thinking, and sending me your replies. What are you meant to be doing anyway?'

'Transfiguration. But I'm finished now anyway.'

Harry was only half aware of the classroom, but Minerva walking towards him tweaked his awareness.

'Gotta go. Minerva's coming.'

'If you're in trouble, just promise her catnip. Trust me it works every time.'

'Yeah right' Harry thought back, laughing slightly before turning his full attention to his professor.

"Something funny Potter?"

_Just give her catnip_. Harry laughed slightly before answering "No ma'am." Damn Severus. Bet he did that on purpose Harry thought sourly.

"Really, so you are just sitting there laughing at nothing, while you're meant to be trying to turn this snail into a bird."

Harry simply held his arm out of the window next to him and when he brought it back into the room a large black falcon was sitting on his arm.

"What? This bird?" Harry asked innocently.

McGonagall stared at it, for once speechless. After Harry, the furthest along was Hermione. While it was roughly the shape and size of a small bird the pattern, while common enough for a snail, looked quite, unique, on a bird. And several off the feathers looked distinctly shell like. Minerva had known that Harry was becoming stronger, but she was still surprised that he had managed to beat Hermione at something. Harry smiled happily at the wave off pride he could feel coming off Minerva.

"Well, maybe you could revise. Make sure that all you Transfiguration is that good."

"Ok" Harry agreed.

Harry was part way through his revising when he saw Seamus. While had the right idea, he was way off. Moving over to the other Gryffindor Harry quietly started explaining what he could better. The end result was that Seamus was soon able to turn the snail into a bird, close to the size of Pigwedgeon, which was a plain brown colour. He was one of the first five in the class to finish, and, along with Harry, Hermione and Draco, one of the only people to escape homework. As soon as the bell went the class gathered their books and headed down to the great hall. Spirits were running high. Not only was it the weekend, but the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was on Sunday. After dinner Harry made his way down to the dungeons for his weekly Occlumency, renamed Farlimency, and other useful spells and skills lessons with Severus. These lessons always left him tired. Not like the lessons where they only concentrated on one of Harry's skills wasn't tiering, these were just more so, because he had to try and keep Severus from his mind at the same time as they were duelling. Harry's method in these classes was keeping Severus so busy that he had no time to attack his mind. That night, they spent most of their efforts on Harry being able to better control the Farlimency. Heading back to the common room, Harry made his way through to the notice board where he stuck up the date for the DA class, tomorrow. As they were now all in the same dorm, Harry would post the notice as well as send out the message on the coin, for those who were either not in the new dorm or to lazy to try and get to the notice board. Sticking up the sign Harry noticed that there was an advertisement for a chess competition. This aroused a pang of guilt that he was able to live this new life without Ron, who was still adamant in his belief that all Slytherins were evil. Entering the dorms Harry collapsed gratefully onto his soft bed. There were more and more beds with each passing week as not only the DA grew, but the Phoenixers. Harry thought that it was only appropriate for the students in the new dorms to have a name, and, seeing as how they were guarded by a phoenix, and as how Dumbledore ran the Order of the Phoenix to protect people, and the DA were there to protect Hogwarts they could be called the Phoenixers. Of course, most people only knew about the former reason and not the latter reason. Harry had lost count of the number of people now with the Phoenixers, but the dorms had a feeling that everyone there could feel, a kind of acceptance and excitement. Falling quickly asleep, Harry missed the new discovery that the boys could enter the girls' dorms with nothing happening. Hermione was onto of the matter in a few minutes and had sent all the boys into their own dorm to wait for the morning.

It was lat in the morning, nearing afternoon when Harry woke to find Draco shaking him exuberantly.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked darkly.

"It's time to get up. Come on, even I'm awake. Come down to lunch, and then maybe we could practise duelling?"

"Fine, fine. I'm up, I'm up."

Yawning and stretching Harry headed of to change before heading down to lunch. He then went with Draco to the Room of Requirement where they spent the next few hours duelling. It soon became apparent that Draco was no match for Harry, so Harry placed his wand in a holster that had appeared on his arm the moment he thought that he needed a place to safely it. With Draco using his wand, and Harry using wandless magic the duel evened out slightly, but with Harry still obviously in the lead. Every so often stopping to give Draco pointers, the two were so immersed that they didn't realise that members of the DA were slowly filtering in. Members sat in chairs that the room quickly provided for them so they were able to watch the two fight it out. A small flash, from Colin's camera, brought Harry's attention to the DA members around. He quickly finished off the duel and turned to face them, ready for the next lesson. All plans had gone flying out the window after the impressive display from Harry and Draco and all they wanted to do was learn more about duelling.

Sunday dawned bright, and Harry, along with the other males in the phoenix dorms rose early to prepare for Quidditch. They had to try and split their attention between the two teams, trying not to favour either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Gathered in the stands the crowd turned their attention to one of the Creevey brother's friends, John Kerlde, who was commentating. Draco was the last off the Slytherins to come out. Apparently they had wanted to kick him off the team, but if they did, thewy would lose the excellent brooms that Lucius had bought for them in Draco's third year, along with one of the only actually half good Quidditch players on their team. So instead they simply tried to make things as hard for him as possible. Harry watched the team with interest trying to work out what his team would be up against. The Hufflepuff weren't half bad. Their chasers did seem to at least know what they were doing. The Slytherin team on the other hand, was fairly horrible, as it wasn't made up off the most talented Quidditch players, but off the strongest and most powerful Slytherins. Harry knew that if they had some of the younger Slytherins on the team they would play better, but the younger house members had little to no say in the matter at all. While Hufflepuff managed to win, Draco caught the snitch allowing the goal difference to be only thirty points. As they headed back to the school, Harry saw Dumbledore walking over to where bane was waiting. Interest peaked, Harry changed direction and went to join them. He was only a few meters away when they started talking.

"Ah, Bane. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not here to talk with you Albus, I have come to speak with Harry Potter."

If Dumbledore was offended or surprised he didn't show it. He simply chuckled softly before turning, and upon seeing Harry, setting off. Harry watched the Headmaster return to the castle before turning his attention to the centaur.

"Harry Potter, we have reached our decision."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Harry stood and waited. For a while it didn't seem as if Bane was going to add anything further, and Harry wasn't sure what he was meant to say. 'Well' or 'and' didn't seem a very appropriate way to try and get the centaur to talk. Finally Bane continued.

"We are willing to accept your proposal on one condition. Do you take classes from the traitor?"

Harry bristled slightly at the tone of Bane's voice. "If you mean Firenze; no. I do not." Harry felt that it might be better to keep the knowledge that he once took classes from Firenze to himself. It wasn't part off the question, so Harry was not in fact obligated to tell Bane that. The aforementioned centaur nodded, before turning back to the forest.

"Follow me Harry Potter."

"Harry. Just Harry."

Harry did. Harry had only been following the swaying tail for a few minutes along one of the trails before Bane headed off the path. A few minutes after that, both wizard and centaur entered a clearing with, what looked like, the rest of Bane's herd. Harry couldn't help but stare at the vast number of them. His eyes were drawn to two of the centaur foals that were chasing each other round the clearing. The female had flowing brown hair and a chestnut brown body. The male had short black hair that matched his coat down to the exact same shade.

Bane broke through Harry's musings. "This is the rest of my tribe Harry."

"Hi." Harry said uncertainly raising his hand and waving briefly. The young foal with the brown hair came up to Harry.

"Are you really a wizard?" Harry noticed that her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Yep"

"Siane" An older centaur, who had the same long flowing hair, called out. "Come over here and don't pester him."

"Yes mother." The centaur known as Siane replied.

"Are you still willing to go through with this Harry?" Bane asked quietly. After a determined nod from the teenager, Bane turned to face the large part of his herd.

"For as long as there has been centaurs, there has been one whom would protect us. We used to have for each tribe. But now, we are what are left. We are the ones that the job of deciphering the meaning of the stars has fallen too. Once Albus Dumbledore protected us. It used to be a task that each Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts was offered and accepted. But no more! Now, the protection of our family, will fall into the hands of Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry stood rock still. He had no idea what in the world he was meant to be doing. All off a sudden he felt light headed. Harry dropped to his knees as light flowed around him. The centaurs in the circle were glowing the same colour, and, unbeknown to them, so was the Headmaster, who had, moments before, been hosting a staff meeting. The lights slowly disappeared. Harry noted that there was now another presence in his mind, a kind of collective presence.

"Great" Harry whispered. "Something else in my head. I wonder if one day _I_ will be pushed out."

Taking a deep breath Harry stood. He saw Siane looking at him in amazement. He smiled at her.

"You, and any who travel with you will be given free passage through this forest." Bane advised him.

"Thankyou." Harry didn't know what else to say. He knew how protective of the forest the centaurs well.

"You may come down and visit whenever you like." Harry noticed the slightly hopeful tone of Siane's voice. Her mother was once again trying to quieten her. Harry smiled.

"I'd like that."

Siane broke from her mothers grasp and came up to Harry. Taking his hand she led him to where the other young centaur was. "This is Nicco."

Afternoon passed into evening as the two young centaurs showed him around the forest. They knew many different paths, hidden by growth, rivers, clearings and hollows. When Harry felt that he could see no more, he asked the two enthusiastic centaurs to take him back to the edge of the forest, which they did quite happily. Laughing good-bye, Harry headed back up to the castle. He made it just in time to eat dessert. None of his friends asked him where he had been, but both his uncle and Headmaster kept shooting him glances. Whenever Harry looked up at them, they quickly looked away. As dinner finished Harry turned form the others to make his way to the dungeons. He had his classes with Severus. What were once known as his Occlumency classes, had simply become his_ classes,_ as they weren't really Occlumency. They covered such a broad spectrum that Harry had given up trying to name them. When he entered Severus' quarters he found that his uncle was not the only one there. Not really expecting otherwise, Harry sat down in a chair across from the Headmaster.

"Well Harry, do you know what you're getting into with the centaurs?"

"Not really sir." Truth usually worked best when dealing with Albus Dumbledore.

"Did they explain, anything?" Albus asked curiously. It had been the past Headmaster off Hogwarts, Amando Dippet, who had explained it to him.

"They explained a fair bit yeah."

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore was slightly shocked.

"Bane said that I would be able to tell if they were in trouble, but not exactly how. Could you tell me?"

"No Harry. I have never been called to protect them. In fact, it has been years since they have needed protection, not since the Ministry went on a rampage, but many of the protectors fell. Centaurs are very capable beings."

"So that's why there are no more tribes. I was wondering about that."

"Has Binns started on the History of Centaurs already?" Severus asked slightly worried that he was behind.

"No idea." Harry replied. "I don't do History of Magic anymore. Bane told me."

"Oh right." Both Harry and Dumbledore gave Severus weird looks. This was completely out of character for him.

If it had been anyone else they would have added _moving right along _before the start of their next sentence, but, as it was Severus, he didn't. "We should continue with your lessons. Have you been picking up many thoughts?"

"Not really." Harry paused; it was usually only when he was thinking of the person that it happened now. Which was a grand improvement, but rather annoying when trying to have a conversation. It also meant that when he was duelling Draco, he knew exactly what the boy was about to do. After they had finished working on controlling the Farlimency Dumbledore left, but the lesson was far from finished. Wandless magic, certain new spells and some hand-to-hand muggle fighting later, Harry left. It was well past curfew but no one stopped him as Harry made his way to the Phoenix common room. Walking in, Harry expected everyone to have gone to bed. He was mistaken. One small red head was still reading in one corner.

"Hey Ginny. How you doing?"

"Harry." Ginny looked up surprised. "You look terrible."

"Thanks Gin. Just what I wanted to hear." Said Harry sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But, what have you just been doing?" Ginny persisted.

"Just, stuff." Harry replied vaguely.

"The Occlumency thing?"

"Kinda?"

"Could you teach me?" The question shocked Harry. Could he teach Ginny? He couldn't even do it himself.

"I don't think so Gin."

"Or, could I join in with your classes?" This paused Harry's thoughts.

"I guess. But, why do you want to?"

"It's just that, well you have it for your dreams, and it's meant to help. Well sometimes I get dreams to, weird ones, and I was just wondering if, maybe, the Occlumency could help me too."

"I can check with Sev if you want me too."

"Cool. Thanks so much. But, would you mind not mentioning it to anyone else?"

"Sure thing Gin."

The silence gradually thickened.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading off to bed." Harry stated.

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Right. Sleep well then. Harry."

Harry smiled at her before heading off to the boys' dorms.

Harry moved quietly through the dorms till he reached his bed. A figure a few beds down grunted and rolled over in his sleep. 'Well that's one problem with these dorms' Harry thought 'more people to wake up at night'. Sighing Harry got into his bed, thoughts of the past few days ran through Harry's mind as he tried to get to sleep. So much had happened. Finally, Harry dropped into a light sleep only to be woken hours later form the view off yet another Death Eater meeting, and the prickling in his scar. Moving down to the common room Harry sat in front of the fire, brooding. All off a sudden, the necklace around his neck started to vibrate, and siren. Pulling the Phoenix pendent out to look at it, Harry Apparated unsure to Dumbledore's office. His presence was met with gasps.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Harry looked around the office till he found Dumbledore.

"What's this thing doing?" Harry queried, indicating his pendent.

"It's a way to let the Order members know when there is a meeting. A lot like the coin Miss Granger made for the DA members last year except that this can work two ways, so you can also use it to contact me."

"Cool. So is this about the Death Eater meeting they had tonight?"

"There was a meeting?" Harry turned to face the speaker. It was his uncle.

"Of course." It dawned on him. "You don't know when they happen anymore do you?"

"No Harry. We don't." Harry's attention was drawn back to Dumbledore.

"So what's the Order meeting about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Dumbledore pulled out a pot of floo powder and passed it round those assembled in his office. Tossing their pinch into the fire the people closest to the grate shouted out their destination before stepping in and vanishing. Harry's breath caught in his throat. This was going to be his first real Order meeting. Tossing his powder in he stepped in the fire and called out _12 Grimmauld Place._ He came to stop in the kitchen. Stepping out of the grate he moved slowly into the room. There were people hanging around everywhere. Some he knew, but others he didn't. The kitchen table had been magically enlarged and was surrounded by chairs. Most of the members were already seated, although there were a few standing against the wall in groups talking. Harry moved with the Hogwarts staff members to seats around the table. As Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place the talking stopped and the remaining members took a seat.

"I now call the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix started." Harry could feel people staring at him. He tried to ignore it.

"The Death Eaters have been quiet lately. We're not sure what they're up to. Harry," Harry felt even more people stare at him, "Do you know what they're doing?"

Harry nodded. Sitting down, Dumbledore stared at him. 'Right. Plunged in the deep end.' Severus chuckled as he heard his nephew's thoughts.

"They're doing several different things." Harry thought back to the different things that the Death Eaters were punished for in his dream. "They're still trying to find the prophecy. They know that we know it, so they think that it's still out there somewhere." Harry looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, he nodded. Harry's voice grew stronger. "They're looking for Severus, they're out for revenge, but they don't appear to have any idea where to look, not even Malfoy." Harry grinned at his uncle. "They're still having a little bit off trouble with the giants. Apparently they will join, it's just that they don't trust Voldemort," there were gasps and shudders around the table, "Last time they were mainly just left to fend for themselves, they want assurances of their safety. The Death Eaters are trying to talk over a high member of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Several of the Order members stared talking amongst themselves. Dumbledore looked over at one of the members.

"Will you be able to look into that Amos?" A nod of confirmation from a middle aged wizard, Amos Diggory. Dumbledore turned back to Harry,

"Anything else?"

"They're still trying to _recruit_ people," in other words threaten, bribe or imperio as many people as they can, 'but it's slightly harder now that people know he's back, they're less likely to be manipulated, and Lucius will try and get to Draco over the Christmas holidays, but he will just come back to Snape manor, so that shouldn't be a problem. They're still trying to kill me, but that's nothing new. That's about it really."

"How can we trust him Albus? What if he's wrong, it's not like he has managed to do anything else right."

Harry looked first to his right, where Snape was glaring at the woman with a look that used to be the one he used on Harry after a _very long_ day. To his left, Dumbledore was watching the woman sadly. The twinkle had left his eye and had been replaced with a look of disappointment. Harry was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it, the woman that was, squirmed in her seat. She had wavy brown shoulder length hair; light grey eyes and appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Amos reached over and patted her on her knee.

"That's not fair Damsen. Your mother and I don't hold him responsible for your brother, so why should you?"

It dawned on Harry. He knew who had those eyes. "You're Cedric's sister, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" The girl shouted back. Severus reached over to where Harry was sitting and, wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder pulled him close. Harry didn't move.

"Harry couldn't possibly be blamed for Cedric's death." Amos told his daughter.

"But he didn't save him, did he? He's still alive, but my little brother isn't. We didn't even get a share of the winning money. I bet he had a jolly good time spending it too. Didn't you?" She shot at Harry.

"I didn't spend a knut of it." Harry retorted. "I gave it away." Several off the Order members looked at him curiously after this revelation.

"Yeah, who to?" Damsen shot back.

Harry made sure not to look at Mrs Weasley when he answered. "Fred and George Weasley."

Somewhere down the table Harry heard Mrs Weasley shriek and Arthur trying to calm her down. "…at least we know they didn't steal it Molly."

Damsen seemed far from ready to accept the situation, but was at least able to not accept it in quiet. Several other people gave reports on what they were doing, whether that be recruiting people for the order, keeping people from the Death Eaters, tracking the Death Eaters to see what they were doing or gathering money and other useful items for the Order. It appeared that they had people trying to reach out to possible allies, and there was the problem of Fudge. After the meeting finished some of the members started leaving, while others waited for breakfast, which, Harry saw with surprise was being made by Dobby and Winky.

"Dobby." Harry cried. Dobby dropped the plate he was holding.

"Harry Potter sir. You're here."

"Hi Dobby." Harry greeted the excited elf "How are you?"

"I'm great. Albus Dumbledore came to the kitchens and asked us if Dobby and Winky could work in a special place. We agreed, and when we got here he explained that it was not only the Order house, but also your house. Dobby's dream had come true, he gets to work for Harry Potter, and Winky is more happy, because she has a family to serve." Dobby grinned happily. Harry would have continued talking if Mrs Weasley hadn't come along.

"Harry dear, it's wonderful to see you again. You have to stay for breakfast. We can catch up."

'In other words, she wanted to talk to me about the money I gave the twins.' Harry thought.

"That would be lovely Mrs Weasley." Harry didn't notice the person come up behind him.

"It sounds lovely." Snape agreed, although _his_ reply was dripping with sarcasm. "However, we have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Can't I stay just a little longer? Please." Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not, it's Monday, you have classes that need attending. If you're lucky, you might be able to stay longer next time."

"Fine, fine." Harry gave in. After all, Severus did have a fair point, what would his friends think if he didn't show up. He, Dumbledore and Severus were the only ones from Hogwarts still there. Arthur walked them over to the fireplace. He leaned in close to Harry.

"Thank-you for giving the twins the money to open their shop. I don't know where they'd be without you. And don't worry about Molly, she'll come round."

"Thanks Mr Weasley. See you round."

"Bye Harry."

When Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, the sight that greeted him was quite unwelcome.

"Dear me." Cornelius Fudge said dryly. "Mister Potter too. So not only did you and several of your stuff members leave the school in the middle off the night, without telling anyone where you went, but you took a student with you. This doesn't look good Albus."

Harry looked around, the room was full, the Order members, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Remus, Poppy, Fillius and Sinistra were all over to one side. Dumbledore and Fudge were glaring at each other over the Headmasters desk, Percy by Fudge's side, and several Aurors were guarding the door.

"Is there something you want Cornelius?" Harry asked coldly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'd come to check up on Hogwarts. See how it was running, and I found this calamity. I will have to do something about this Albus."

"Yes Cornelius. I would expect no less from you."

"And was exactly is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked Dumbledore irritably.

"Exactly what it sounds like Cornelius."

"If you're threatening me…" Cornelius started off. Harry interrupted him.

"If he's threatening you you'll what? Take away the best Headmaster this school has had? Cos that worked so well last time. By the way, how is Umbridge? Could you tell her the centaurs said hi? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"That's enough Harry." Dumbledore said firmly. "Now why don't you go down and join your classmates?" Harry knew he'd gain nothing from arguing. He sent a quick thought to his uncle first

'I don't suppose I could Apparate out of here. You know, just to annoy Fudge.'

'No Harry! If we keep it a secret, you might be able to use it in future. If you want to annoy someone with it, annoy the Dark Lord in a duel or some such. It's a powerful weapon you have.'

Harry shrugged and headed to the office doors. The Aurors didn't move.

"I think that Harry could wait around a little Albus. After all, he is growing up, he should be able to join in."

"What do you want from me Cornelius?" Harry queried, turning away from the Aurors and back to the incompetent minister.

"A deal Harry."

"Mr Potter." Hissed Harry dangerously. (Though not in parseltongue, just normal English.)

"Alright Mr Potter. I'm willing to overlook this _slip, _if you will, in exchange for your cooperation."

"My cooperation in what Minister?"

"Oh nothing much. Just, going through with the Aurors on some of the ways you fought You-Know-Who, a couple of interviews in The Prophet and, a statement in support of the Ministry officials." Harry could only stare. He walked over to Fudge and stuck out his hand so Fudge could see the back of it. The words_ I must not lie_ were still there.

"That is what your ministry official did to me when I spoke about Voldemort." Apart from Albus there were shivers all round. Several of the teachers were trying to inch closer to the table. Apparently they were interested in what was on his hand.

"She would give me detentions, almost every night off the week. I don't know if it will ever heel." Minerva gasped. She had caught sight of his hand. If that was what Dolores was doing to the boy didn't he learn. And why didn't he say anything. Tears welled up behind her eyes; Harry had asked her if she could do something about it, she didn't, once she had even implied that the detention had no affect on him. It appeared that they did, only the wrong way. It made him fight more. Minerva's gasp didn't even register for either Severus or Harry; they were off in their own little world, literally.

'Do you think that I should do what he wants?' Harry asked his uncle. He really didn't want Hogwarts to run under anyone other then Albus Dumbledore.

'I don't know Harry.' Severus thought exasperatedly. 'Why did the boy always come to him for answers? Where was Albus? He should be part of this conversation.'

A small laugh sounded in Severus' head. 'Damn! The boy heard me think.'

Harry chose to ignore his uncle's last thought. Apparently, he didn't do to well with someone who could bypass his shields. Harry thought about what he wanted to happen for a few seconds. Next moment he heard two very confused voices. It was funny. One, was of course his uncle, the other, was the Headmaster.

'Shut up. Both of you.' Harry directed his thoughts. 'What should we do about Fudge?'

'Well,' Dumbledore's thoughts came through 'helping the Aurors wouldn't be such a bad idea. As for the other two, if you wanted to talk to The Prophet you could. The Ministry allegiance on the other hand, I would suggest only doing that if you truly did agree with the Ministry.'

'But I don't agree with the Ministry. They're going about things all the wrong way.'

"You know Harry,' Severus spoke up, in a very _Slytherin_ like manner, 'He only said a statement of support of the Ministry officials, you could always make a statement about the different _people_ throughout the Ministry that you do agree with, Arthur Weasley for instance. That way, he can't say that you didn't up hold your end of the deal and you don't have to declare support for people you don't want to.'

Harry smiled. Severus wasn't head of Slytherin House for nothing. Fudge shivered slightly, Harry, Albus and Severus were all wearing broad smirks.

"All right Minister, I accept your terms. I will help the Aurors, have an interview with The Prophet, and declare my support of those worthy of it within the Ministry, and you, in return, will take your politics and keep them away from Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore will run the school, and neither you, nor your precious Ministry will interfere in any way. Do you accept?"

"What are you playing at Potter?" Fudge was slightly worried. He knew that something was up, he wasn't that stupid. Why did the teen suddenly change his mind? He thought over the proposed agreement.

"I don't have all day Cornelius. Do you agree or not?"

"Yes." Fudge half shouted back. "I agree."

Harry held out his hand and shook the Ministers hand in acceptance of the proposal. Both Severus and Dumbledore had thought over it, and neither had come up with a problem, so it couldn't really be that bad. Could it?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all sitting round a table in the library whispering furiously. Harry had just told them about Fudge. The library was quiet as most of the castle's inhabitants were in the Great Hall for lunch, the six students, however, had decided to forgo lunch to hear what Harry had to tell them. They had all noticed both Harry's and the teachers' absence during breakfast. Draco, Ginny and Neville were all talking furiously, Hermione and Luna, were doing something weird. They shared a look of understanding which Harry caught sight off.

"What?"

"Did he say you were only allowed to give interviews to The Prophet?"

"No. But Hermione…"

"And he didn't say which reporter you had to use?"

"No. But…" At that moment Harry was glad they were already in the library, if they weren't, then Hermione soon would be.

"I could owl my father and ask if you want me to Hermione."

"That would be lovely Luna. Thanks. And will you ask him if he would mind awfully if one of his reporters gave an interview to The Prophet?"

"Well you would have to ask Rita as well Hermione. She's quite settles down into The Quibbler."

While Hermione highly doubted that Rita would ever settle in life at The Quibbler she simply nodded.

"Rita Skeeter?" Draco asked incredulously. "Whatever for?"

"Well, she's a good person to have on our side, and, the only one who we can edit the work."

"How come?" Neville asked curiously.

"No real reason." Harry answered smiling at Hermione. The others knew that was some reason but it appeared they wouldn't be told it.

"All right then. But when?" asked Harry.

"You should try and get it done all at one time. Let it all out together, that way Fudge won't know what hit him."

"Cool Gin." Draco interrupted.

"Maybe do it over Christmas." Ginny continued.

"Sure." Harry nodded. "But where? Sev probably doesn't want to many people to know where I lived."

"We could go to Headquarters," Hermione started, before immediately realising problems, "but there are so many people there, and we might not want Rita to know what's going on."

"You could come to my house," Ginny mused, "But I don't know how Ron would react."

"I'm sure Gran wouldn't mind if it was at my house, and there's always so room, it'd be nice having someone else for company."

"That'd be great, thanks Nev." Harry smiled. Now there were only a few other problems. "Right, so we'll need to know who in the Ministry should receive my highly sought approval." Harry had to wait for the laughter to die down. "Gin, Draco, do you two reckon you could do that?" The two indicated their accent. "Luna, you reckon you could organise with your dad about the interview, with Hermione's help with Rita?"

"Sure Harry." Luna replied dreamily.

"What about me Harry?" Neville asked.

"Would you be able to organise with your Gran a good time to hold the interview?"

Somewhere a bell rang indicating the end of lunch. The group from the library headed down to the Phoenix common rooms to grab their books before heading off to either their classes, or back to the library to do homework during their spare. Harry, Hermione and Neville headed off to their double Healing together. When they reached the classroom they found that Professor Glarcios was already there, as were Rona and Seamus. Neville went off to join the other two Gryffindors. The three were working on healing simple bruises. Harry and Hermione had both advanced to cuts. Harry found Healing not only enjoyable, but also easy, and Hermione, of course, took to it like a mermaid to water. As they worked Harry quietly asked Hermione to help him write the different things he should tell the papers. Hermione simply told not to worry about it, that he'd be fine. When Harry tried to push it further she simply changed the conversation. Harry sighed, Hermione was up to something, he knew it, he just didn't know what. The last few weeks to Christmas were spent trying to complete homework and organising for the meeting with Rita. The list of Ministry members was exclusively those in higher jobs, with Mr Weasley prominent among them along with other Order members. That year, something happened at Hogwarts that had never happened before. Every single student put his or her name down to leave the castle. Not a single student was staying over the holidays. It was quite unusual not to see the all the amazing Christmas decorations go up, while there will still some, no where near what there had been over other years. With out there being the worry of students many of the Professors were heading home. Harry couldn't help but think of Minerva at home by herself over the holidays so asked his uncle if she could join them at Snape Manor. Harry practically bounced off to invite her. Severus simply smiled. Sooner or later he would have to say no, or he was sure that Harry would end up inviting the whole school.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade, Severus led Harry, Draco and Hermione to a fireplace to send them to his home. Severus half smirked to himself, Zella would probably have a heart attack at the idea of their actually being people in Snape Manor over Christmas. The last time that had happened was when he was still in school. The three exited teens had already entered the fireplace by the stage the Headmaster arrived.

"I hope that I'll be seeing all of you on Boxing Day at Headquarters. You wouldn't want to miss the parties Severus, and the decorations, just splendid." Severus had to choke back a laugh; it appeared that without Hogwarts to decorate, the Headmaster had taken it upon himself to decorate the House of Black.

"Of course Headmaster. Now if you don't mind, I would prefer not to leave those three unsupervised in my house."

"Really Severus. What do you expect they could do?"

"Harry, Hermione and Draco?" Severus asked unbelievably. "I shudder to think."

Dumbledore's rich chuckle permeated through the stillness. "Well, I shall see you around then, before your house falls to ruins."

"Thank you Albus" Severus replied before entering the fireplace himself, and heading home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Stepping out of the grate the first thing that Severus noticed was that the trunks had been unceremoniously dumped in that room, which was the living room, the next thought was _duck_. Not a real duck of course, that would be stupid, it was the pillow flying across the room that had thrown him off.

"Oops, sorry Sev." Severus turned just in time to see his godson be hit with a pillow, which the young teen instantly returned. While Severus was watching Hermione and Draco throw things at each other he hadn't noticed that Harry had quietly pulled the trunks over to one corner off the room, made himself a fort, and joined in with the pillow throwing. As one of the pillows Harry had thrown hit him on the shoulder he turned to look at the teen, before picking the cushion up and returning fire, his own trunk now abandoned on the ground. Severus quickly enlarged the cushion he was holding.

"Hey, that's cheating Sev."

"Yeah, we said no wands." Draco agreed with Harry. Harry smiled happily, and summoned the cushion towards him.

"Harry." Said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Hey." Harry defended himself. "I didn't use my wand."

"Well, no magic. Then it's all fair."

"Yeah Harry" Draco agreed, "You can do amazing stuff without a wand, so no wand for us, is like no magic for you. Fair"

"Fine, fine." Harry gave in, before throwing the enlarged cushion at Hermione who hadn't been paying close enough attention.

A few hours later when Zella had come in to announce that dinner was ready the two Slytherins and two Gryffindors were immersed in their free for all pillow fight. Several cushions lay broken on the ground, feathers everywhere, but other then that the room was mainly just rearranged. A snap of her fingers and the cushions were mended, furniture back in it's original place and the occupants of the room frozen.

"Youse must all get organised. Dinner is almost ready to be served, the guest will arrive soon, and none of you is even changed. Zella knows that Master Snape likes to always look his best, well he better hurry."

"Yes Zella, thank you. I just hadn't realised what the time was. You three go clean up."

"We're having a guest?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of a fashion." Snape replied. "Now I believe I told you to go and clean up."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, saluting happily, before walking out the door after Draco.

When the teens walked into the dining room they were not completely unsurprised to see their Transfiguration professor sitting there chatting amicably with Severus. Zella once again joyfully presented the food. Hermione was even starting to get used to not campaigning for SPEW for house elves such as Zella and Dobby who were obviously ecstatic. Her main focus had now turned to trying to encourage wizards to treat them with respect and trying to find a way that she could successfully take a house elf away from a family were it was abused. Harry simply let her go, she was happy enough and when she went down to talk to some of the school elves it meant free food for Harry. After dinner had been finished the five moved into one of the large sitting rooms. Hermione quickly ran up to her room and came back with several books, and to Harry's surprise, a box of chocolates. While Harry and Draco talked Quidditch, and Hermione read through one of her books the three of them ate the chocolates. A few hours later found Harry, Hermione and Draco hanging of each other for support and in search of their professors. What Hermione had forgotten about the chocolates was that they had come from Fred and George. The three students finally found their professors in the library pouring through one of the older volumes.

"Minny," Harry cried, "How are you?" Both professors turned round.

"And Sevvy." Draco added.

"Yep" Hermione agreed chirpily.

"Hey Hermy,"

"Yeah Arry"

"What should we call him?" Harry asked pointing at Draco.

"Drakey?" Hermione suggested.

"Or Malfy." Severus couldn't help but contain a snort at the indignant look on Draco's face.

"Scot (It's got) merit." Hermione slurred.

"Definitely. Merit." Harry replied slowly.

"Are you three all right?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Never better" Draco replied smiling brightly at her. He went to take a step away from Harry and Hermione, but almost collapsed in the process and quickly made his way back to the fold. As one, the swaying group slowly made their way over to the carpet were the proceeded to fall down in a big heap, laughing hysterically. Severus made his way over to the group and swatted down, he gently felt the forehead of the first of his boys he could get to, which was Draco.

"Well there's no temperature." Severus informed Minerva. "Maybe they drank something."

"Are you sure that it's not just kids being kids?"

"They look drunk, _Minny_, that doesn't happen every day."

"I suppose not, but it's not like either of us really ever raised a kid, maybe we should ask Molly."

"Hmm." Severus responded and turned back to Draco.

"Did you drink anything, _different_, lately?"

"Nope." Draco replied.

"You see Severus." Snape simply stared in irritation at McGonagall.

"Well, has there been anything else you've had?"

"Nope." Draco replied.

"We had chocolates Drakey." Hermione's voice came out muffled.

"Oh yeah." Draco face lit up, "The chocolates."

"Chocolates?" Severus asked.

"Yep." Harry's voice came through happily.

"As I said Severus, go ask Molly." Minerva persisted.

"Why?" Snape snapped back stubbornly. "What does she know that don't?"

"Not what Severus, who." After suffering enough of Severus' death glare Minerva decided to clue him in. "Fred and George Weasley maybe." Without saying another word Severus stormed to the fireplace and called out his destination.

Ron was happily sitting at a table, eating through some biscuits as he read a Quidditch book. He had had a perfectly horrible day, and at last he was gaining some well-deserved peace and quiet, he didn't even look up when the fire turned green. Of course the spite that filled the voice of the one who called his name, _Weasley_, caught his attention. He turned just in time to see McGonagall get out behind Snape.

"Really Severus, he wouldn't be in on it."

"Yeah right." Snape mumbled under his breath. McGonagall promptly slapped him across the face before turning to Ron who was trying hard not to snort.

"Where are Fred and George?" McGonagall queried.

"Out in the garden." Ron replied. "Why?" But he got no response as both of his professors left at that moment. Following discretely, Ron was able to watch as Snape drew his wand only to have it summoned from him to McGonagall. The twins looked positively fearful. The four then made their way to the twins room, which the exited moments later, before heading over to Snape manor. Hermione met the four wizards.

"Sevvy. You're back." Hermione went up to hug Severus, which almost caused the twins to break down in hysterics.

"Drink this Miss Granger." Snape told her holding out one of the vials that the twins had sworn was the cure.

"Hermy." Hermione corrected.

"Fine" Snape snapped. "Just drink it." As Hermione was drowning the contents Snape posed his next question.

"Now, where is Harry and Draco?"

"Arry and Drakey?" Hermione whispered, more to herself then anyone else, before "Damn. Um, Harry said something about having to redecorate a room, bad memories or something." Turning on his heel Snape strode from the room. He knew exactly where they would be, how they had found the room was beside the point. Stopping in front of the door that used to be his bedroom, Snape pushed the door open. Inside was a dark bedroom, or, had been a dark bedroom. It was now covered in pretty colours such as bright pink, orange, blue and green. The rough job the two teens had made on the room didn't manage to completely cover the burn marks on the ceiling that Severus remembered with such _fondness_.

"Draco" Snape called, rather harshly. "Drink." Draco took the offered vial and drank the potion in one gulp. The Gryffindor, Gryffindor professor and two ex-Gryffindors had just made it to the room.

"Come here Harry." Snape called. "Now sip, slowly." Severus instructed. Harry took a small sip before spitting it out. Severus quickly took the vial off him and handed it to Draco, his hands free just in time to catch Harry as he fell.

(Authors note: sorry it's so short, and that it took a while to be updated. I have exams and feel that I should make a concerted effort towards studying, or at least less mucking round not doing anything, but you never know.)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"Damn." Snape swore under his breath. "Minerva, come here will you."

"Of course Severus." McGonagall replied apprehensively.

"Hold him will you?" Snape asked holding out Harry in his arms. Minerva quickly took the young Gryffindor into her arms. Those assembled watched as Snape walked to a part of the room that had not quite been destroyed by Harry and Draco. Tapping part of the wall with his wand, a small compartment opened. Taking a vial out of it Severus returned to where Harry and Minerva were standing. He gently poured the stuff down Harry's throat. Harry slowly woke, he took one look at his uncle's annoyed face, and one at the twins sheepish faces. He wisely decided to stay quiet.

"What happened?" Either Fred or George asked.

"Didn't Black tell you _not_ to use any of the stuff from that book on Harry?"

"It was meant for Hermione." The other twin responded. "What happened to him?" Severus continued glaring at the twins.

"Sev?" Draco asked curiously.

"It was an allergic reaction to the owl feather."

"How did you immediately know what it was?" Asked Hermione logically. "There are so many different ingredients that he could have reacted to."

"That Miss Granger would be because James and I were allergic to it. Although, Harry's only mildly allergic, it could have been a lot worse."

"Oh" Harry said.

The time till Christmas was blissfully uneventful for Harry, but he noticed that Draco was slowly withdrawing and he couldn't help but worry. When he broached this subject with Hermione she had just replied that it was his imagination, but Harry couldn't seem to push it from his mind. The twentieth of December Hermione headed home to spend the time with her family; it would be the first time in ages because she usually stayed at Hogwarts, or Grimmauld Place. Without Hermione around Harry realised more and more that Draco was drawing away. Unsure of what to do, Harry simply watched, and hoped it would go away with time. It was Christmas Eve before something happened. Harry hadn't seen Draco all day. Walking around the house the Boy-Who-Lived decided to find the blonde haired boy. Walking up to his room Harry knocked gently; getting no reply he pushed the door open. The room was deathly quiet, taking a few steps in Harry waited for the yell he was sure was coming to get the hell out of the room. But it never came. Surveying the room Harry's eyes fell on a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Kneeling next to the desk, Harry reached out and carefully unfolded it.

_Son,_

_You have disappointed me greatly. It is a great honour to be able to serve our Lord. I had wished that you would have faced up to it like a man, but it appears I was mistaken. You are no better then a common mud blood. The Dark Lord has announced that these holidays will be the last chance you have of getting the Dark Mark. Any later your life will be forfeit _and yours Lucius, Harry thought, _and I cannot allow this. In case you have any problem coming to the right decision, I have your mother. If you do not come to Malfoy Manor before Christmas, I will kill her. If you don't want to have your mother's blood on your hands I suggest you take the mark._

_Your father._

Harry stared at the note in his hands in shock. How was he going to get to Malfoy Manor? He had no idea where it was, but he had to get there. Draco couldn't face Lucius be himself. Dropping the letter carelessly Harry rushed out of Draco's room. How would he get there? Moving through the house Harry heard Minerva's and Severus' voices drift up to him, well he couldn't really ask them, not if Draco didn't want him to. Severus' study door came into view. Quickly making his way towards it Harry entered and rapidly moved towards the map on the wall. Harry thanked Merlin that the manor wasn't unplottable, or maybe this was just a special map as Snape manor was on it as well. Pushing the question to the back of his mind to ask later, Harry extended his arm, placing the fingertips of his left hand on Malfoy Manor, then, with a small pop, he Disapparated.

After the dizziness had left Harry, he looked around to see where he was. The house in front of him, while grand, just didn't seem to look as nice as Snape manor, but maybe he was biased. Scanning the grounds, Harry looked for some indication of where Draco went, and found it in the form of a discarded Nimbus 2001. Walking toward the manor house, Harry picked up the broom and continued in the same direction in hope that it would lead him to the Slytherin. Harry almost let out a yell and went up to hug the familiar blonde head, but it was lucky he didn't, because it was then that he spotted Lucius. Lucius was looking slightly dishevelled, Harry was

Sure it was and after affect of the Dark Lord threatening his life, and losing most of his money probably didn't help things, or that brief jaunt in Azkaban. In fact, for what he was going through he didn't look half bad, but then again, it _was_ Lucius Malfoy, and, he had his wand, very pointedly fixed on some point out of Harry's view.

"All right father. I'm here." Draco stated. "Let mother go."

"Haven't I taught you anything Draco? Once you have the upper hand keep it. Why would I want to let your mother go when you're obviously easier to control this way?"

"Please father," Draco begged, "She'll die. Just look at the condition she's in. Just let her go."

"Let me think about that." Lucius replied sarcastically. "NO." Draco drew his wand, which caused Lucius to move his wand, and attention, from being split between Draco and that point behind the wall to just Draco. Harry reached out with his mind to ascertain if Draco had his Occlumency shields up, he did. Harry had never actually spoken in Draco's mind before, and just hoped that he wouldn't die of shock.

'Draco.' As predicted Draco jumped, but only slightly. The movement did not however go unnoticed by Lucius, but was misinterpreted.

'You're doing great Draco.'

'Harry?' Draco thought, half to himself, convinced that he was hearing voices.

'Yeah it's me. And no, you're not hearing voices, it's really me. I'll explain later. For now, just distract you're father.'

'All right. I can do that. What will you do?' Harry slowly picked up Draco's thoughts on what was behind the wall, for once, Harry's suspicions were proved correct. It was Narcissa.

'I'll get your mother.'

'Right.'

"You know, I've heard that Azkaban has a really good write up around this time. May be you'll be able to tell me first hand?" Lucius shot a spell at his son, which Draco could have blocked, but instead he dodged.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm distracting him.' Draco replied crossly.

'Then just block the spells, they look nasty.'

'You have no idea, but I have to draw him away from you and mother.' Harry was about to reply but Lucius sent another spell at Draco so Harry thought it best not to distract him. After the third spell shot be Lucius, Harry was able to make his way behind him to Narcissa. Narcissa looked dead on her feet, she was slumped against the wall, eyes mostly closed, one was cut and bleeding, there were bruises and cuts littering her face and she appeared to be nursing her wrist. Harry slowly approached her. Narcissa eyed him warily but couldn't do much more to stop his approach then she could stop a full moon from rising. Harry gently moved to her side and supported her weight on her uninjured side, or less injured side, and Disapparated to a place where he felt safe, that didn't, at that moment, house adults that he might have to explain the situation to.

Draco saw the spell come towards him in slow motion, but felt that he could do nothing to stop it. He had dodged Lucius' last spell, but in the process had tripped over a root and dropped his wand. From his sprawled position on the ground he had no away of dodging, and his wand was too far away. Locking his eyes with his father, Draco awaited the inevitable. But it never came.

"Potter." He heard his father spit out the name and flinched.

"Lucius." Harry replied, his voice was even but it held the threat of a million unpleasant ways to die.

"This had nothing to do with you," Lucius replied, quite unfazed by the tone of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Actually, it does. If it involves Draco, it involves me." Lucius simply glared at him, but Draco found strength in the words and picked himself up off the ground and fetched his wand.

"Draco is my son," Lucius hissed, "I get all the say in the matter."

"Draco's not a piece of property that can be talked about." Harry half shouted indignantly. "You're only his father by accident, but I'm his brother by choice, and I say, we leave." Harry held out his hand to Draco, who, without taking his gaze from his father took it before the two Disapparated to Harry's 'safe house.' Back at the Malfoy manor, Lucius fumed violently. Soon, Lucius was only surrounded by ash. The trees, shrubs and grass around him burnt to a crisp, along with one of the best brooms known to wizard kind, the Nimbus 2001.

(Authors note: I have almost made it to one hundred pages on Microsoft Word, YAY! I got 53 out of 54 for my maths exam, and 93 on my Italian exam, so my lack of writing really helped, even if I didn't like it very much. I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, it's a pleasure writing for you and I love you all. A little sappy? Sorry. I was just wondering, when I end a chapter should it be a) a cliffhanger b) everyone happy, except old Voldemort, he doesn't count or his Death Eaters and Fudge, well you get the point, or c) a mixture of a and b? If you have a preference please specify, with a good review, please, fingers crossed, author praying to some unknown god.

Thank you all.

Your author

Minerva's-kid.)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: there are two things I would like to point out after reading the reviews (which I loved, thank you, thank you, thank you) **1.** I did not say that Harry took Draco and his mum to Snape Manor, I said, and I quote, 'Harry's 'safe house'.'**2.** Lucius is not dead or in Azkaban because Harry had slightly more pressing things to deal with, in other words, Narcissa.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to 'ilovephram4eva'. Happy sixteenth birthday.

Chapter 23.

Arriving at their destination, Draco hurried straight to his mother who was lying on one of Minerva's couches. Gently pushing Draco out of the way, Harry knelt before the injured woman and thanked Merlin that he had taken up healing. Harry worked quietly, with Draco by his side until the bulk of Narcissa's injuries had been taken care of. At some stage Narcissa had dozed off, but it was then that she came back to consciousness. Harry knew that there was nothing else he could do for her, what she needed now was potions, and lots of them. Harry knew that he either had to ask Severus for help, or steal them from his private labs. Not surprisingly, Harry settled on the second one, after all, there's nothing like trouble. Draco was murmuring reassuring words to his mother. Harry stood up.

"Thank you." Narcissa rasped out.

"Your welcome. But Draco and I need to go now. But we will be back soon." Draco looked like he was about to protest but Narcissa nodded in agreement, so her son moved over to Harry, and the two apparated away.

Zella watched as her master paced around the manor in search of his two boys. Heading up to Mister Malfoy's room, she found the spot where they had last been. As Master Severus had not yet asked her the location of his boys, she had no obligation to go and tell him that she knew that they weren't in the house and that this was the spot where one of them had last stood, but she still wanted to. But what if she gave away something that Master Harry wanted to be kept secret. Sitting down, Zella decided to wait. It wasn't too long before a _crack_ announced the presence of the two that Master Severus was searching for.

"Let me handle this." Harry whispered to Draco. Zella watched the two carefully unsure of what she was meant to do.

"Good evening Zella." Harry said cheerfully.

"Master Harry, don't talk to me in that fashion. Master Snape has been looking everywhere for the two of you, and then you both just come out of thin air, and poor Zella has no idea what to do." The elf wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't worry Zella. Has Severus actually asked you where we were?" The elf shook her head, "then you don't need to tell him we were gone unless he specifically asks you to, alright?" The elf nodded again before leaving with a _pop_. The door banged open to show one very relieved Minerva McGonagall.

"It's all right Severus. They're here." She called out, sticking her head out the doorway to talk to some one down the hall. It only took a few seconds for an enraged Severus Snape to enter. Just looking at his uncle's face made Harry want to completely forget the idea of breaking into his private potions lab to steal the potions that Narcissa needed. But he knew he had too. He and Draco weren't sure of the position that the Order took on Narcissa Malfoy, and while Harry was planning to work that out at the next Order meeting he and Draco had to get some potions to her.

"Were have you boys been? Didn't you hear me shouting to you?"

"We didn't hear Severus." Draco mumbled. "We're sorry."

"Well next time pay more attention." Snape snapped. "And make sure you put your broomstick back in the shed. I went out to see if that was where the two of you had gotten but I had only found Harry's broom. I assumed that you were flying and I simply couldn't find either of you, but as you were together, I realise that assumption is untrue." Draco gulped nervously as he remembered where he had left his Nimbus 2001.

"Yes sir." He replied, eyes down cast.

"Well hurry up. Dinner is nearly ready; I expect to see the two of you down in the Dining Room in twenty minutes." Turning on the spot Snape exited the room, coat billowing behind him. With a small reassuring smile, Minerva followed. Left alone once more, Draco and Harry began an urgent conversation. They each cast cleansing spells that Severus had taught them over themselves to neaten their appearance without actually having to change, the charm, while useful, didn't actually clean it, so while they gave off the appearance of being clean, they didn't feel it. The two teens smoothed out the details of their plan and headed down to the Dining Room. The first course went smoothly, nearing the end of the second course, Harry nodded at Draco, who, reached across the table to reach the gravy and spilt it all over Harry, who had cast a Sticking Charm to it wandlessly and silently. After Severus had given up trying to remove the stuff with his wand, he allowed Harry to leave the table and clean up. Harry had to stifle his laugh as he heard Severus telling off Draco. With a quick wave of his hand, Harry removed the sticking charm, before casting a cleaning spell on himself. He then walked to Snape's private labs. The door was locked with not only many complicated spells, but also passwords and wand recognition. Instead of trying to break in, Harry simply Disapparated. Harry was simply grateful that Severus didn't have more safety precautions on his cupboards, well, most of his cupboards. There where a few that Harry found he couldn't open, but luckily for him, they didn't hold the potions he was searching for. Harry simply thanked Merlin that he had payed attention to Potions this year so was able to recognise the potions he wanted, the fact that he had had many of them too many times to count also helped. Rather than open the door from the inside and risk triggering the alarms, Harry left the same way he had come. Apparating into his room, Harry carefully stashed the potions away, before heading back down to the Dining Room.

"What took you so long?" Snape asked sharply.

"It was hard to get off." Harry replied. Snape was not in a good mood tonight. Harry only hoped that he would discover the missing potions at some later date. The rest of dinner passed quickly. Both Draco and Harry asked to be excused early and headed up to Harry's room. Harry was heading across the hallway to get some of the potions out of the bathroom cupboard that could be used to help Narcissa when he ran into Minerva, and she was carrying the floo powder.

"Are you going?" Harry asked nervously, afraid to get the answer.

"Yes, I…" Minerva started but Harry cut her off.

"NO." What if the Order sent Narcissa to jail? What if he and Draco got in trouble? What if Minerva was angry that they had used her house? "I mean," Harry tried to order his thoughts, "It's almost Christmas. Can't you stay for a few extra days?"

"I'm not leaving forever Harry. There are just things at my house that I have to bring."

"What things?" Asked Harry nervously.

"Presents."

"Well, what if you just stay here, and Draco and I will go and get them. You must be exhausted."

"I'm quite alright Harry. I assure you."

"All the same Minerva. I insist." Harry gently took the floo powder from his professor. "You just go relax. I'll take care of it. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Well, if you insist. But you had better check with Severus."

"I do, and, I will." Shrugging, Minerva allowed Harry to relieve her of the floo powder. Quickly going through the bathroom cabinet Harry took what he might need, before heading back to his room to inform Draco of the new arrangements, and to give him the new potions. The two then made their way down to Severus' study to obtain his 'expressed permission' that they could leave the house. When Draco first asked for permission Harry was sure that he was going to say no.

"Please." Harry asked. Severus studied his nephew intently before allowing them to go, he didn't know why although he intended to find out, but this meant a lot to Harry. Throwing the floo powder in the fireplace, each boy entered the grate and disappeared. Both returned almost an hour later, laden with presents, and happy, exactly what his two boys where happy about Severus did not know, but he knew he had to find out. After sending the two boys off to bed, Snape decided to visit his houseguest's apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Curiously entering Minerva's apartment Severus looked around. Why would the boys come here? He could only hope that Harry and Draco had the sense not to use the fire to get somewhere else with floo powder. Slowly walking into the lounge room Severus gasped. Lying on the couch sleeping was one virtually healed Narcissa. Quietly moving closer, Severus saw several potions and empty vials. There were several potions sitting on a piece of parchment that after closer inspection Severus saw had instructions about when to take the potions. He even noticed several potions that most definitely were not in the boys' potions cupboard, nor one they would be able to make.

'Well,' Severus thought, 'in all honesty, they might be able to make it, they simply wouldn't have had the right ingredients. That meant that they stole it from me. But how did they get into my lab?' Casting a quick diagnostics charm over the sleeping Malfoy, and seeing that she was near good health, Severus turned to leave. Turning back quickly he whispered,

"Come to Snape Manor whenever you need too."

There was nothing he could do now but tell Minerva, and yell at his boys. But neither situation really seemed to grab his attention. Scowling, he left.

Christmas dawned bright with the world covered in snow, but this fact went unnoticed by several people. The reason for this was that before the sun had risen, one small and very irrational teenager had come screaming down the stairs about a vision that he had had. Severus had raised the alert and now all Order members were situated at several orphanages throughout Britain, and Harry was left at Snape Manor with Draco.

"Why did that miserable old git have to choose today?" Harry fumed out loud.

"Um, Harry. Are you talking about You-Know-Who?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Whom else would I be talking about?" Harry snapped. "The first time I get to spend Christmas with my family, and he just _has_ to wreck it doesn't he? It's not my fault that his father was a Muggle who didn't want him, or that he was an orphan brought up by Muggles. That would be his mother's fault. Yet does he think of that? Of course not, that would be logical." Harry ranted. "And why couldn't he have just ordered his little minions to play happy family around a tree instead of trying to kill people?" Harry continued ranting as Draco slowly backed away. Leaving Harry to his ranting Draco raced to Snape's study. He needed help. He had no idea what to do. Draco growled in frustration. Everyone he could turn to was in the Order and off fighting, unless, Draco paused, his mother _was_ a parent, and she should have _some_ maternal instinct right. So what if _she_ talked to Harry. Pleased with his cause of action Draco fire called Minerva's apartment. Thankfully, Narcissa was up and moving.

"Mother." Draco shouted.

"Draco." Narcissa replied. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know mother." Draco answered honestly. "Harry's really angry and I don't know what to do. Could you come?"

"Alright." Narcissa replied. "Move out of the way and I'll come right over."

Draco moved aside to allow his mother passage before leading her to an irritated Gryffindor in a room that looked like a bomb had exploded.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"What!" Harry replied.

"Yelling like this really isn't doing any good." Narcissa jumped slightly as a nearby light exploded. "Alright then," Narcissa started trying to collect her thoughts, "Harry. I need you to try and calm down. Harry?"

Harry looked form her to the worried face of Draco. He stayed quiet but focused his attention on Narcissa.

"Take deep breaths Harry." He did. "That's good." Narcissa praised. In no time at all Harry was calm again, though still pissed off at one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry looked at Narcissa again.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be lying down? Have you had your potions?" Narcissa laughed slightly at Harry's questions.

"I'm fine. Really I am." She added after seeing Harry's disproving face. "I haven't felt this free since my arranged marriage to Lucius."

"Didn't you like him?" Harry asked. Narcissa scoffed.

"I hated him. Always had, even when we went to school together."

"Then why didn't you just leave him?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Things are different in the Wizarding world Harry, especially amongst Pure Bloods. Your husband is your lord and master. You do what they say, when they say. If you didn't like it you had two options. One was to stick it out. The other was to run. But if you ran, you would only have what you could carry. Deserting your husband was seen as a major wrong to your family so they would disown you. Some witches were able to rely on friends. But whom could I go to? My family would reject me, I had no friends, most people thought I was evil, and those who didn't were in close contact with Lucius. He was a very powerful and respectable wizard." Narcissa sighed deeply, "I simply had no choice."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. He shot a quick glance at Draco who didn't seem to shocked by the news, 'off course' Harry chided himself, 'he probably already knew.

"Why don't we go and do something." Narcissa suggested. "After all, it is Christmas." Harry brightened slightly and looked at Draco who nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Sure." Harry replied. "But what?"

"Do you have any cards?" Narcissa asked gently.

"Yeah we do." Draco replied. "I'll go get them." Draco returned quickly and the three of them spent the rest of the morning playing exploding snap. Around ten Zella appeared and gave them some cool Butterbeer as well as some small cakes and biscuits. Zella had just finished setting out lunch when the fire turned green and Minerva and Severus stepped out of the fireplace. Draco and Harry both turned to look at them instantly, looks quite like fear on their faces.

"Um…" Harry started. But Severus held up his hand.

"NO. You will immediately answer all my questions when I ask them as truthfully and with as detail as possible." Harry nodded. "Where you planning on telling Minerva or I that Narcissa was at Minerva's apartment."

"We weren't sure." Harry mumbled.

"They didn't know?" Narcissa asked Draco, who shook his head.

"Did you steal some of the Potions from my locked and warded Potions lab?" Again, Harry nodded. "How?"

"I Apparated in." Harry whispered.

"Am I correct in assuming they were for Narcissa?" Harry nodded.

"Why was she injured?" Harry looked uncertainly at Draco. Who looked at Harry and seemed to gain strength from his 'older brother'.

"Lucius was using her to get to me. But Harry found out, and he came after me, somehow. And while I distracted Lucius, he got mother and Disapparated before coming back for me."

"You both went to the Malfoy house?" Minerva asked uncertainly. They both nodded.

"How?" Severus asked.

"Well, I flew." Draco said. "That was why you couldn't find my broom."

"Harry?" Minerva prodded.

"I Apparated." Harry replied.

"Did you even know where the house was?" Severus asked sharply. Harry shook his head.

"It was on the map in your office. I just touched it and Apparated."

"So not only did you Disapparate from my office but you Apparated into the Malfoy house." Harry nodded to his uncle's disbelieving question. There was a brief, utterly silent pause.

"Why is she here?" Severus asked. Harry looked at a spot on the floor and refused to look at anyone.

"I couldn't calm Harry down." Draco whispered, not really wanting to tell but knew he had to. He didn't want to embarrass Harry, but as Minerva and Severus were the only people there that didn't know, he supposed that it didn't make too much of a difference.

"Would it really of mattered if Harry was calm or not Draco?" Severus asked sharply.

"Not if you wanted any of your sitting room left." Narcissa snapped.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Minerva enquired, with a not entirely friendly tone, in fact, it held a rather large amount of venom.

"It would probably be better if I just showed you." Harry mumbled quietly before heading off in the direction of the sitting room, the three adults and Draco following. Pushing the door open Harry surveyed the mess. Most of the furniture was scattered throughout the room in small pieces, the carpet was covered in a thick layer of ash and the surrounding walls were stained black, though a small hole had been blasted through one of the walls. Harry heard the sharp intake of breath behind him and assumed it was Minerva.

"I don't know what to say Harry." Severus admitted.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I just, …, I, …, I lost control of my magic."

"You didn't say a single spell?" Minerva asked in surprised.

"I didn't even have my wand." Harry confessed. Behind him Harry could sense the surprise wafting off his professors, Harry realised that his mind shields to block out others emotions had slipped slightly and reinforced them.

"We'll talk about this later Harry. But today's Christmas, so let's go open presents." Severus suggested in an attempt to cheer the boy up. It worked. Harry's face split into a large smile and he and Draco ran to the room that housed the tree and presents excitedly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Sounded by Christmas paper, and presents Harry and Draco happy browsed through their new things. Among other things Harry had received books (mostly from his professors, certain Aurors and Hermione), tricks (the twins, and several other friends and admirers), lollies (Ron), the customary Weasley jumper and a beautiful quill from Dumbledore. Draco's pile was very similar to Harry's, Weasley jumper and all. Dinner that night was full of delicious food, roasted turkey and pudding, which was greatly appreciated after a day of flying and games. Both Minerva and Narcissa accepted Severus' offer to stay the night and were shown to rooms. The next day was Boxing Day, and the day that they had to go to Headquarters. Waving goodbye to Narcissa Harry grabbed hold pf Draco and Disapparated. Scowling Severus tossed the floo into the fire and went through to 12 Grimmauld place, closely followed by Minerva. When he got there he saw that the entire kitchen was quiet and staring at Harry and Draco in surprise. Stepping out of the fireplace Harry's shoulder and spun him around so he was facing him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to Apparate all the time, especially through anti-Apparation wards. Why can't you just use the floo, or a portkey like everybody else?" Severus half shouted. Harry crossed his arms.

"Because this is more fun." Half the occupants of the kitchen either snorted or burst out laughing. Snape did not look amused.

"You're grounded for a week. That means no broom, no cloak, and no map."

"What! Why?" Harry whined.

"First it was the Malfoy's, then my lab, now here. I don't know what else to do to get you to understand that this _is_ dangerous."

"I do know what I'm doing you know, it's not like I apparate blind."

"I beg to differ. Trying to Apparate to co-ordinates on a map is _not_ control. You could have ended up anywhere."

"But I didn't." Harry whispered.

"But you could have." Draco said soberly. Harry looked up at his uncle.

"I won't Apparate somewhere I've never been before again."

"Good." Severus replied, his voice once again at a normal level. Gently reaching out he drew Harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "That's one less thing to worry about, now there's only, what, one-hundred and five things." Harry laughed happily.

"I'll work on that. You obviously don't have enough things to do." Severus' laughter joined his nephews and godsons. Looking around the room Severus seemed to realise that everyone was watching them, scowling at everyone in sight he swept from the room, much like an overgrown bat to Harry's amusement. It sent him off on another peel of laughter. Regaining his composure Harry looked around the room, the room looked back, until Harry's view as obscured by red hair attached to his armful of Ginny.

"Hey Gin. How you been?"

"Good. Charlie came down for a few days over the holidays. He didn't want to leave the dragons alone for too long but apparently they have just employed a dragon handler that Charlie approves of." Ginny smiled cheekily and Harry raised his eyebrow. It was at that moment that Albus Dumbledore stuck his head in the kitchen door,

"Come along all. We're not eating in here, the foods almost ready to be set out, and you wouldn't want to miss it. I believe that the house elves outdid themselves." The Order members and teenagers made their way to the dining room, all at different paces. Harry and Ginny were amongst the last to enter but luckily Ron and Hermione had saved them a seat each. Even though Harry had had so much to eat last night, he was still able to make seconds for some foods. Ron of course managed thirds and fourths, but that was just Ron. After the food had been consumed and the talk exhausted Dumbledore stood up and announced that an Order meeting was about to take place. Around him, Harry watched as his fellow students, as well as the Weasley twins whom Molly still wouldn't let enter, stood up and moved to the door.

"Aren't you coming with us Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No. I'm staying."

"Come' on Harry. They'll never let you stay. Besides we were planning on playing a game of Quidditch." Ron argued.

"No. This is more important then Quidditch. You guys should go." Harry prompted.

"See ya later." Ginny called as she dragged Ron from the room followed by Hermione who had grabbed hold of Fred, and Draco who had grabbed hold of George. When they had left Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"So, how did things go yesterday?"

"Alastor?" Dumbledore motioned for the old Auror to answer the question. Harry noticed that before he spoke Moody swept the room with his electric blue eye.

"Thanks to the prior warning of the attack," Moody nodded towards Harry, "We were able to successfully mount a counter-attack. The casualty rate was low; most members were either not injured or healed on site. Another dozen were admitted to St Mungo's, but released this morning leaving only Bonello, who took the brunt of the spells sent towards his group and is currently unconscious though I have been reassured that he will be just fine. As for the Death Eaters, we managed to capture eight of You-Know-Who's lower ranks, and also Lucius Malfoy, who strangely enough only appeared to be shooting flowers at people." Harry, who knew perfectly well why Lucius had only been able to shoot flowers at people snorted into his tea, though slightly surprised that the charm that he had placed on the elder Malfoy's wand before Disapparating with Draco, had held so long. He carefully avoided Severus' eyes. Although when said person grasped his chin and forced Harry to look at him, he wasn't overly displeased. Severus took in a deep breath.

"Harry, tell me you didn't curse Lucius' wand."

"Of course I didn't." Harry replied brightly as Severus sighed in relief, "I charmed it."

"You WHAT?" Molly and Severus shouted at the same time.

"Umm. Charmed it." Harry replied sheepishly. Looking up he saw Dumbledore give him a small smile, which quickly disappeared as soon as Severus looked at him. Harry couldn't help but find it slightly funny that Dumbledore didn't want to face an angry Snape, not many people did. Molly stood up and turned to Severus, who also stood.

"Why in the world would you let Harry go close enough to Lucius to charm his wand?"

"I didn't just say 'here Harry, this is the way to Malfoy Manor, have fun?'" Severus snapped back.

"Yeah. I'm sure it was more subtle then that. Have you no idea how to parent?" Harry saw Severus tense next to him.

"Shut the hell up." Harry shouted as he stood up next the Potions Master. "You have no idea what you're talking about. It was my choice and Severus had no bloody idea what was happening. No one here would have." Molly opened and shut her mouth a few times before coming back to her senses.

"And how do you know that know one else would have known?" Molly asked.

"If you had no idea that I was trying to go somewhere, and that both where I was, and where I was going had very strong anti-Apparation shields, would you have known where I was?" Harry was looking at Molly angrily, "So don't you dare say that Severus can't look after me, he's the best guardian I've ever had, and I'd give anything for it to stay that way." Severus pulled him into a one armed hug,

"Anything?"

"Umm," Harry hesitated.

"Like no Apparating, or lying, or going into a situation where you know or there is a possibility that there are dark wizards or creatures?" Severus continued as if he hadn't heard Harry interrupt.

"I don't know if I like you _that_ much." Harry joked. Severus ruffled his hair before retaking his seat, Harry followed suit, before turning to Moody.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mad-eye, please continue."

"That's alright Potter, I was done."

"But what about the kids? Did any of them get hurt?"

"Did you know one of them Harry?" Arthur asked curiously.

"No. I just want to know if they're all right. Aren't they what you were fighting for? Their safety?" Harry asked incredulously. "Do you not care about them just because you don't know them? Will they be just another faceless casualty? What are you fighting for if not to save those who will suffer if Voldemort reigns?" Harry ignored the shudder that went around the table. "Did you go yesterday to save the kids, or to capture the Death Eaters?" Harry looked round the table, no one answered him. "So you really don't care." Harry whispered.

"It's not like that Harry." Dumbledore told him. "We just couldn't stay too long, the muggle police were coming, and they would care for the children, but we could have gotten into a lot of trouble. If we had been in the Wizarding world it would have been different."

"Oh." Harry mumbled, slightly ashamed of his outburst.

"Now, Donlon, what has been happening in your department?" Dumbledore went round talking to several of the Order members about where they were situated, Harry zoned out until he heard Remus speaking up.

"I'm fairly sure I've got some convinced to join our side on the condition that they get both out protection, and Wolfsbane. I know more would join if we were able to find a cure."

"Wait," Harry cried, remembering something. "Isn't there a spell, or a charm thingy, the Homorphus Charm?" Harry cried happily. "Lockhart told us about it, use that."

"Harry," Remus started slowly, "You do realise that Lockhart was a fraud right?"

"Yeah, but someone out there cured a person of being a werewolf, so it can be done. All you have to do is find them or do the charm yourself."

"We're tried the charm, but it's just too hard to try and work out the correct wand movements without any clues. As for finding the person that you're talking about, do you realise how hard that would be Harry. We don't even know where to start looking, add the fact that the person has no memory of what they did." Harry sat thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Lockhart said it was an ugly old Armenian warlock with no dress sense. Which was why he couldn't be on the cover of any magazine, because he'd look horrible, or some such nonsense. Does that help?"

"Possibly." Dumbledore stated, staring at Harry intensely, it wasn't that Harry distrusted the Headmaster, but he checked to make sure that his mental barriers were up anyway. Dumbledore's scrutinising gaze left his own and Harry sighed in relief.

"If that is all…" Dumbledore started. Harry turned to Severus.

"Should we bring up our, _houseguest_?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I suppose we could ask their position on her. Even if they don't like it I highly doubt that they would be able to break through my wards to get to her, and even if they do, I'm sure between you, me, Draco, presumably Minerva and Narcissa herself we could hold them off for a long time." Harry nodded.

"Okay."

"Just before we finish Albus. I should tell you that I'm protecting one of my old friends."

"How old?" Moody growled, paranoia kicking in immediately.

"School age old." Severus replied.

"Who is it?" Molly asked curiously.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Tonks immediately looked up,

"You're looking after my aunt, even after all she's done?"

"She hasn't done that much Tonks. It is mainly Lucius who is the one that did anything wrong."

"But she married him." Tonks shot back.

"Not by choice." Harry shot back, defending her.

"I assume we have little choice as to how we react to this do we." Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"No." Harry replied, smiling at him. Harry decided that if Dumbledore was trying to get on your good side, he was a really nice bloke.

"All right then. Oh, and one more thing. Harry hear are the names of the Order members in the Ministry, I suggest you know them well enough that you won't have to look at the sheet, at the bottom are the Ministry members we support even though they aren't in the Order, mentioning them in your interview would be useful too."

"Sure." Harry agreed looking over the piece of parchment Dumbledore had handed him curiously, "When will they be interviewing me?"

"I got a curious owl about you going to the Longbottom's for a day to spend time with Neville, although I also received one the same day from Rita Skeeter saying she'd love to come, and would meet you at the arranged place. Surprisingly enough, they were both for the same day. So maybe I'm not really the one you should be asking."

"Right. But what about the Aurors and stuff, when will that be happening?" Harry queried.

"Next term Harry."

"Thanks Professor. If that's all I want to go talk with my friends."

'Plan with his friends more like' Dumbledore thought to himself but nodded anyway. Smiling Harry got up and went to find his friends.

"Doesn't that boy have any sense of rules?" One of the Order members asked.

"No." Severus replied calmly. "He doesn't even follow the laws of what is able to do and what magic is not able to do. I'm afraid to say he's a lost cause. Now if you'll excuse me there's a book here I wanted to read." Standing up Severus headed to the library where he walked into the planning of Harry and his friends. They immediately stooped talking when he entered. Heading to a bookshelf he found the book he wanted and turned to go reaching the door he looked over his shoulder,

"You know if you don't want anyone to hear you cast a Silencing Charm, or lock the door, or both." With that he left, robes billowing.

(Author's note: By the way, Lockhart really did mention those things about the Armenian warlock in the second book, right before they went into the chamber. So I can't claim that as my idea, it really belonged to J. K. Rowling, much like everything else actually.)


	26. Chapter 26

(Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long and is short but I've been busy. I turned 16! YAY. Soon, I can drive, can't wait, and thankyou for all the reviews. Almost 200! So cool. Anyways, on with the story.)

Chapter 26.

"So how long have you been in the Order Harry?" Fred asked curiously.

"And how in Merlin's name did you get in?" George added.

"Mum just won't let us join." Fred continued.

"Even though we're of age." George finished.

"Severus said I could join, of course your mum argues, but then Sev, Moody and Minerva all said I should join. It wasn't long after that that I was in."

"How come you never told us mate?" Ron asked indignantly.

"I wanted to, I really did, but none of you guys stood a chance of getting in and I'm sworn to secrecy about what we talk about and I just didn't want to parade around the fact that I got in."

"Well that's very mature of you Harry." Hermione commented, coming back from casting several charms on the library door with Draco. "Now about your interview with The Prophet, I've been researching most of the holidays…"

"Surprise, surprise." Ginny whispered, just loudly enough for everyone to hear. Hermione shoot her a dark glare before continuing,

"And these are the people who I believe are doing a good job in the Ministry."

"Cool Hermione. Could we cross reference them with the people on this list." Harry asked.

"Did you look all these people up yourself Harry?" Hermione asked sounding pleased.

"No," Ron snorted, "Dumbledore gave them to me." Harry answered; Hermione simply shook her head but took the offered paper anyway.

Leaving Hermione to look through the names the rest of thew teens headed out to the garden to play a short game of Quidditch, Ginny, Harry and Draco against Ron, Fred and George.

Holidays passed quickly for Harry. His days were full of games and study. A routine slowly crept up on those in Snape manor, in the mornings Harry, Draco and when she was there, Hermione would play games, explore the rooms and grounds or simply talk. Then there was lunch; in the afternoon they would have classes with either Severus or Minerva, and occasionally Narcissa. Evenings turned into a time where they would all be together just sitting and doing their own thing, usually reading. There were several times where Severus were absent, leaving them in Minerva's and Narcissa's care as he went in search of leads to find an Armenian Warlock. Harry couldn't believe just how fast the time went or how natural it felt. The only interruption to this routine was the day they went to Neville's. Harry, Draco and Severus all flooed through to the Longbottom's, they were the first to arrive. Both Neville and his grandmother were standing there waiting for him. Neville immediately pulled Harry into a one armed hug, which Harry returned, Neville turned to do the same to Draco and found that both he and his godfather were on the receiving end of one of Mrs Longbottom's glares.

"Good morning Mrs Longbottom." Draco managed to say, which Neville thought was really quite a feat. Neville's jaw had dropped open by the time Severus had finished speaking.

"Really Augusta. Is that really necessary? I suggest you keep your glares and opinions to yourself or I will take _both_ my boys home right now." Severus sneered at her, the one that he usually reserved for some blubbering nitwit or in past years Harry. The silent battle of wits continued for almost a minute before Mrs Longbottom consented.

"Good morning Draco, Severus." She nodded at them. "And how are you Harry?" She asked turning her attention form the two Slytherins. Neville and Draco shook hands, and the former gave Severus and amazed look.

"I'm fine Mrs Longbottom."

"I'll be back for the boys at five." Severus informed, gently placing a hand on each of their shoulders, before turning and leaving. Soon Hermione and the Weasleys arrived. Morning and lunch were spent ironing out all the details of the interview. Rita Skeeter arrived at 2 o'clock and had left by 4 o'clock, happily clutching Harry's interview that she would give to both The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, after all, Fudge hadn't said exclusively to The Prophet. The last hour was spent happily celebrating their success. A few days later both papers had printed the article, much to Fudge's annoyance who, according to Dumbledore, had been complaining to anyone who would listen and trying to find a way to prove that Harry hadn't lived up to his part of the contract and prove that he was the injured party and be able to seek compensation, and still get Harry to help the Aurors. After all he had made a statement of support for the Ministry in his interview, but he wasn't one of the people supported. _And how could Harry support the Ministry but not him._ When Severus had told them Harry had found it hilarious and had to lean on Draco for support. But the plan did seem to be working well. Two down, and one to go.

All too soon the holidays had ended and school had started again. The welcome back feast was over and done with and classes restarted. Severus had promised that Ginny would be able to start Occlumency lessons with Harry and to join him in his rooms on the Saturday. Both Harry and Ginny were over the moon. With all the extra classes Harry had had during the holidays with both Severus and Minerva many of Harry's classes became simple, with the exception of Healing, and he picked things up easily. It was because of this that in his first Transfiguration class for this term, with was coincidently last period on Wednesday, Harry could be found idly spinning his wand around in his fingers. With a cry Harry looked up, pain and fear causing through his body. The centaurs were in trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

As soon as he arrived at the edge of the clearing, near the furthest edge of the forest, out of Hogwarts' protective charms, Harry took stock of what was around him. The centaurs were grouped together. The children and the majority of the females were closer to the centre along with the injured, and the males were around the edges. Arrows were flying towards the danger but Harry could see that they were doing little good. And just as one arrow would be fired, a curse would strike and another centaur would fall. From his position behind a tree, Harry cast a strong repelling shield over the herd of centaurs. In that moment many curses rebounded back to their castors and the surprised Death Eaters were struck by their own or their comrades spell work, as well as by the arrows shot by the centaurs. While the Death Eaters clearly outnumbered the centaurs, up until the point where Harry arrived it was easy to see that they were winning. They could stop the arrows with simple spells, and shoot curses at the centaurs without them being blocked, but with the help of an extremely powerful wizard the centaurs were able to strike their targets, with only slight spell work from Harry, who was mainly trying to knock out and tie up some of the Death Eaters. As the numbers of the Death eaters fell the centaurs were able to expand their circle allowing more arrows to be shot at once. As volley after volley of arrows sped past Harry his attention was only to that in front of him. The centaurs' cheer when they had fought of their enemy was short lived as Harry's scream cut them off. Bane quickly nocked an arrow from out of his quiver and struck down the Death Eater. But it was too late. An ugly red welt was already forming across the young wizard's body, moving over to the unconscious boy one of the centaurs, Jonquila, knelt by his side. Hobbling over, Bane did his best to ignore the cut on his leg just above his hoof, and knelt beside Jonquila who gently placed Harry over Bane's back. Across the clearing, other centaurs were supporting fellow herd members or incapacitated Death Eaters who were still alive, and, as one, they started heading to the edge of the forest, and Hagrid's cabin.

The transfiguration classroom was in uproar. Shooting sparks out of her wand, Professor McGonagall finally achieved silence.

"Mr Finnigan and Mr Weasley, will you to kindly go down to the Potions classroom and tell Professor Snape that his presence is required in the Transfiguration classroom, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, the same message but to Professor Dumbledore if you could. Everyone else, I want you to pack up your things and head to your common room. NOW!" She snapped when none of the students moved, simply stared back at her.

Ron, Seamus, Hermione and Draco quickly left. Levitating the books of the four students who had left as well as his own Dean headed to the Room of Requirement to await the arrival of his friends, and Draco. Turning out of the Transfiguration corridor Dean saw Seamus and Ron running back to the classroom accompanied by Snape.

What's wrong?" Severus asked immediately upon entering the room.

"Can you wait for Albus to get here? I would prefer to only explain things once." Minerva asked gently. It looked like it took a lot of reserve, but Severus nodded. Minerva turned to the two Gryffindors standing slightly to one side.

"Mr Thomas has your books. I suggest you go find him."

"Can't we stay Professor?" Ron asked automatically.

"No" was the curt reply. Mumbling under his breath Ron left closely followed by Seamus. It wasn't long til Albus Dumbledore arrived. Hermione and Draco were quickly shepherded out and Minerva quickly explained the situation. The two occupants turned to look at the Potions Master in astonishment when he punched the wall. Nursing his bleeding fist Severus turned back to his colleagues.

"Something must have happened." He said bitterly.

"How can you tell?" Albus asked.

"He wouldn't just leave. He knows better then that. Someone's in trouble and Harry's decided he's the one to help them out because that's what Harry always decides, no matter the consequences. He's going to get himself in real trouble one of these days, and I'm not going to be able too stop it. He'll fight for anyone and everyone til there's either no one left to fight for or against, or he's dead. "

"I'm sure it's not as bad as that Severus." Albus tried to calm the irate man down.

"Really." Severus sneered, "Because that's how it looks from where I'm standing."

"Let's just stop arguing and work out where he is." Minerva said in full professor mode, her tone of voice indicated they should agree, or else.

"Alright." Albus agreed. "Where could he of Apparated to?"

"Any bloody place he felt like." Severus snapped. "It's like looking for a needle in an entire Quidditch field of haystacks."

"That's not helping Severus. I understand that you're annoyed, but if you're not going to help at least don't hinder. At least allow us to find Harry." Minerva glared down at her former student. She watched amazed as Severus backed down.

"You're right." Severus agreed, "I'm sorry."

"Quite all right." Dumbledore waved the apology aside. "Now down to business."

"I suppose we work out where there might be someone in trouble that Harry would be able to realise were in trouble without being told." Severus stated. He turned to Minerva. "Did he look like he had been in a trance before leaving." Minerva shook her head.

"No. He had just been sitting there playing with his wand. His eyes had been wide open. Don't they shut when he has visions?" Severus nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, they do." The silence stretched.

"Could you locate Harry via his Order necklace Albus?" Queried Minerva. Albus was kicking himself, why hadn't he thought of that?

"As long as he's not in a place under certain security and concealment spells and he's still in Europe I believe I could."

"It's worth a try at least." Minerva added.

"We had better do it quickly." Severus said, eyes fixed on the setting sun, "It's getting dark."

In the Phoenix dorm rooms, Draco sat quietly on Harry's bed. The professors, including his uncle had just shipped them out of the room. They probably wouldn't even tell them when Harry came back, if Harry came back. Draco shook his head, no, _when_ Harry came back. Looking through Harry's trunk Draco pulled out a small piece of parchment, touching the tip of his wand to the parchment Draco whispered the password and watched as the lines slowly spread across the parchment. Draco's eyes immediately swept to the Hospital Wing, searching for the name, and dot, of his friend, but it wasn't there. Draco was about to put the map away when he noticed that there was a large collection of dots on the grounds, approaching Hagrid's cabin. Studying them more closely, Draco's heart flew to his throat as he noticed one of them marked Harry James Potter. Checking to see that Minerva, Severus and Dumbledore were still in the Headmaster's office, Draco sprinted to the portrait and to the office, standing outside the gargoyle he looked at the map, the dot that said Draco Lucius Malfoy had a speech bubble coming out of it's mouth saying, 'Sherbet Bomb.'

Sitting behind his desk Albus placed his necklace in his hand and poured a small amount of powder onto it before letting the powder fall through his fingers and onto the desk. A string of words from an ancient language left Albus' mouth and Severus and Minerva watched with baited breaths hoping that this would work. Albus placed his wand tip close to the centre of the pile of dirt and waited. Slowly, what looked to be ordinary sand turned a brilliant shade of green.

"Damn." Severus hissed.

"What does it mean Albus?" Minerva asked fearfully.

"It means that he is in a place under very strong protection charms." Albus answered. Albus' door burst open and Draco's frantic running came to a halt by him running into the back of a chair.

"Harry's back." Draco gasped out.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked. Draco nodded. Severus noticed the map in Draco's hand and taking it from his godson, Severus inspected it. He located Harry's dot.

"How long has he been here?" Severus asked.

"He was in that spot when I first saw it in our dorms." Severus heaved a sigh of both relief and annoyance. Severus checked something on the map before turning to look at Minerva and Albus,

"You two follow me. Draco, I need you to go to the Great Hall and collect Hagrid and Poppy. Tell them Hagrid to go to his cabin and Poppy to go the Hospital Wing." Draco nodded his understanding and left. Spinning on his heel Severus followed his godson out of the room. Hurriedly following the elder Slytherin, Albus and Minerva could just make out the shape of a large gathering outside of Hagrid's cabin. Coming closer they recognised the shape of the centaurs, and several Death Eaters. Severus immediately went to where Harry's prone body was lying. Bane stepped back respectfully. Picking his nephew up Severus moved to the Hospital Wing, crossing paths with Hagrid who was on his way to the centaurs. As soon as Hagrid reached the centaurs he set about trying to heal their wounds, as on occasion he had helped the centaurs, as well as the other creatures of the forest, heal. Dumbledore had gone to where the bodies of the Death Eaters had all been stacked together. Reinforcing their binds, he looked to where his Deputy Head mistress was; locating her he was about to ask her to fire call the government when she followed one of the centaurs into the forest. Shaking his head, Albus decided he had better do the job himself. It wasn't long before Aurors were gathering the injured Death eaters to take to St Mungo's before they could join their brothers in Azkaban. They were also identifying the large group of dead Death Eaters that Minerva had brought out of the forest. Dumbledore shock his head as he noticed the parents of several of the Slytherin children among them. The next day Crabbe, Goyle, a fourth year named Huse, and a second year named Jorles, were in his study along with Severus. Severus and Albus watched quietly as the Slytherins mourned the death of their fathers, or in Huse's case, mother. Composing themselves both Huse and Jorles left. Looking up at their head of house Crabbe slowly asked,

"Sir, would you be able to ask Draco to come back to the Slytherin dorms?" Severus was astonished, not by the fact that Crabbe had actually been able to form a coherent sentence, even though that was an amazing feat, but because he had thought that Draco _had_ been sleeping in the Slytherin dorms.

"I'll talk to him." Severus promised. They had a lot to talk about, because if Draco wasn't sleeping in the Slytherin dorms, and wasn't sleeping in their rooms, then that left the question: Where was he sleeping?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Harry opened his eyes, caught sight of where he was and closed them again. The Hospital Wing, why did he always end up in the Hospital Wing? Half opening an eye Harry surveyed his surroundings. He was in the far bed, furthest from the door, Harry had come to the conclusion that he was always placed here because it was the hardest bed to escape unnoticed from, his bedside table was also clear of chocolates, sweets, cards and other paraphernalia leading him to the belief that he couldn't have been in long enough yet for the student body to realise he was injured, the third, and most important fact that Harry noticed was that he was completely alone, in other words, Madam Pomfrey free. Fully opening both eyes Harry cautiously gave the room a thorough look, just to ensure Pomfrey's absence. Finding all was well; Harry swung his legs out of the bed and stood. The quick movement caused the blood to rush to his head, but after a few moments the dizziness passed and Harry was able to walk without incident. Thanking his lucky stars, Harry pushed the door open and walked to freedom. Harry was half way down the passageway when two things happened. The first was that his uncle walked round the corner and caught sight of him; the second was that Madam Pomfrey's head appeared from the door that Harry had just shut and started yelling.

"Mr Potter. What do you think you are doing? Get back here this instant. As if fighting Death Eater's isn't enough you decide that you don't even have to wait for a medical examination before gallivanting round the castle. Well I won't have it."

Striding purposefully forward Pomfrey took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him back to the infirmary. Harry shot a pleading look at his uncle, who simply smirked at him. Harry, in all his maturity, stuck his tongue out. When Pomfrey reached the bed that Harry had recently vacated she let go of his arm.

"Sit." She ordered firmly. Deciding not to press his luck Harry did as he was ordered.

"So…" Harry started, looking at his uncle's blank face.

"So." Severus said. "Do I get an explanation?" Harry squirmed slightly and his glare but nodded nonetheless. "Well…?" the potion's master prodded.

"I was in Transfiguration, felt that the Centaur's were in trouble, went to help them, but got injured in the process, woke up here, and tried to get out before I could be attacked be Madam Pomfrey and was them interrogated by my most annoying uncle. What about you? What have you been doing?"

Harry gasped in mock surprise as Severus started laughing, pulling the boy into a hug he whispered in his ear,

"You're going to be the death of me you know. It's a hard job being Harry Potter's uncle."

"Yeah, but you do it so well." Harry whispered back. Loud voices broke through to Harry's bed. Harry easily recognised Ron's and Draco's voices before they were overpowered by Madam Pomfrey's.

"Well, I guess I'll be off Harry." Severus said, standing.

"All right."

"Before I go," Snape added, "You wouldn't happen to know where Draco sleeps do you?" Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"No." Harry quickly replied. "I think he sleeps in his dorm." Which, to be honest, was entirely true. Hogwarts had taken to moving the beds around the dorm so Harry didn't know exactly where Draco was sleeping, and Draco _was_ sleeping in his dorms, just that they weren't the _Slytherin_ dorms. Nodding his thanks Snape patted Harry's shoulder before leaving him to his friends. His dark eyes followed the platinum blonde head as he sat down. Severus wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just confront Draco about it, but he didn't want the boy to think he was prying, and the way Harry answered it, the way he said 'no' straight away did nothing to dispel the idea that prying might be needed. Leaving Harry to his friends' mercy, Severus sought out Minerva, hoping to enlist her help in his search.

Several hours later, after Harry having retold his story numerous times, and being released from the Hospital Wing, and the students having been sent to bed, Minerva slowly pushed the door to the Gryffindor common room open. Severus Snape owed her big for this one! Slowly creeping up the staircase Minerva pushed the door to the sixth year boys' dorms she took a quick look around. The object of her search, Draco Malfoy, was absent, but so too was Neville Longbottom. Heading up to the seventh years, Minerva stuck her head in to see several other boys missing, beds, trunks and all. Pulling out a sheet of parchment Minerva jotted down the names of both the seventh and sixth year boys absent. Moving throughout the rest of the tower, and then to the girls' dorms, Minerva watched in astonishment as room by room her list grew each proving to be missing inhabitants. Moving back to her private quarters Minerva looked at the parchment in astonishment. What was going on?

As Harry moved past the notice board on his way to find his bed he noticed one of the signs up that he had not yet read. The karaoke event was set for this weekend; looking at the sign up names Harry picked up the quill set to the wall and added his name. Finding his bed, Harry managed to get several hours sleep before heading down to breakfast. Harry watched as Minerva walked over to his uncle, gave him a piece of paper and started passionate talk, Ginny's arm on his shoulder distracted him from the talk and joined in with a selection of Gryffindor's on the table with him about the Quidditch game that weekend, and so missed it when both adults in the room looked up to study him.

"And he told you he didn't know where Draco was sleeping?" Minerva confirmed.

"Yes." Severus growled. "He's never lied to me like something like this. He just said he thought he was sleeping in his dorm."

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are do you?" Minerva asked guardedly.

"No." Severus ground out. "I wish I did."

"Do you think that maybe other students aren't sleeping in the Slytherin dorm's? Maybe Draco isn't the only one." Minerva suggested.

"I don't know. I'll check tonight." The warning bell ringing reminded the two professors that they had classes in five minutes. Leaving their conversation where it was they each left. It was Friday breakfast before the conversation was picked up again, but this time it was with the added information, that, while not as many as from the Gryffindor dorm, there was a substantial amount of students missing from the Slytherin dorms. Severus made his way over to Filius Flitwick to inform him of the missing students and to ask him to check on his own house while Minerva did the same thing with Ponoma Sprout. Minerva half payed attention to her classes that day, but in the upcoming of the Gryffindor v Ravenclaw match, not too much would have been done any way.

Saturday dawned bright and early. Breakfast in Hogwarts was a fairly loud event, due in large part to the match to be played that day. Harry was having difficulty stomaching anything but was determinably munching on a piece of toast so that he was able to force the other Gryffindor Quidditch team members to eat. Before too long, Harry had his team head off to the change rooms, to change.

"All right guys. Hope you're all ready for this." Harry smiled hopefully. "I know you're all great. We've been practicing for months now, and you're one of the best teams I ever played on. We can do this."

"Yeah. Go Harry." Ginny cried. Several other members echoed Ginny's sentiment but Harry didn't hear them, he was still looking at Ginny. Shouldering his broomstick Harry led the way out to the pitch where they arrived amid shouts, cheers, catcalls, and boos (From the Slytherin direction, and several Ravenclaws). Madam Hooch was already in the centre of the pitch with the Ravenclaw team and Harry and his team moved to join them. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and all players climbed onto their brooms, and the balls were released, her whistle sounded again and the players were off. Harry smiled into the wind, he hadn't played a proper Quidditch game in so long, it was so much fun. Gryffindor scored the first goal of the match, and the second. Ravenclaw scored the third, but to be fair to Ron, that _had_ been their fourth shot at goal while Gryffindor had only had three. Harry did a few loop de loops in the air before returning to circling the pitch, Cho Chang opposite him, it was funny, but he didn't really feel attracted to her any more.

'Oh well.' Harry thought. 'Just a phase I guess.'

Before he could examine the thought to closely, he caught sight of the snitch. Turning his broom he quickly followed its course. Cho was slightly behind him. They were heading straight for Elena, one of his chaser's, Cho pulled back, but Harry simply dived under her, but not far enough, swinging round hanging onto the broomstick upside down, Harry continued following it. The snitch started a dive to the ground before Harry could right himself so he simply followed. Stretching one hand out, Harry managed to grab hold of the snitch, but the effort of hanging up side down while diving became too much, and his hand slipped off the broom, bringing him, and the broom that had somehow entangled itself in his legs, to the ground. But Harry couldn't help smiling, 170 to 10. Gryffindor had won! His house soon spilt onto the grounds and brought him to his feet. After changing, the team members headed back to their dorms, whether that be the Gryffindor dorms, or Phoenix dorms. When Harry arrived back at his dorms a party was full underway. Happy to see that the Ravenclaws were still happily joining in despite their defeat Harry picked up a bottle of Butterbeer, that had been provided by a few houselves, and, opening it, sunk into a chair content to just listen to the karaoke. That was, until he had a strange urge to leave. Cautiously following the instinct he moved out of the dorms and along several passageways. He was walking for five minutes before he came before a portrait.

"Password?" The old wizard in the picture asked him.

"Um, talking mushrooms." He tried, the Phoenix password. The wizard nodded and allowed him entry.

The four Heads of Houses were all sitting in their room. None of them really knew how they had found it, but each used the password for their personal quarters. The room had five seats in it, green, blue, red, yellow, and a black seat with a coloured blanket on it. None present had ever seen the last chair occupied. There were also several portraits in the room, The Fat Lady, A Wizened Elf, A Tree Nymph, A Hooded Figure, and The Phoenix. On the table inside the circle of chairs was spread the lists of all the students not to be found sleeping in their dorms. It seemed no house was exempt from the missing students, but none were the wiser of what might be going on. Severus reached out his hand and tapped a name on the top of the Gryffindor list.

"This is how we'll find them." Looking at the name Minerva hoped he was right.

"He's already lied to you once about where they might be sleeping Severus. How do you know that he wont do so again?"

"I don't." Severus sighed. "I just have to hope."

"Is there anything in common between nay of these students?" Filius asked.

"I don't know" Minerva admitted. "Some are from the same friendship groups, but some have friends not there, and others I don't know if they even know most of the other people missing." Ponoma had pulled one of the lists towards her and was studying it carefully, sighing in frustration she simply put it back again. The fire crackling in the background was the only sound to be heard in the small room, it was because of this that when the door opened all eyes turned to the one entering, only a Head of House could enter, not even Albus Dumbledore himself once he became headmaster, and they were all there. Many pairs of eyes opened in amazement at the sight of the one entering.

"Um, hi." Harry said.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter belongs to Delta Goodrem (don't know if that's how you spell her last name or not); also all these characters do belong to J.K. Rowling, just in case you're not sure.

Chapter 29.

"Harry James Potter, you have no idea just how much trouble you are in." The very irate Potions Master moved closer to his nephew. "You know where Draco's sleeping, don't you? And you lied to my face about it, who knows what else you've lied about."

"But Severus, …" Harry tried to interrupt, but Snape simply continued over the top of him.

"I will assume the in some ay you are behind the large list of students not to be found sleeping in the dorms, and," Severus paused and drew a breath, "you're out after curfew." Harry checked his watch.

"No I'm not. I still have three minutes left."

"And even you couldn't possibly make you're way back to wherever it is that you are sleeping."

"Enough." Minerva cried. "It doesn't much matter if Harry is out after curfew, there are more important things here to discuss." Both Harry and Severus nodded. Severus walked over to his chair and sat down. Harry followed and sat down in the last unoccupied chair. Gasps were let out once again by those sitting in the other chairs.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Ponoma Sprout asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"You are in what has come to be known as the Head of House staffroom. Only a Head of House may enter. You may also have noticed that each Head has their own chair, it is impossible to sit on one another's chair. Each chair reacts differently, but each obtain the same result, the person gets off. This also applies to the chair where you are sitting. Through out history no one has ever actually sat on that chair." Minerva informed Harry.

"Oh." Harry said, clearly shocked. "So does that mean I'm some kind of Head of House?"

"So it would seem." Snape stated dryly.

"Hermione'll be happy." Harry thought out loud." She's thought we should have told a professor since close to the first day we moved in."

"In where?" Severus asked slowly, temper in check, just.

"Um, we named them the Phoenix dorms." Harry explained, glancing at the portrait that had held the portrait of The Phoenix, although was currently empty. "I found them one day, and then kinda showed them to some of the DA."

"There are five common rooms?" Filius queried.

"Yeah. This is the one that was first used, in the time of the founders"

" 'When I was first around, The Houses lived side by side, Within these walls there was a place, Where each one could abide'" Minerva quoted.

"What was that?" Ponoma asked.

"It was one of the lines the was in the Sorting Hat's song this year. I didn't know what it meant, and spent several weeks unsuccessfully trying to decipher it. I suppose that this is what it meant."

"How do you remember that stuff?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I listen." Minerva answered.

"You and Hermione. Impossible." Harry stated in admiration.

"Yes, well interesting as this may be, Harry, where exactly _is_ this fifth common room?" Severus asked.

"It's in the passageway behind the fire place?"

"Which passageways behind which fire place?" Filius asked, confused.

"The middle one, and the common rooms." Harry answered easily.

"Does that mean that you've been in all the common rooms?" Minerva asked, aghast.

"At least once each."

"And, apart from Gryffindor, which common rooms have you entered more than once?" Minerva asked.

"I'd prefer not to answer that." Harry replied. He looked at his uncle, who already knew that he had entered the Slytherin common room anyway, and he smirked.

"I must be the only person here to have been in all five common rooms, now that I'm Head of Phoenix House."

"That remains to be seen." Severus warned.

"I don't know if we can do anything about it Severus," Filius told him, "None of the Head's of Houses have ever been chosen, they always simply knew. I don't think we can stop him being a Head of House if he wants to be one."

"Cool" Harry said. "Does that mean I get special powers, like taking points?"

"No." Severus hastily took away the idea. "You are not a professor, your house has no point anyway, and you're still a student."

"No way." Harry protested. "Don't I get something cool?"

"You can join in on these meetings." Minerva suggested. "However you realised that we were here tonight you'll feel again whenever one of us enters this room, and if you enter by yourself, we will all realise. But ensure that you bring no-one else in with you, as the room wont allow it." Harry nodded.

"Alright. So what were you all meeting here tonight for?"

"To work out where all the missing students had gone to." Severus replied, "And that one has been resolved in the way we planned, with just a little twist."

"Does that mean that it's over?" Harry asked, a little sadly. Minerva nodded. Harry was just about to say something when The Phoenix burst into flame in the portrait. Harry wondered if the tears of this phoenix would heal the portraits if they were injured.

"I believe it is your turn to sing now Harry." It informed him.

"Alright," Harry stood, "Do you lead into the common room from here?" The Phoenix nodded. "Cool. Night Severus, Minerva, professors." Harry said before whispering the password and entering. Severus made to follow him but Minerva grabbed his arm. Together they stood at the slightly opened frame and watched as Harry headed over to the magical microphone. A song started up, and Harry sang the words passionately, if not talentedly.

Doing everything that I believe in, gone by the rules that I've been told, and more understanding of the worlds around me, and protected from the worlds own love, all that you see is me, and all I truly believe;

That I was born to try, I'll learn to love, be understanding and believe in life, but you gotta make choices, be wrong or right, sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like, but I was born to try.

I've already told them what I should have been, and regretted the things that we're told. Life's full of mystique, stars still need some faith, and move the cards to get the bigger picture, no, and all that you see is me, and all I truly believe;

That I was born to try, I'll learn to love, be understanding and believe in life, but you gotta make choices, be wrong or right, sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like, but I was born to try.

All that you see is me, and all I truly believe, all that you see is me, and all I truly believe;

That I was born to try, I'll learn to love, be understanding and believe in life, but you gotta make choices, be wrong or right, sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like, but I was born to try.

But you gotta make choices, be wrong or right, sometimes you gotta sacrifice the things you like, but I was born to try.

The common room burst out clapping at the performance, but the two watching professors, and several of the older students were also applauding the meaning behind the words. Slowly reaching out to the frame of The Phoenix, Minerva swung it shut, the small noise going on unnoticed as the next student took their turn at karaoke.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

The weekend dawned bright and early. Harry tried to ignore the persistent shaking of his shoulder. Last night he had checked with Severus to ensure that Ginny and he were truly allowed to start the double Occlumency lessons, he had said yes as long as it was before 11:00, and when he had told Ginny about it she had been over the moon. And now, Saturday morning, Harry was being shaken by an over exited Weasley. Blearily opening his eyes Harry glared up at the fuzzy red haze.

"Come on Harry, get up. We have to go." Ginny pleaded. "Professor Snape said 10 o'clock, and if you make me late…"

"10 is ages away Gin, go back to sleep." Harry murmured groggily.

"And what time exactly is it Mr Potter?" Ginny asked annoyed. Rolling over Harry turned to find his alarm clock. The bright red letters showed that it was 9:28. Harry groaned.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up Gin." When Harry made no move to get up Ginny pulled the covers off his bed off. The cold air hitting his exposed skin made Harry decide that Ginny was definitely evil. Even so, he pushed himself up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Ten minutes later he came out, ready to face the day. Ginny was still sitting on his bed.

"Happy now?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded smugly. "Want to go down and get some food first?"

"Can't." Ginny replied slightly annoyed. "Breakfast finishes at 9:30, and you wouldn't get out of bed." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but do you want something to eat?" Ginny nodded suspiciously. "Then I think that it's time that I showed you where the Hogwarts' kitchens were, don't you?" Holding out his hands Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and led the way out. Making their way to the kitchen, through several of Hogwarts' secret passageways, Harry had fun evading Ginny's questions on both the kitchens and Occlumency. Reaching the portrait that guarded the door to the kitchen Harry led Ginny in, smiling broadly at the incredulous look on her face. Every one of the hundreds of house-elves knew exactly what they were doing. A small elf approached the guests,

"What could Ming do for Sir and Miss?" The house-elf asked excitedly.

"We were wondering if we could get a little breakfast Ming." Harry exclaimed.

"Of course." Ming said at once, rocking forward on the balls of her feet. "What is it you is wanting?" Harry looked at Ginny who didn't respond at once.

"Maybe some toast and pumpkin juice." Harry said. Several elves who had been listening intently to the conversation hurried away to get what had been requested. When they had got the food Harry politely thanked the house-elves before ushering Ginny out.

"So that is why you can always get food." Ginny said in amazement.

"And that's only when I stay in the castle to eat." Harry told her lightly. It was several seconds later that Ginny managed to catch up with the Golden Gryffindor. Laughing happily, Harry took a look at his watch before quickening his pace to the dungeons. Harry nocked on the door to his uncle's office at exactly 10:04.

"Enter." A voice called. The two teens entered. "You're late." Severus stated. Ginny hit Harry on the arm.

"This is your fault." She told him, eyes narrowing.

"Hey." Said Harry defensively. "I'm not as late as I usually am."

"If that is meant to reassure me Harry it's doing a pitiful job. Maybe if I hadn't had to wake you up thirty minutes before the appointment we may have made it." Harry just shrugged, Severus, however, snorted. Both teens turned to look at him.

"So shall we finally begin?" He asked, slightly to condescendingly for Harry's taste. But Ginny was already stepping forward eagerly and accepting the seat that Severus had offered her. Sighing, Harry went to sit down next to the youngest Weasley. As Severus began instructing Ginny on how to close off her mind, Harry's thoughts drifted. He didn't even notice when Severus and Ginny started practising.

"I must say Miss Weasley," Severus' voice cut through Harry's thoughts, "You appear much to experienced a Occlumens to have never done this before. Are you sure this is your first time?" Ginny nodded.

"I think I would remember if anyone had taught me. Why, is it bad?"

"On the contrary, it would appear as if you were a natural at this, and may I inform you that naturals are extremely rare. Even I have been finding it slightly difficult to breach your defences, maybe on a more personal topic you would be bale to block me completely."

"All right." Ginny said seriously. "Let's try." Unable to maintain his curiosity Harry reached out with his mind. The image that came to his mind was one of Ginny, and surprisingly, him. They were in the Gryffindor common room kissing. Harry hastily pulled out of her mind.

"Well I couldn't break through, which seems to suggest that there is in fact something there." The Potion's Professor told his young student, unaware that she was no longer paying him any attention; she had turned around to Harry, face bright red. Ginny's posture was rigid as Harry pushed himself up and out of the chair he was currently sitting on. Moving towards the fiery red haired witch Harry reached out his hand to cup her face before he lent in and gently kissed her on the lips. Neither teen saw a certain snarky professor roll his eyes before leaving the office to get on with the rest of his day. As lunch arrived the two Gryffindors realised that they were alone in the office. Unsure of how long they had been there, they decided that if Severus had wanted them to get out of his office then he would have told them. Heading down to lunch, arm in arm, they attracted several glances, when they entered the Great Hall however; there were catcalls and shouts. Making their way over to the Gryffindor table they down between Neville and Hermione, or at least they tried to sit down. The reason why they were unsuccessful was that Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room, quickly followed by Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Neville.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed.

"Well I was going to eat lunch, but I'm having a little trouble doing that at the moment." Harry answered, clearly annoyed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. What was that in there with Ginny?" Ron clarified.

"I can talk for myself Ron." Ginny snapped coming up to Harry and slipping her hand into his. "It's not like he's forcing me to do anything you know."

"But…" Ron stuttered.

"Look Ron," Harry tried, "You're my best mate."

"Oh really," Ron cut in. "So what's Malfoy then?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Draco," said Harry tensely "is my brother. You're the first friend I ever made, and up until recently, the best too." Harry glared at his longest friend. After several seconds his friend spoke up,

"So, you and Ginny are…?" Ron trailed off.

"Going out." Ginny told her brother.

"And you wont hurt her, or break her heart or anything like that, right?" Ron asked.

"If I ever hurt her I give you my permission to extract your brotherly revenge." Harry told him, smiling.

"Alright then." Ron smiled back, "Guess we should be getting to lunch then. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Hermione teased gently. The rest of the weekend paced calmly, amid homework and Quidditch. Harry and Ginny were soon Hogwart's most favourite couple, and to Harry's delight, Ron and Draco spent several hours together. Of course when Harry found them they were happily playing exploding snap, although the bruises and cuts were obvious signs that that was not all that had happened, however, as the two were now getting along Harry found that he couldn't care less what they had done. All too soon the weekend was over. Walking into Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry looked up at the professors' desk before stopping in surprise. Tonight was a full moon, so Harry hadn't expected Remus to be there, but his uncle was the only professor to have taken over Remus' classes so far, and he wasn't there. In his place stood Tonks. The bright haired Auror waved at Harry, who waved back, but wasn't as happy to see her as he pretended. It wasn't that he disliked Tonks; it was simply that his uncle was meant to be there, and Tonks was here, then where was Severus. Harry tried to push aside the worry; after all, maybe he was simply teaching and couldn't pick up this particular extra. Even though he kept trying to reassure himself, he didn't pay much attention to the lesson. Tonks was simply carrying on from where Remus had left off about blocks. When he arrived at the Great Hall Harry immediately looked to the staff table trying to locate his uncle but he was not there. All through lunch Harry's worry increased, but he could do nothing about it. Last period he had Potions. Harry approached the dungeon classroom, unsure if he wanted to enter or not. 'What if he wasn't there?' Slowly following his friends in Harry gasped as he came face to face with a Professor he had never met before.

"Good afternoon." The stranger greeted them. "My name is Professor Slughorn and I shall be taking over Potions until Professor Snape gets back." Harry shot a hasty glance past Hermione to Draco. He looked just as shocked as Harry felt. Harry was unable to concentrate the entire lesson meaning that the potion that he was working on was completely ruined. But he wasn't the only one unable to hand in a potion, neither did Draco. At dinner, when Harry saw that his uncle was not back yet, Harry decided to ask someone. Approaching Minerva Harry lowered his voice before asking

"Do you know where Severus went?"

"I'm not really sure Harry, but I'm sure he's fine." Minerva comforted. "I think it was just some Order business. After dinner you should go check with Albus." Harry nodded, scanning the table for said person.

"He's not here." Harry said, slightly hysterically.

"He's checking on Remus Harry." Minerva reassured.

"Thanks." Harry told her before heading out to of the Great Hall and towards rooms where, even though he took the Wolfsbane, Remus had insisted a reinforced cage be placed, just in case. Turning a corner Harry ran into the Headmaster.

"Professor." Harry cried happily. "Do you know where Severus is?"

"As a matter of fact I was just talking to him." Albus told the young wizard. He's talking to Remus as we speak."

"Great. Thanks." Harry called over his shoulder as he set off with renewed energy to Remus' rooms. As he entered he saw Remus, already transformed behind the bars, then he saw a sickly green spell come from his uncle's wand and hit Remus directly on the chest, before the werewolf fell to the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

"Noooooooooooooooooo." Harry shouted as he ran across the room to where Remus lay. Arms caught him around the waist and he was pulled against a very familiar chest. He pushed away angrily, tears running down his face. "What did you do to him?" Harry furiously demanded of his uncle, the man he thought he could trust.

"It's okay Harry." Severus told him. "Look, he's fine." Turning around Harry saw Remus still moving on the floor, he let out a loud, high-pitched howl. "Well, maybe not _fine_, but he will be. You see, I managed to track down that Armenian Warlock and break Lockhart's memory charm. You were right Harry, we could get the Homorphus Charm, but one of the things is that it has to be done while the wolf is in control. Look." Severus pointed. Harry followed Severus' gaze. The fur slowly faded away, and the fangs and claws shrank so that all that was left was one unconscious Remus Lupin. Harry felt an indescribable feeling rush through him.

'Remus was no longer a werewolf!' Tears of joy and relief slowly washed down Harry's face. For the second time that night Severus pulled his nephew towards him, but this time Harry happily welcomed the embrace. Twenty-five minutes later saw the ex-werewolf awake. Remus looked first out the window at the full moon, then at his human form. As the wolf's memories came back to him he jumped up happily. Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"Here." Snape said, holding out some clothes, "Put these on, then we can go down to the Great Hall as I am sure that you want to share this with others." Having finished dressing Remus unlocked the cage and pulled Severus into a hug. Harry collapsed into hysterics at the look on his uncle's face. Slowly extracting himself from the ecstatic ex-werewolf Severus turned to leave. Getting up off the ground Harry turned to follow before he too was pulled into a bone-breaking hug.

"Thank-you so much, both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me, and what it could mean for the lives of so many."

"You're welcome Lupin." Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the other man who nodded back.

"That's okay Remus." Harry brushed the thanks aside. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"More than you know Harry. More than you know." Remus beamed. The three happily made their way down to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered Hermione ran over to them and looked at Remus in happy astonishment.

"But how…" She asked curiously, bordering on hysterical as the amazing feat.

"Professor Snape." Remus answered happily. Hermione looked at him in admiration.

"But the cure has been lost to wizard kind for centuries."

"Not quite lost Hermione. You should listen in class more, you might learn something." Even though the majority of the school had no idea what was going on they were still able to laugh along with Harry because he at least made sense. "Harry?" Hermione questioned dangerously. Harry held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. It was that idiot, Lockhart."

"Of course." Hermione breathed in astonishment. "Why didn't I see that?"

"You were to busy proving that Remus is a werewolf, no," Harry corrected himself, "was a werewolf." A collective gasp was heard around the Hall.

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "But I still don't understand how this happened."

"Well Miss Granger," Severus stated in lecturing mode, "It was simply a case of finding out who Lockhart took the memory from and breaking through his Memory Charm."

"But…" Hermione started, knowing full well that what Severus had just explained was nothing remotely like _simple_. But Harry held up a hand to silence her.

"Let's just enjoy the fact that it _has_ happened and just leave it at that. I'm sure that with all the journalists and stuff the whole story will come out anyway. Why not just wait for that?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Oh alright." Hermione conceded. "Congratulations Professor Lupin."

"Thank-you Hermione." The rest of the night pretty mush passed with people congratulating both Remus and Severus, but not without a little planning. Walking in-between the crowd surrounding his uncle and the last of the Marauders Harry and Hermione were able to finally approach Severus about their offer.

"Severus," Harry whined, successfully getting the attention of said person.

"Harry," the grunted a greeting, but in a very Snape-ish way.

"We were wondering," Harry indicated himself and Hermione, if you would like to borrow our reporter.

"You have a reporter?" Remus asked incredulously.

"In a way." Hermione answered cryptically. "She has a reputation and she wont print anything we don't want her to." The two adults shared a look, before each nodding.

"Good." Hermione stated. "When do you want her to be here?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

"Right." Rita said, packing her quill and interview transcripts into her crocodile handbag. "I suppose that will be all. Unless…" She looked towards Harry significantly, "You know, I've heard that somebody has gotten themselves a girlfriend."

"No Rita." Harry said firmly. "You will _not_ be reporting on that."

"But so many of the Wizarding world would like to know, don't you think they have a right to know?"

"No Rita I don't." Harry stated. "And I think you would prefer if you don't publish it too." Harry stopped talking to brush something off his robe. "Sorry," he apologised, "there was a bug." A sour look appeared on Rita's face.

"That wasn't very nice." She reprimanded, or at least she tried to. Harry shrugged.

"You have your story, don't burrow into my private life." Rita nodded. Bade goodbye, and then left.

"What was all that about Harry?" Remus asked. Harry looked at all the people seated around Remus' quarters; Hermione, Ron, Severus, himself, and of course Remus.

"Oh nothing really." Harry replied cryptically. "We just have an understanding."

"Well make sure you don't lose that 'understanding'," Severus told him, "It could come in very handy, especially over the next few years." Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, if that is all, then I shall be going. I have several essays that need marking. Behave yourself." Ruffling up Harry's hair slightly, he left. Reaching behind his desk, Remus pulled out four bottles of Butterbeer and one too each of the teens. Taking off the cap, Harry took a long sip before smiling over the top of it at his two oldest friends. Sometimes life just got so frantic, being able to just sit back and relax with friends was nice. It was also nice that now Draco once again had friends, so Harry didn't feel bad if he left him all on his own while he went off with his other friends.

"Do you still have our old map?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"I don't suppose we would be able to add any other passageways or rooms on it would we Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes. I suppose it could be done. Harry has the book that we used to make it at his house and I would be able to go over and quickly get it."

"Really?" Asked Harry excitedly. Remus nodded. Placing his Butterbeer down, Remus grabbed some floo powder, said two different passwords, one to get out of Hogwarts and one to get into The Noble House of Black. He was back within minutes.

"Right. All the spells are somewhere in here." He passed the book to Hermione who was eyeing it hungrily. While Hermione read through the book, Ron, Harry and Remus talked about Quidditch, homework, DA and several other nonsensical topics. From over in the corner Hermione made a little noise of frustration. Standing up she drew the attention of the others' in the room.

"It looks fairly complicated but we should be able to do it. There's just one thing I'm not sure about so…" Harry and Ron broke in together.

"You have to go to the library." Hermione reached over and hit both boys over the head while Remus laughed.

"I'll be back soon." She promised. When she returned Ron looked at his watch in annoyance.

"Your _soon_ was _three hours_!" Ron whined. The tell tale signs of those past three hours were scattered around Remus' quarters. Several bottles of Butterbeer, food that had been brought up by a house elf when Ron had declared he was starving because they had had to leave lunch early to meet at an appropriate time for Rita, scattered cards that had been used for snap and for building towers, as well as a battered chess set that stood empty on the table. The three were currently involved of a competition of 'rock, parchment, sword'. (Rock, paper, scissors.)

"I've come across a problem." Hermione announced. "As the map was made by all four of the Marauders it can only be changed by four Marauders. But we don't have four Marauders." Harry couldn't help laughing at how hysterical Hermione had become.

"Well," Ron said, "We'll just have to get new Marauders." Hermione stopped shock still, she hadn't thought of that.

"Well I guess it could be the three of us with Remus." Harry suggested. But Remus shook his head and held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"No. If you three are going to become the new generation of Marauders, you will need the fourth person, and as your professor, I really can't be that person. Surely there's someone else that you can think of." Harry looked at the other two teens and counted of people that could be possible Marauders.

"Draco, Ginny, Neville, Luna," Harry paused. "Is there anyway else."

"Not unless we can make the twins one entity," Hermione mused, "but I suppose that they have already left Hogwarts so they couldn't really help anyway."

"I reckon that it should be either Neville or Ginny. The Marauders have always been a Gryffindor thing and I think that it should stay that way." Harry frowned.

"I thought you were getting on with the rest of the houses?" Harry asked worried, he had been going to invite Ron to the Phoenix dorms that evening.

"Oh I am." Ron defended himself. "It's not that I don't like them 'cos they're a different house, it's just that it's kinda like a tradition. It started with the originals, then the twins were almost there, they used the map and caused lots of trouble and stuff, and now, with the three of us. I just think it would be… I dunno…right." Hermione nodded.

"It could be a good idea. With some of the houses joining, if each still had something that they could be proud of, something that defined them, it could help the houses keep their individuality." Harry could see he was clearly outnumbered.

"Alright. But who, Neville or Ginny?"

"Ginny." Ron said straight away.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron shuddered.

"She can be as bad as the twins when she wants to be. If we did this and then she found out she would flay me alive if I didn't include her, you too mate." He added, casting a glance in Harry's directions. "Seriously, you've only seen the good side of her."

"She's in." Harry agreed quickly. "Seeing one pissed of Ginny is not high on my to do list, especially if it's directed at me." Remus snorted again, 'ah, to be young.' Harry pulled out the map and consulted it; Ginny was in the Phoenix dorms. So there would be no fights, or _delays_, Hermione went to collect her. When they were all together, and once again seated, Hermione explained their idea, Ginny loved it.

"Right," Ginny spoke for the first time since the explanation had started. "We need names.

"Of course." Ron breathed in elation. "But what could our names be?"

"Well," Hermione thought out loud, "The original Marauders used a name that related to the Animagus forms. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Animagus forms."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

After leaving Remus' office Harry looked eagerly towards his best mate,

"Right, so can you think of at least one friend in each of the four houses?"

Ron nodded cautiously. Unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ron nodded again.

"Then it's time that I showed you the location of the Phoenix dorms."

"The _what _dorms?" Ron asked, confused.

"Phoenix Ron, honestly don't you listen?" Hermione chided. Shaking his head Harry pushed his friend forward before he could retort. When Harry simply led Ron back to the Gryffindor Tower Ron only became more confused. Upon entering his own common room the look on Ron's face was the funniest thing that Harry had seen in a while and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny." Ron ground out.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry apologised, growing serious at the sound of Ron's hurt tone.

"Whatever." Ron muttered and started to walk off.

"No. Wait." Harry cried. "I didn't mean to be a git, it's just that the look on your face was so funny, and the entrance is right over there." Harry pointed to the fireplace. Walking up to the fireplace, Harry turned to face Ron,

"You can't tell _anyone _about this mate."

"Okay Harry, I get it." Ron said, exasperated, "Can you just tell me the password already?"

"Testra…" Harry started, at the same time as Hermione said

"Friend…" Hermione paused looking at Harry, "Did you change the password?" She asked curiously.

"No." Harry replied. "Sorry, wrong password."

"What's it for?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Oh. It's what I used to first enter through here. Testracasa." The fireplace slowly moved to allow the three teens entrance to the tunnels. Moving into the tunnels Harry continued talking. "Must be Latin or something, I don't know what it means though." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I think it means Head of House. (Testra-head, casa-house.)"

"Well I guess that that would make sense, I think that the Heads of Houses are the only other people to use these tunnels, and even they don't use it that often." The rest of the trip passed in quiet conversation. When they approached the portrait of The Phoenix, a silence fell over the group. Harry nudged his friend forward and quietly informed him that he had to stand in front of the portrait. As with each of the previous students to stand in judgement before the portrait, The Phoenix granted Ron entry and the password. Ron stepped inside and glanced around in amazement.

"This is bloody brilliant mate." He informed Harry.

"You have no idea." Harry agreed, grinning happily.

The next few days were spent on the research needed to become Animagi. Both the Hogwarts' library and Severus' own personal supply on books had annoyingly little on the actual process of becoming Animagi. Even the Room of Requirement had no books on the subject as it couldn't create objects but only move the objects from one of its dimensions to another. Harry had the sinking suspicion that the only worthwhile book Hogwarts' may have ever had was in Grimmauld Place and Harry couldn't go there. The problem being that the house was currently filled with Order members, strategising, researching, relaxing, socialising, or with no other place to go and if he showed up he would easily be recognised, sent away, and then in trouble. Because of these reasons Harry and Hermione now stood in front of Minerva's office door, hoping that she would allow them to read some of her books on Animagus training for some light reading and out of curiosity, as students were only allowed to start Animagus training during seventh year, and then, only if the Transfiguration professor allowed it. Harry anxiously reached out an arm and knocked on the door. While Professor McGonagall wasn't the last option she was the last accessible and free source that there was around. Harry and Hermione stood impatiently waiting for the door to open and each silently hoping that their plan would work. After what seemed like eternity the door opened,

"Harry…? Miss Granger…? Is there something I can help you with?" Minerva McGonagall asked curiously.

"Actually, yes Professor, there is. You see sometimes I have little research projects on the side, just too keep me occupied, but one of them has come to a standstill. You see, it's about Animagi, I've managed to procure a fair amount of information, but thus far, I've been unable to locate any books on the actual procedure used in the transformation and Harry suggested that you would have books on the subject and I was wondering, would you mind lending me some of your books on the subject?" Hermione asked rather quickly.

"And this is for a personal project, you say?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded. "And you're not going to try and transform yourselves?"

"Of course not." Hermione replied, 'shocked'. "I'd never do something that irresponsible.

"Well if that is the case would you mind if I read over what you have at the moment?"

"Sure. I'll be able to hand them up tomorrow with the essays relating to inanimate and animate Transfiguration. If that is alright with you?"

"I see no problem Miss Granger, I look forward to reading your work."

"Thankyou Professor." Hermione ended the conversation and headed back to the Phoenix Dorms with Harry. As soon as she arrived in the common room Hermione flung herself into a chair and groaned into her hands.

"I can't believe that I'll have another essay to do. I mean, it's nearing the end of the year and I really don't want to have to stop revision for something that probably won't come up on the exams. I mean I know that they're not our NEWTS, but they're still really important, and most of my notes are written in shorthand and aren't based around a specific topic…"

"Breath Hermione." Harry instructed. "First off, you told Minerva that they were your notes so she won't expect them in essay form, and second, it's barely February."

"Barely is right," Ron agreed, even though he had only caught the last part of the conversation so on the whole didn't actually know the topic being discussed. "Yesterday was the last day of January. And it's like you said, it's not as if we have OWLS or NEWTS this year."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be studying Ron," Hermione remarked, aghast, "honestly, you'll still be expected to pass your end of years exams. You should have been studying for months, when I'm done with my 'Animagi notes' I'll draw you up a revision timetable."

"Really Hermione, I'm fine. The only thing that I reckon would be useful is if we could have DA in every subject, I mean, that's the place I've learnt the most from this year."

"Of course." Hermione's eyes lit up. "You're a genius."

"I am, but…" Ron stopped speaking when Hermione held up a hand and shushed him. "What?"

"Just be quiet, I need to think." Harry and Ron shared a glance and simply moved aside as Hermione got up to go top her bed.

"Wonder what that was about?" Harry asked curious.

"No idea mate, no idea." The portrait hole opened to admit Draco and Ginny into the dorms, making their way over to where the two Gryffindors were seated. Harry looked around the common rooms and spotted exactly the two people he wanted.

"Right, Ron do want to explain our new _group_ to Ginny, while Draco and I go over and talk with some other people?" Harry asked.

"Group?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a pointed look. "Oh right, group. Sure I'll do it"

"Great. Coming Draco?" Harry asked, already halfway across the room. Draco followed him suspiciously. Harry went up to where Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted.

"Hiya Harry." Terry replied and Ernie nodded at him.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Harry replied. "You see, with everyone living here together, we have no competition against each other. So, I was thinking that each house would have a group of four members, and these groups would play pranks on the school. We'd find a way to score and obviously set down some ground rules. Then when we leave, another member can join." Terry and Draco were nodding along to the idea but Ernie was looking at him searchingly.

"Couldn't we get into trouble for that?"

"Only if you're caught." Draco threatened.

"And what about classes, wouldn't they be disrupted." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, that would be one of the rules, classrooms are out of bounds." Ernie slowly thought it over.

"I suppose. So I have to go find three troublesome Hufflepuffs?"

"Not necessarily. I wouldn't class Hermione as troublesome." Draco laughed out loud while Terry snorted.

"Hermione is doing it?" Harry nodded.

"Then I guess it won't be too bad." Ernie smiled. "This could be fun."

"Yeah." Terry agreed. "But other than classrooms being out of bounds what will the other rules be?"

"You can't tell a professor." Draco stated.

"Just wait a sec," Ernie instructed, after fishing around behind him for some parchment, ink, and a quill he turned back. Writing down the two rules he turned back, "Right, what else?"

"You can't repeatedly target a person or group." Ernie suggested. Harry and Draco nodded.

"What about professors?" Terry asked.

"Fair game." Harry replied.

"What?!" Draco asked.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Harry asked, affronted.

"If I knew what it _meant _I'd have a better idea."

"Oh. Sorry Draco." Harry apologised. "It means that you can prank them." Draco smiled evilly.

"Nothing damaging, permanent, or overly embarrassing." Terry recommended. Ernie wrote it done.

"Anything else you can think of?" Ernie asked. No one answered.

"We can always add more if we think of any." Harry stated. Ernie folded the paper up and put it in his pocket.

"You should also think of names." Harry informed them. "Both for the group and for individuals."

"Like what?" Terry asked.

"The Gryffindor group will be The Marauders and we haven't decided individual names yet, but they'll be something like Mr Moony."

"Moony." Draco whispered. "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah." Harry grinned. "It's Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" Ernie laughed. "What where the other names?"

"Padfoot, Prongs," Harry paused, "and Wormtail." The last name was said with so much anger the other three boys moved back. Harry took a deep breath. "Anyway, good luck with that and come see me again when you have a group and names." Harry moved away to sit with Ron and Ginny. Draco had followed behind and was quick to challenge Ron to a game of chess. Lately it appeared that Draco had made it his mission to beat Ron at chess and versed him as often as he could. Harry turned to where Ginny was sitting. Technically they were dating, but they still hadn't really been on a date. Harry suddenly found that his hands were sweating.

"Hey Gin," Harry rubbed his hands on the side of his robes in an attempt to dry them, "Would you like to go to dinner with me in Hogsmeade on Valentines Day?"

"You do realise that there's no Hogsmeade trip that day right?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but do you want to come?" Ginny's smile was answer enough, "of course I'll come."

(Author's note: sorry this chapter took so long, and isn't that action packed, but I needed to lay some groundwork before the explosion (metaphorical explosion) and have just been really busy. SORRY! But you know, reviews help spark creative chapters.

minerva's-kid)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Life at Hogwarts had never been better for Harry then it was right now. The Marauders (Gryffindor), The Raiders (Ravenclaw), The Scoundrels (Slytherin), and The Merry Minors (Hufflepuff), although for privacy reasons Harry only knew the groups' representatives that he had talked to the first time, had all formed and the Gryffindors were well on their way to becoming Animagi, in Harry's opinion at least but as Hermione kept pointing out they only had the information but were soon to start working through several of the pre transformation stages. Due to the euphoria coursing through his veins Harry decided that it was the perfect time to book the restaurant for his first date with Ginny. Trusting mainly to Providence that he wouldn't be missed from the castle he quickly walked to the third floor corridor and slipped behind the statue of the one eyed witch and made the trip to Hogsmeade in silence. Making his way out of Honeydukes Harry searched for a place he could take Ginny. His eyes fell on Madam Puddifoot's and he shivered, _anywhere but there_. Harry saw a young child happily running around the street and his mother, holding what appeared to be a younger sibling on her waist. Walking up Harry asked politely if she knew of a place for a romantic dinner and she directed him to a small side street where the restaurant _L' Amore _took up the entirety of one side. Moving up to the front counter Harry asked if he could book a table for the 14th of February. The attendant didn't even look down at his book.

"Our restaurant is very expensive." He informed the young teen, casually dressed, in front of him. "I don't think that this is really what you're looking for."

Before Harry had a chance to reply his name was called by one of the people on his list of 'who to avoid at all costs.' Turning round Harry sighed.

"Fudge" he ground out. "What are you doing so far from the ministry, and with only one Auror too, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The minister bristled at the tone.

"And are we so far from Hogwarts Mr Potter. Surely you're not allowed to wander the streets as you please."

"That is no concern of yours minister."

"Ah. But it might, after all, I had three conditions for you to fulfil, I only count two."

Harry smiled. "I suppose that would be because I was under the impression that you were going to organise something but I suppose that I overestimated your skills." Turning to the Auror by Fudge's side Harry met his eyes. "Who would you advise that I get into contact with to run an information session for Aurors?"

The Auror looked once at the minister but then decided to answer truthfully. "Well, Rufus Scrimgeour is the Head Auror." Harry nodded his thanks.

"Right. Well I'll try to contact him then." Determined to get what he wanted Fudge stepped around Harry to reach the attendant.

"A table for two for February fourteen." The attendant checked his book.

"I'm sorry minister, but we just had our last free table booked by Mr Potter, maybe for a different day we would be able to fit you in." A slight flush appeared on Fudge's face as he realised that Harry had beaten him again. Placing his green bowler hat back on his head he turned,

"No. I'm sure I'll be able to find a different restaurant to eat at." Once Fudge had left Harry approached the attendant again who smiled at him.

"I've never seen anyone face down that man successfully before. What time will you be arriving?"

"Around 6:30."

"Of course Mr Potter. Just state your name and you'll be led to a table, for two I presume?" The attendant queried.

"Yes."

"That requires a 10 Gallon deposit." Harry quickly fished the money out of his pocket and payed the man. Quickly heading back to Honeydukes and Hogwarts Harry managed to slip back into the castle undetected. There he quickly wrote out a letter to Scrimgeour, determined to uphold his end of the bargain before Fudge decided to take his revenge out on Hogwarts and her inhabitants.

The next few days passed quickly, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all diligently working through the theory of Animagi training, Harry was planning what he would ran through for the Aurors, which was to take place three days after Valentines Day, Ginny was preparing for her OWLS and he, Draco, Ernie and Terry were finalising their plans. All too soon it was Valentines Day. Harry nervously ran his sweaty palms over his dress robe as he looked at himself in the mirror. He gave a sharp cry when Draco approached him, holding something in his hands. Harry span around only to discover that the objects were a comb and a tub of hair gel. Harry tried in vain to escape but found himself pushed into a sitting position on a bed and his hair attacked. Ten minutes later when Harry was finally able to get up and check his appearance in the mirror he had to admit that his hair did look pretty good. He reached up a hand to touch it, but his hand was slapped away be Draco.

"Don't touch it. If you mess up your hair, I swear, you'll be in so much trouble." Draco threatened.

"All right, all right." Harry held his arms out in a sign of peace. Exiting the dorm Harry waited in the common room for Ginny to appear. Her hair was done up in a bun, and her robes of light green beautifully completed her image. Holding out an arm to her Harry led her out of the room amidst catcalls and whistles.

"You look beautiful Ginny." Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny giggled.

"So, where are we going?" Harry didn't answer but led her to the third floor. Glancing cautiously about led her down the corridor. Harry smiled in delight at the look on Ginny's face when the appeared in Hogsmeade. Leading her to the restaurant Harry couldn't stop himself smiling stupidly into the night. Entering the packed restaurant Harry stated his name and was led to a smile table where they were given menus. Looking around the room Harry examined the rose bushes, or more accurately, rose creepers that covered the restaurant. When the waiter arrived to take their orders Harry ordered a steak while Ginny had a pasta. They quietly talked about anything and everything. Reaching for his glass Harry sighed in contentment, this date was so much better than the one he and Cho Chang had had last year. Harry didn't think that anything could ruin this perfect moment. But a sudden calling from outside changed his thought. The cry rang through the small town, and Harry started, there was no one around this time. The cry came a third time, but growing fainter as though the person was moving away, but the content was no easier to digest.

"Death Eaters. There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade!"


	35. Chapter 35

(Author's note: sorry. computer did something funny, and my chapter 2 went to thirty-five, and everything else dropped down. Everything's the same so if you've read the chapter already it's nothing new, but if you haven't, enjoy.

Minerva's-kid.)

Chapter 35.

As Harry pushed himself out of his seat he noticed that Ginny was too, a brief wave of panic almost had Harry shouting for her to run and hide. That was before he looked at her fully in the face and the weight of her fiery gaze landed on him that he decided he'd rather have her angry at the Death Eaters then at him. In the pandemonium that had broken out in the restaurant Harry and Ginny were able to slip out the half barricaded door. Slipping into an alcove Harry was able to survey most of the main street. The Death Eaters had began spreading out, moving in groups of three or four, bodies lay scattered across the road, and in the distance, Harry could see a group of adults gathering. Motioning to Ginny, Harry moved forward and, without breaking from the cover of the small street, stunned a Death Eater. His second spell disarmed the Death Eater trying to revive his comrade while Ginny's opponent fell in a full body bind. Another quick stunner and the group of three were harmless. Levitating the wizards into the small street Ginny hid them for view while Harry searched, from his vantage point, where the closest group was. Unfortunately, all the other groups were a fair distance away. Harry searched vainly for a safe path towards his target when Ginny passed him a robe and mask that she had taken from the Death Eaters that they had already captured. Harry was surprised to recognise the ex-Slytherin Quidditch captain as one of the Death Eaters. Ginny looked at him questioningly, Harry nodded and they both donned themselves in the clothes before striding purposefully across the street. The next group that they encountered was slightly harder to take down than the last group, but only marginally. The main body of the Death Eaters was up the other end of the street from them, but the few groups that were at their end appeared untrained and Harry and Ginny had no trouble knocking them out. Harry noticed, with a slight bit of annoyance, that the other wizards (and witches) in the street had only just began to mount a counter-attack, and had not yet even managed to get the half injured out of the cross fire. Harry realised that in their current attire they would be unable to walk up to that group and help, as they were likely to be attacked by both groups. Skirting round the large confrontation the duo managed to take down another group before meeting some serious resistance. Harry had just sent a stunner at the first Death Eater when he noticed a Death Eater had blocked Ginny's confusion charm and had sent something back at her that sent her robes flying around her and twisting them all over her face. Harry hastily placed a shielding charm around her as the second Death Eater tried to take advantage of her weakened state. Meanwhile, the third Death Eater had managed to waken his comrade. Ginny had managed to get her robes under control and stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry. A few minutes of hard fighting later and Harry and Ginny were separately duelling the two remaining Death Eaters. Ginny had just managed to stun hers and turned around to help Harry out when she noticed the second group that was advancing, very quickly, behind Harry to where they were standing. She tried to yell out a warning but all Harry heard was a strangled yell and he looked up at her, loosing his concentration in the fight.

Albus Dumbledore was very worried. He had just received a fire call from the Three Broomsticks that Hogsmeade was under attack. He had just contacted Emmeline Vance who was in 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen, and had sent an alert through the Order necklaces. He hurried out of his office to meet the startled gazes of his staff who were also part of the Order.

"Hogsmeade is under attack." He stated simply. A startled cry made all occupants in the room turn to stare at the red head that they hadn't realised was there.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ron stated, while Hermione just had a hand to her mouth. Professor Dumbledore tried to reassure them.

"No Professor," Hermione hysterically fought, "You don't understand." She sniffed. "Harry took Ginny there for a date tonight. They're not back yet. And Harry wouldn't leave a fight, not if he thought he could help."

"Oh dear." Albus breathed out deeply, then his eyes narrowed. "SEVERUS ORION SNAPE! YOU WILL NOT RUN THERE AFTER HIM!" The figure at the end of the corridor, and the corridor was considerably long stopped, and came back, his eyes determined.

"Then what do we do?"

"Well…"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

"Well, I suppose that the quickest way there would be to walk to Hogsmeade from here, as Hogsmeade Floo Network has been blocked and there are anti-apparation wards. We can only hope that we can get there almost unnoticed, but I doubt that the Death Eaters will be willing to go along with the plan. If we could only get into Hogsmeade a different way, a back way?" Dumbledore mused. Hermione chewed worriedly on her lip, _this was more important then admitting to breaking rules._

"Well, um, there's kinda a passageway in the school that actually leads to, um," Hermione took a deep breath, "well, Honeydukes, in Hogsmeade. Harry's been using it since, um, third year." She grinned sheepishly at Snape.

"Where is it Hermione?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Third floor, behind the one eyed witch." Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's go there then. Fillius, could you stay behind and tell the other Order members how to get there."

"You'll need the password." Ron muttered.

"And what would that be Mr Weasley?" Snape asked silkily. Ron gulped.

"_Dissendium."_

­­­­­

Harry screamed as the cutting curse slowly cut through his arm and shoulder. His grasp on the wand dropped from his limp arm. Harry watched in horror as a Death Eater shot a bright green curse straight at Ginny, who managed to roll out of the way. Harry felt his sight darken and narrow, and he raised his still usable left arm and allowed his anger to roll through him, throwing a blanketing red and silver curse over the Death Eaters that not only knocked them out, but also tied them up. The only problem with this situation being Harry's inability to keep consciousness, although whether that was a result of the blood loss or the magic was anyone's guess. Ginny drew off his mask.

"Dammit Harry, stay alive."

Hermione quickly hurried up the steps and pushed the trapdoor to Honeydukes open.

Someone screamed, which wasn't really surprising as usually the floor doesn't just randomly open under your feet, and what with them being in the middle of a Death Eater attack, Hermione was surprised that they weren't hexed. But then again, these _were_ the people hiding in a cellar rather then fighting in the streets, so it could only be expected. The crowd slowly moved back in fright till they recognised the Headmaster. They started coming forward seeking reassurances, but that was before they met the glare of the Potions Master, who many had studied under and beside. Heading up the stairs the group made it in time to see a brilliant jet of red and silver hover over everything before subsiding, with apparently no destination nor origin. Hastening outside the professors took stock of the situation and split up to ensure the incapacity of the Death Eaters and to search for the missing students. Hermione and Ron started heading in one direction, and were quickly followed by their head of house and all the others went in separate directions.

Severus was just about to turn around and head back when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He hastily twirled and was about to curse the Death Eater when she called his name, for it was definitely a she.

"Professor Snape. He's over here."

It was when the Death Eater was running away that Severus caught a sight of bright red hair and realised who the Death Eater actually was, or more accurately, the not Death Eater, and more importantly, who she was talking about. He started running.

Catching sight of the rapidly bleeding wizard Severus hastily hissed a slowing spell under his breath and pulled the young wizard into his arms and, with long, purposeful strides, walked away, Ginny jogging to keep up. Several screams erupted from the congregation around Dumbledore. Severus ignored them all, but Ginny started heading to her brother, and had several wands pointed at her.

"Get away Death Eater." Ron cried. Ginny pulled the mask off. Ron gaped. "You're a Death Eater? Since when?" Ginny started back at him incredulously, while Hermione hit him on the side of the head.

"You alright Gin?" Hermione asked comfortingly. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, 'cos Harry …" She stopped, and swiftly cast her gaze around for the object of her thoughts, and barely caught the hem of Snape's cloak as he headed into Honeydukes, Madam Pomfrey on his heels. Without finishing her explanation she hurriedly followed, whom Hermione and Ron then, in turn, followed. The trip back through the passageway was hazy and the occupants later found that they could remember little of the event. But during the mad dash to the Hospital Wing, they encountered Draco, and as no one stopped to explain, he too, joined the procession. The entry into the wing proved challenging as Madam Pomfrey refused to let anyone but Severus in, who was carrying Harry, and Ginny, who she expressed health concerns over. Leaving Hermione and Ron to try and provide an explanation to Draco as to why Harry was again in the Hospital Wing, Severus swept in.

Harry woke up and groaned. He was once again in the Hospital Wing. And once again, his uncle was glaring at him. Life just wasn't fair.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

It was ridiculous, really it was. Harry found himself eating his dinner, once again, with his _very_ silent guardian. After Harry had _saved_ dozens of people, and gotten better after magical exhaustion, he had received what promised to be a months worth of grounding. Meaning that he was only allowed out of his uncle's quarters to attend classes. How was that fair? However, he had managed to get both Draco and Hermione passes in to see him. In a way, the grounding was not _too_ bad, he was able to spend as much time as he liked in his uncle's lab brewing potions, or more specifically, a potion that allowed someone to see their Animagus form and to help them reach the state to achieve it, which took years off the training. Hermione had found the potions in one of the books that McGonagall had lent her, and Harry was able to work on them when his uncle left him unsupervised, which actually happened quite a bit. Though they had not yet taken the potion it was ready and as soon as Harry was ungrounded they had decided that they would all try it together. Theoretically it would take years of the training, so after the potion, they should be able to achieve the actual transformation within several weeks, at the shortest, or several months, at the longest. A small clink brought Harry's thoughts back to the present as Severus put his cutlery down before pushing back his chair and leaving the table after yet another silent meal.

"I'm sorry alright." Harry cried out after him. "I'm sorry." Harry resolutely ignored the small prickling in his eyes, and the small crack in his voice. He watched as his uncle's back tensed before he turned around slowly, fixing him, not with his usual glare, but a disappointed look. Harry gulped, he would have preferred the glare. "What was I meant to do, I couldn't just leave?" He managed to whisper as an angry look crossed his uncle's face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you also put Miss Weasley in danger, and not a single adult even knew you were missing. And then when there was the attack, you didn't stop to try and even contact someone, you have the Order medallion around your neck for a reason Potter. As a responsible Order member you are meant to call for help if you get attacked, you're meant to find backup. What made it even worse, was that then you and Miss Weasley decided to dress up as Death Eaters, meaning that you would be attacked by both sides, and if you were injured you wouldn't be attended to immediately, especially if you were both unconscious. Then on top of that, you ended up using a spell, that didn't even have an incantation, never mind that you did it wandlessly and non-verbally while already weak from blood loss. Don't you realize that one day it will be too much? If you keep relying on your magic to back up your every wish one day you might use too much, and then I won't be carrying you back to the Hospital Wing again, I'll be burying you. Is that what you want?" This time Harry couldn't ignore the tears making their way down his face, and he scrubbed at them harshly.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry." Snape interrupted scathingly.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Severus moved closer to the young wizard, and when he tried to look away, the Potions Master grabbed his chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"I want you to stop taking dangerous risks. I want you to inform me before you run off to do something, a dinner at Hogsmeade, a fight with the Centaurs, a new dorm, or even just a joy flight over the Forbidden Forest, I want to know everything. I want you to stop using so much of your magic at one time and I want you to think." Severus' tone suddenly became so quiet that Harry could barely hear him above his own painful gasps for air. But that didn't stop the words from striking right to his heart. "Merlin Harry, maybe it's me, maybe Molly's right? Maybe I can't be a parent? If I don't know where you are, if you keep lying to me, if you can't trust me, then I won't be able to protect you Harry." The young Gryffindor found it to be too much and broke down sobbing. He pulled away sharply when a hand descended on his shoulder but when the arms encircled him and pulled him back he simply grabbed a tight hold on the cloak in front of him and cried into his uncle's chest.

Slowly waking up Harry looked around his room and wondered how he got there, as the last thing he could remember was breaking down after his uncle yelled at him. He suddenly felt embarrassed, how many teenagers broke down while being yelled at? Well, Dudley would always cry, but he would be faking, and that always led to him getting his own way. When he had been at the Weasleys', he had seen Molly yell at her children loads of time, and they never teared up. Feeling very self conscious Harry walked out into the main room where he saw his uncle was reading a letter. Unsure of what to do Harry attempted to just go back to his room but was stopped by the Potions Master calling out his name. With one hand on his door he froze, unable to turn around and face the man that he was such a disappointment to.

"Breakfast is still warm. You should eat some." Harry shook his head. He wouldn't impose his presence.

"I don't want any." He whispered, unable to keep his voice steady.

"I want you to have something." Severus insisted. This time Harry nodded and moved over to the kitchen table where he picked at some toast, but was at least able to drink a hot chocolate the Severus placed in front of him, including the marshmallows added on top.

"Do you know what it was that I was so worried about that night?" Harry shook his head, unable to speak. "I was scared." Harry looked up at his uncle, surprised; tear tracks still evident on his face. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up. What you did, how you incapacitated the Death Eaters, no one else could have done it Harry. I certainly couldn't have done it, nor Minerva, or Narcissa, not even Albus Dumbledore. Do you know what happens if a wizard uses to much magic?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, I've fallen unconscious from magical exhaustion. Right?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. But you never used all your magic. When a wizard starts doing a spell, they keep doing it till it ends. If the spell has an incantation then there is a set end, and it can't take all your power. However, if a wizard simply wants something to happen and pours their magic into it, then there isn't a definite end. If a wizard continuously uses spells in a short time frame then he will also exhaust his magic. A wizard can only use so much magic at a time before it affects them. Most wizards never get past drowsiness as most don't try to test their boundaries. Most are also unable to do much magic without an incantation because there body is simply unable to perform a spell incantationlessly. If a wizard uses a bit more magic, they will fall unconscious so that there power levels can return to a normal level. The more powerful the wizard, the longer it will take for their power reserves to be back to normal. The problem is, a wizard can't survive without magic. So if they push that little bit too much, if they are attempting to do something too big, then the magic will try to finish what they were doing, regardless of a wizard's consciousness. And if it needs all a wizard's magic to accomplish, then it will use all the wizard's magic."

"But didn't you say that a wizard couldn't live without their magic?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. That's why I get so worried when you keep breaking the rules of magic, or keep trying to do big glamorous things or when you get your magic to do something that involves a lot of high level spells all together. I don't want to lose you Harry."

"So there's no way to stop a spell if you realize that you're not strong enough to do it?" Harry asked quietly.

"No."

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are Harry. I do. But I need you to realize just how dangerous all this is."

"I do now. I just…, I never really knew before. You know, you'd tell me that I shouldn't be doing something, and I never really knew why. I thought that it'd just be because you didn't think I should be showing off my powers or something." Harry shrugged sheepishly. Severus looked at him sharply,

"If you ever don't know why I'm doing something, just ask me Harry. I'll be happy to tell you. Understood?" Harry nodded. He was about to stand up when Severus moved the letter he was reading towards him. "This is from Rufus Scrimgeour. Because you were unconscious during the time you had originally planned to address the Aurors, Scrimgeour was wondering if you would be able to do so tomorrow night instead. Will you be ready?" Harry nodded one last time, before rising from the table to get ready for the day.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

Harry wrung his hands, and then wiped them on the side of his pants to get rid of the sweat for what felt like the millionth time that day. A black owl had arrived from the ministry early that morning, giving him directions to where he would talk to the Aurors, and ever since then, he had found that his hands wouldn't seem to stop sweating nor would his stomach calm down. But the time had finally come, and Harry was standing in front of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, awaiting the return of his uncle before embarking on his journey to the ministry. Harry kept repeating to himself some of the points he wished to impress upon the Aurors, _Don't underestimate the Death Eaters, Don't rely on civilian help, Be ready to fight, Trust in yourself, Keep _him_ talking until backup arrives, Use Voldemort to frighten the Death Eaters etc. _But he was finding it a little hard to concentrate on them. Taking a shaky breath Harry reminded himself that this was the last thing that he had to do to ensure the ministry could no longer interfere with Hogwarts. A hand grasped his shoulder in support, and Harry nodded his head, he could do this! Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Harry called out the password needed to get through Hogwarts' wards before calling out his destination. Stepping out Harry heard the fire crackle, and the wind scream as his uncle flooed in behind him.

"Wands please." The pleasant young voice called. Harry handed his over. "Harry Potter? You're Harry Potter? Would you be able to sign this for me? Wow. Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes Miss Goista. It really is Harry Potter, now I suggest that you put your little mind to work and do your job. Am I clear?" Miss Goista gulped and nodded.

"Perfectly clear Professor Snape. I'll get to it. Here's your wand Harry, and could I have your's Professor?" Severus handed his wand over to one of his ex, and _very_ annoying, Hufflepuff students. She was very easily distracted and could compete with Neville Longbottom for highest amount of melted cauldrons, how she managed to get a job with the Ministry was anyone's guess. Upon receiving his wand Severus directed Harry to the antechamber of the Media Room. Severus' recollection of the room was of a large arena with chairs pointed towards one end where a platform stood, upon entering he discovered that the chairs had been moved to one side, still within reach, making the room useable as a training hall as well as for a lecture theatre. The room was also quite crowded, as the Aurors had already assembled. Gently steering Harry to the front of the room, Severus gripped his shoulder tightly, once, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, before allowing Harry to walk the few feet to the podium by himself. The moment he reached the podium, the Aurors fell silent. Harry was _very_ aware of all the eyes on him, watching him, evaluating him, judging him. Taking a deep breath Harry decided to start with a story that he had heard at his Muggle primary school. He had always remembered the story, and would often tell it to himself in the confines of his cupboard in an attempt to keep the shadows away.

"There was a young man, a Muggle, he walking along a beach when he saw something that he couldn't explain. In front of him was this old man, who continuously bent down, stood up, and threw his arm over the ocean. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to the old man. As he got closer he came to realize that the old man was picking starfish up of the beach and throwing them back into the ocean. When he was next to the man he asked him what he was doing. The old man never stopped picking up the starfish and tossing them back into the ocean as he replied" Harry froze for a second, and moved his gaze over his audience, most had a look of confusion on their face, obviously not understanding why he was telling him this, but others, mostly older, experienced Aurors simply looked at him patiently, waiting to hear his story.

"The old man explained how every morning when the tide came in the starfish were stuck on the beach, and that they couldn't live for long out of the water, so he would throw them back in. The young man looked around him at the vast number of starfish. The young man asked 'but how can you possibly save them all? What's the difference?' The old man simply smiled, and picked up another starfish, he threw it as far as he could into the ocean and, for the first time, turned to face the young man, and told him, 'I made a difference to that one.'" Harry paused and looked around, no one spoke.

" My point is that Voldemort is back" Harry paused again as the Aurors, almost to the member, shivered. Harry grinned, in a very predatory manner.

"_Voldemort_" He repeated doesn't have to make a big strike. All he has to do is make one small strike after another, and have no one fight him, because they're tired of war, or for it not to be reported, because there's no point to it, or for no one to grieve and remember, because they have no tears left. All that has to happen for him to win, is for us to do nothing." The heavy stillness in the theatre reminded Harry of nothing he knew.

"We are different from the Death Eater's, and we should never forget it. We fight together, and for each other. The Death Eater's simply fight. Sometimes the fight will seem pointless, we'll take casualty after casualty, and nothing will have changed. The people you're fighting for would sooner lock themselves in a room and let you save their life, maybe even lose your life in the process, than they would fight. But that shouldn't mean that you stop fighting. It means that you fight smarter." Harry stopped and looked around the room. In DA they had been working on simple spells that could easily incapacitate an opponent. If third and fourth year students could do it, then surely Aurors would be able to do it.

" I need a volunteer, a good fighter." A young Auror walked forward confidently, and stood on the stage facing Harry with a sneer. Harry looked around at the Aurors, and once again, he noted that the younger Aurors were looking at him, with strange smiles, contemptuous smiles, while the older Aurors were simply smiling slightly while they watched. Harry bowed to the young Auror, and waited for him to bow back. The first spell was cast, and Harry simply stepped out of the way, not even bothering to bring up a shield. Another charm was cast, and then a curse, and then a more dangerous curse. Yet, still, Harry simply stepped out of the way. The young Auror started to look frustrated, and was so intent on hitting Harry with a spell that he barely noticed when Harry finally did raise his own wand. A muttered jinx, and the Auror, lunging towards Harry, fell, with his feet tied together. Harry almost laughed at the look on the Aurors face before casting _expelliarmus_ and catching the Aurors wand. After his little demonstration, Harry pulled a few of his memories and deposited them in a Pensieve that projected the memory onto the far wall. Half an hour later, Harry felt ready to escape. Bringing the little meeting to a close, Harry avoided the crowding Aurors and made his way to his guardian. However, next to his guardian was a man he didn't know. He was of average height, scruffy complexion, and had hard, determined, yellow eyes. The man took a step forward to greet him, arm outstretched, and Harry noticed that he limped slightly.

"Mr Potter. It was a pleasure to see you give my Aurors a hiding and bring them down a peg or two." Harry nodded. This could only be one man.

"Mr Scrimgeour. Thank you. I can only hope that something profitable has come out of this." Harry watched as Rufus Scrimgeour studied him thoughtfully and nodded.

"I believe that something profitable has definitely come out of this Mr Potter, definitely." Harry smiled again, and nodded. Thankfully the Auror only reached out his hand once more before leaving. Turning to face his guardian, Harry sighed. Snape was eyeing him thoughtfully, but when Harry prompted him to share his thoughts, Snape only gave a small smile and shook his head. Turning on his heal, Snape led the way back to the Floo Entrances to make their way back to Hogwarts.

Before they could reach their destination Harry spotted a most unfriendly face.

"Hem, hem." Harry turned slowly on the spot to see a figure he had never wished to see again. "Still trying to bring us down with your lies Mr Potter?" Harry gaped. How was it that this lady was still allowed in the Ministry? For that matter, when did she get out of St Mungos? Feeling his uncle brush past him, Harry allowed himself to smirk at his most hated Hogwarts Professor, worse then Quirrell, Lockhart and Snape on a bad day.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

"Dolores." Snape greeted. "I had no idea that you were actually part of the Ministry again. I didn't think that people who had spent time in the mental ward at St Mungo's were allowed to find employment with the Ministry. Wasn't there something in that Act you pushed for detailing how _unsuitable_ people who have had mental difficulties are in the Ministry?" Umbridge stammered.

"Yes, well. Rules are able to be bent if the situation calls for it." Snape slowly shook his head.

"Now, now Dolores. We can't possibly have people undermining the Minister's authority could we? I know that I've heard discussions about how _suitable_ Cornelius Fudge is as Minister. You wouldn't want to contribute to his loss of power would you, with this patent flaunting of Ministry regulations?"

"That's not…" Umbridge began, her voice going even higher then normal.

"Not what?" Snape pressed. "Possible? Likely? I think that the word I would use to describe the vent would be unavoidable. Wouldn't you?" Umbridge started nodding, whispering the words under her head, before realizing what she had just agreed to and began furiously shaking her head.

"No, no. Minister Fudge has always had Wizarding Britains best interests at heart." Umbridge gave a nervous little giggle. "You must see that. Anyone can see that. No, he wont be going anywhere. Why would he be going anywhere?" Harry smiled, and answered her.

"Because the Centaurs have foretold it Ma'am. It's because Mars is bright."

"No, no. Can't be right." Umbridge muttered. "Filthy half breeds don't know anything." Umbridge gave a little whimper and moved away, talking to herself. Finding himself once again being steered by his uncle, Harry came across the Ministry's Floo Connections, and returned to Hogwarts. Interestingly enough, the evening copy of the Daily Prophet's front page held a large picture of Dolores Umbridge being readmitted to St Mungo's mental ward, after being found talking to herself about how Mars was plotting to kill the Minister.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat at the back of the History of Magic classroom, about to take their Animagus Potion. The Potion would show them a vision of the animal that they would turn into, and also show them how to manipulate their magic to complete the transformation. Wanting to work on their forms as soon as possible, but also wanting to take the potion together, the group had to find a half hour block that they could do whatever they wanted in, and because Harry was still grounded, this proved a small challenge. All four had their spares at different times, and because Hermione only had one block of spares they had to try something a little different. Ginny had noticed that she, Ron and Harry all had a spare at the same time Hermione had History of Magic, so they decided to use that time to talk, and try potions. While Hermione had originally rejected the idea, loudly, they had eventually convinced her that it wouldn't matter if she copied down notes from Binns or from a book. History of Magic proved to be the perfect place, because no one actually cared that they weren't in the class; the students questioned their sanity, in actually attending the class if they didn't have to, and Binns never noticed.

"Well here goes nothing." Ginny raised her vial and they all toasted each other, before swallowing the entire thing, and leaning forward over their desks, to sleep.

Harry tried not to choke on the potion, compared to other potions; the taste was actually quite nice. Suddenly the taste in his mouth changed, became hot and smoky, like charcoal. Opening his mouth to comment on the odd occurrence, Harry froze when fire came out. Unfortunately, Harry found himself unable to unfreeze until he felt himself falling. Harry instinctively moved his wings up and down a few times. His breath caught in his throat and Harry tried not to freeze again. _He had wings_. Moving his head to one side, Harry caught sight of his wings, his green, leathery wings. Letting out a puff of smoke, Harry span in a circle. Smiling ecstatically Harry couldn't help but groan slightly as he once again felt wood under his hands, his human hands. Looking up, he smiled at his friends.

After swallowing the potion, Ginny felt like she was bathed in Harry's magic, the way she sometimes felt when he was really angry, or doing something that involved a lot of magic, like that time Harry had knocked out all the Death Eaters. But then the instant passed, and the classroom faded. Ginny sat high up in a tree, situated atop a tall mountain. Glancing curiously around herself, she caught sight of bright colours out of the corner of her eye. Turning quickly she gasped, it had gone. But looking out of the corner of her eye again, she found it. Once again it disappeared as soon as she turned her head and body to see it. Ginny suddenly groaned, and felt like hitting her head against a wall, she was seeing HERSELF! The vast array of colours disappeared as the classroom formed around her once more.

"Why do all really cool things inevitably lead to potions?" Ron asked himself quietly, before throwing his head back and gulping down the potion. Trying to not think about the disgusting taste in his mouth, Ron stared at his paws, and the ground that was going by beneath him. Wait a minute, what happened to the ground?! One second it was just there, and the next it was gone. Hey, why wasn't he plummeting to the ground? While turning around to look behind him, the classroom suddenly came back into view, and Ron grunted softly as he slipped of his chair and landed haphazardly on the ground. Looking up to catch Harry's eye he smiled. "THAT was wicked!!"

Hermione shrugged. She might as well get it over and done with, then she might just be able to take notes from the rest of the interesting lecture Binns was doing, well interesting by Binns' standards. As soon as she had swallowed the potion Hermione looked around herself. She was sitting high up in a mountain, atop a scraggily tree. She had large claws, and copper coloured feathers. An eagle flew by, and Hermione insanely recognised that she was bigger, and stronger than the eagle. "Oh my…" Hermione explained, before shrieking. She'd just talked _aloud_! _In English_! A swirling sensation forced Hermione to close her eyes. Opening them again, she surveyed the History of Magic's room. All thoughts about Binns' lecture were long gone. _HOW could she have spoken in English_!!!

(Authors note: Sorry this took ages. I just kinda lost my muse for a while, and couldn't seem to think of anything to write. Anyways, hopefully, I'll update more, but if not, I apologise for it now.

m-k)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

Snape paced restlessly in his room. Scrimegour had called through and asked to speak to Harry as soon as possible. The only problem was that Snape had no idea where his nephew was. He knew where he said he would be, where he should be, but not actually where he was. Scowling in frustration, Snape stalked out of his office. Draco had been studying in the library, where Harry had _promised_ he and Weasley would be. Infuriated, he made his way to the History of Magic classroom, where he could talk to Hermione, the only third of the trio that he knew the whereabouts of. Knocking lightly on the door, he pushed it open. Upon his arrival, the students sat up straighter, elbowed sleeping friends, and pretended to frantically write notes. In all this movement, Snape's eyes caught the wide green eyes of the object of his search. A collective hush fell over the class as Snape's face hardened. Harry gulped, about the last time Harry saw Snape this angry was, no, he'd never seen Snape this angry.

"See you later guys." Harry whispered quietly, before standing, and walking towards his uncle. The trip back to the dungeons was made in complete silence. As soon as they reached the portrait, Snape ground out the password. Standing in the lounge, Harry waited for the yelling to start. But nothing happened. Looking up, Harry saw that Snape was just studying him, a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm…" Harry whispered, but stopped speaking when he saw his uncle shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear you apologise." Severus stated, his voice dangerously low, the first words Harry had heard him say since he had left his chambers early that morning. Harry nodded slowly to himself.

"Then what is it that you want?" A drop of water was slowly making its way down Harry's cheek. "Severus?"

"Do you even care?" Was the only response Harry received. Moving over to his sideboard, Snape poured himself a glass of Firewhisky, and downed it in one shot.

"Is that what you really think?" Harry whispered. "That I don't care?"

"How could I not?" Snape hissed back. "It appears to me that the only thing you care about is you, your ideas, your plans. What do you want to do Harry Potter? Alcohol, Dark Arts? I'm sure you haven't managed to find everything you wanted by simply ignoring the adults around you." Tears were freely flowing down Harry's face as he took in he defeated slump of his guardian's shoulders.

"It's not like that. Please you have to believe me. I promise, that's not what I want." Harry looked desperately into his uncle's eyes. "Please."

"Convince me Harry. I want to believe you, I do. But everything you have done over this past year tells me otherwise. You don't know how to follow orders, you don't think about your safety, you don't plan things through. You just, you see what you want, and you go for it, regardless of the consequences."

"I'll learn." Harry took a step forward. "Just give me a chance. I've got no where else to go." Snape's head snapped in his direction, and he reached out and firmly grasped Harry's shoulders.

"You'll never have to go Harry. I'll yell at you, ground you, make you clean cauldrons or pickle toads, but I'll never throw you out. Even if you became a Death Eater, or decided to work under Cornelius Fudge, I would never give up on you." Slowly leaning his head in, Harry rested his head against Severus' chest. The silence spread. Pulling back Harry looked up, cautiously.

"I've got some work I need to do. I suppose you have somewhere you want to run off to." Harry thought of his friends, and felt an uncomfortable slimy feeling in his stomach; he thought it might be guilt.

"Could I go with you?" Harry asked quietly. "I'm sure you'd have some cauldrons that need cleaning, toads that need pickling, something." Snape smiled sadly.

"I'm sure I could find something for you to pickle."

Several hours later a tentative knock was heard, before they heard the sound of the portrait opening and closing.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"We're in the lab Draco." Snape called out. The door opened and the blonde haired boy walked in.

"Ah. Well I suppose that that explains why you missed dinner." Draco cast a worried look at Harry. Snape quickly looked at his watch, and lowered the flames of the potion he was making.

"We're done for tonight now. Harry, go clean up." Nodding Harry walked silently out of the room, Draco closely shadowing him. Dumping Harry's books, that Hermione had insisted he needed, Draco followed him into the bathroom, and watched as he started to run his potion stained hands under the water. Draco lifted himself onto the bench and turned to Harry.

"What happened? Are you alright? Hermione and the others came up to me, told me to see how you were, and to tell you that they're sorry. They were so worried when you missed dinner, and Snape wasn't there either. Ron started making up all these horrible scenarios like Snape was still yelling at you, or had finally managed to get you expelled, or had locked you up somewhere in the dungeons, where you'd rot for the rest of eternity, or until he saved you. So they decided that because I'd still be able to get in to see you, I'd be able to pass messages if need be. Apparently, Binns never even stopped lecturing through all the time after you left, when Ron and Ginny got into a whispered argument with Hermione and ended up leaving as well. They'd love to talk to you. Are you coming back to the dorms for anytime tonight?" Harry smiled lightly at the sheer amount of questions asked in the short amount of time.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, but I'm fine." Harry chuckled slightly at Draco's raised eyebrow. "Honest"

"Yes." Draco replied sarcastically. "Because it's every student's dream to spend every minute of their day working in a potions lab, and the rest of their time under the supervision of their guardian. I can see why this is fine."

"I screwed up Draco. I'm staying. Say hi to the others for me will you." Finished with cleaning his face, arms and hands Harry walked out to the kitchen. Gently taking his seat, Harry picked lightly at his food.

"Are you joining us Draco?" Snape asked quietly. Harry didn't look up, but he heard the portrait open and close, before his guardian took a seat opposite him, and started to eat. Harry continued to pick at his food for several minutes before Snape put his fork down.

"You don't have to stay Harry. I'm sure your friends are worried." Harry nodded gently.

"I know. I just wanna stay here."

"You don't want to continue planning whatever it was that you had to go to History of Magic to talk about?" Harry shrugged. "Is it against school rules?" Harry looked intensely at his plate. "Is it illegal?" The silence slowly stretched, and the younger wizard finally looked up. "Harry!" Harry looked away again.

"It's not dangerous." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, not seriously dangerous."

"And that makes it alright does it? I can't believe Miss Granger has gone through with this."

"We did research, we're going to take this one step at a time, and we'll monitor each other."

"Monitor each other do what?"

"Well…"

"Do what, Harry?"

"We, well, we want to become Animagi. There was this potion in a book that we borrowed from Professor McGonagall, and then I made it one of times that you said I could practise in your lab, and that's what we were doing that period, we took the potion."

"And I assume that you were not planning to have adult supervision when you first transformed nor inform the Ministry when you did." Even though it wasn't a question, Harry nodded. "While I don't condone the former, the latter is a good idea." Harry looked up quickly.

"Really?" Snape nodded.

"While I was brewing I decided that I might step up our lessons. We're covering a lot in our weekly lessons, but I could teach you other things, how to assess the situation, ways to go about fighting in different situations, different ways to combine simple spells." Harry grinned brilliantly, a sight that, until that moment, Severus hadn't realised he missed.

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why would you go so far out of your way?"

"I hope that it will help us avoid these situations. Maybe if I taught you better ways to respond, you won't feel as if you're the only person that can solve the problem, and that you wouldn't have to rely on just hoping for something to happen. Maybe if I taught you different things, certain questionable things, and I showed you my faith in you, you might trust me enough to not lie to my face."

"I didn't mean to…"Harry started to explain, but was cut off by Severus.

"Of course you meant to. You can't accidentally look someone in the eyes and lie to them. You planned to, and it wasn't the first time either. I want you to be able to trust me enough to tell me your insane schemes, and believe that I will either support you, offer suggestions, or if I don't allow you to follow through with your scheme, understand that I do so for a good reason."

"I'll earn your trust back, I promise I will."

"I know you will Harry. You've been here all afternoon, and I know you're not here because you like slicing up tentacles. I have noticed." Harry smiled brightly.

"I think I'll go do some essays. Do you want me in the lounge?"

"I don't mind if you do it in your room Harry, I'm not going to watch you every minute of the day. Just make sure you get some sleep." Standing up, Harry made his way to his room.

"I'm sorry." Snape looked up, and was about to open his mouth. "No." Harry stilled his guardian's speech. "You keep giving me chances, and I keep letting you down. I'm going to make you proud of me, just you wait and see."


End file.
